


Episode IX: The Fall of Skywalker

by ElegyGoldsmith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, Complete, F/F, F/M, Fanaticism, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Finn is not Force sensitive, Finnpoe - Freeform, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, HEA, Leia Organa dies but it's okay, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Stormtrooper Rebellion (Star Wars), Suicide, finnrose - Freeform, mortis gods, nothing's ever really gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: The ending to the Skywalker Saga that we collectively deserved — a tale of mythic return and the final stand of both Dark and Light.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 204
Kudos: 76





	1. Dreams and Portents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucia aka LP Artworks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucia+aka+LP+Artworks).



> This story basically exists to right five wrongs, narrative things should've happened in episode IX but didn't:
> 
>   * Rey Nobody
>   * The redemption of Ben Solo/reunion with Leia*
>   * Finn's stormtrooper rebellion
>   * Rose having an impactful narrative presence
>   * A prominent queer storyline
> _(* = deepfake tech exists, don't @ me; DLF has access to the best tech in the world, that isn't an excuse for bad storytelling)_ 

> 
> **One chapter of this story will drop every day through December 20, 2020!**
> 
> _Good things can come out of rage. It’s galvanising._  
>  -Phoebe Waller-Bridge
> 
> CW // cancer (this paragraph)  
> ICYMI, since my left arm is still semi-paralyzed from cancer and the resulting surgery/radiation borkfest, **I wrote this story with one hand.** I spent 2019 in treatment fighting a really aggressive thing called synovial sarcoma, which might still metastasize and get me in one, or five, or even twenty years ... and this was not how the year was supposed to end. With the conclusion of a 40-year saga, one that helped me find my way in life when all else seemed lost, being such a waste. With a movie that I still have not (nor will ever) watch. With grimdark instead of the thing that has always defined the Skywalker Saga: **hope.**  
> 
> 
> 💙
> 
> This story wouldn't exist without a few amazing people:  
> \+ [Lucia](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), one of the toughest people I know in addition to being a phenomenal artist and an amazing human being;  
> \+ [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle), my beta reader and one of the closest people to me in the world, who's held my hand & cheered me on every step of the way; and  
> \+ The Coven of Lady Smutsters, who've helped fan the fires of progress, and got me through this dumpster fire of a year.  
> 
> 
> 🦋
> 
> HOW TO READ A SCREENPLAY  
> Every scene starts with a _SLUG LINE_ that tells you
> 
>   * INT (interior) or EXT (exterior)
>   * Location
>   * Time of day (or "SPACE" if they're in outer space) 
> 

> 
> OTHER STUFF
> 
>   * V.O. means Voice-Over (character is heard but not physically in the scene)
>   * O.S. means Off-Screen (character is physically in the circumstances but not directly onscreen)
>   * The description of what's happening (aka _business_ ) is written in present tense, with an emphasis on creating a mental picture. Some words can be dropped (e.g. "Finn sits. Then stands..." vs "Finn sits. Stands...")
>   * Bold/italics/underline are to denote import things, such as sound effects you don't want the reader to miss
>   * Characters' names are listed in all caps when they're introduced.
>   * Words above or in between a character's lines of dialogue (in parentheses) are called parentheticals or **wrylies** , and they indicate how a line should be delivered, if it's in reference to visual cues. ( _N.B. usually wrylies are used as sparingly as possible, but since there aren't any actors infusing these lines with emotion, I was more liberal with them._
>   * A "beat" means a moment's pause.
> 

> 
> Screenplays are ideally written so that 1 page = 1 minute of screen time. Mine will be longer (especially towards the end) because of a lot of quick cuts during the final battle (which would play a lot faster onscreen).
> 
>   
> 

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE IX:**

**THE FALL OF SKYWALKER**

> **One year after the Battle of Crait, the galaxy is on the brink of cataclysm. With the Resistance in tatters, the First Order threatens to impose universal military order.**
> 
> **A skeletal war rages on as General Leia Organa directs strike teams from a hidden location, harrying the First Order and taxing their supply lines to the breaking point.**
> 
> **The galaxy's last hope for freedom lies in REY OF JAKKU, now a warrior in her own right. Sheltered at the heart of the Resistance, a final confrontation looms with Supreme Leader KYLO REN, who has sworn to find her no matter the cost...**

* * *

OVER BLACK:

REY  
 _(breathes slowly)_

RED LIGHT FLASHES in the darkness. Then BLUE.

REY draws another meditative breath. Exhales.

Other NEON COLORS knife through the black -- STROBING FASTER, the light bringing with it ragged snippets of sound.  
  


** EXT. DANTOOINE - DAY (FORCE VISION) **

FINN SPRINTS through the tortuous alleyways of a CITY UNDERGROUND. ROSE just behind him, both in dark military fatigues. A dark bundle of fabric tucked under Finn's arm. 

An UNSEEN ENEMY is hard on their heels -- and they wince, stumbling aside as BLASTER FIRE singes the air.

ROSE  
Extraction point's just ahead!

RED BLASTER BOLTS sizzle between them. Rose FIRES BACK as they run, the shots BLATTING DEAFENINGLY in the close space.

FINN  
Where is he?!

A SPEEDER SLAMS across the alley mouth just ahead of them, closing off their escape-- 

\--but it's BB-8 at the wheel!

The orange-and-white droid BEEPS cheerfully as Rose hops into the open seat and Finn SLIDES over the vehicle's nose.

FINN (CON’TD)  
 _(to BB-8)  
_ Not a chance, buddy.

BB-8 BEEPS with disappointment. Rolls UP OVER the headrest into the backseat, surrendering the driver's chair.

Rose lays down some impressive cover fire -- but as Finn jumps behind the wheel, a RED BOLT hits her shoulder. 

She SHOUTS with pain!

FINN (CONT’D)  
Rose!! 

ROSE  
I'm fine, drive! 

The speeder SURGES AWAY from the alley mouth just in time. SHADOWS ROIL out of the byway behind them, thwarted by the sea of violently-colored lights -- and the speeder's gone--

IN THE SPEEDER. Rose slumps in her seat, clutching her shoulder in agony. BB-8 scoots closer, sticks out a few appendages to patch up her BLASTER BURN.

Finn steals glances at Rose as he weaves through the dense speeder traffic. She's hurt, but playing it cool:

ROSE (CONT’D)  
Just a graze. Another one for the   
collection!

FINN  
That's not a collection worth having,   
Rose! If you could stop getting hurt   
that'd be great.

Rose grits her jaw as BB-8 bandages her up. Gazes at Finn. Which one hurts more?

ROSE  
 _(under her breath)  
_ Yeah, it  would  be.  
 _(then, to Finn:)  
_ Is that--? 

FINN  
\--Yeah. We got it.

They both look down at the DARK BUNDLE OF FABRIC nestled safely on the seat between them. It jostles as the speeder moves, the thing inside the fabric the size of a fist.

KYLO REN (V.O.)  
Rey--

She's drawn into the darkness of the fabric, into black oblivion -- and it's the fall of his hair, his pale face turning like a waxing moon as he searches infinity for her.

Kylo's eyes almost find Rey's -- but PARALLEL YELLOW LINES OF A DOUBLE-BLADED LIGHTSABER SHATTER THE DARKNESS--

* * *

** INT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE BEDROOM - DAWN **

\--and Rey jerks awake, GASPING, ignited weapon in hand.

Not in a neon-painted city. Not lost in darkness with Kylo. Alone in the sparse stone room, sitting in her bed.

Brilliant yellow light plays over the **parts that were once her staff and the legacy blade, living anew in her** **SABERSTAFF.**

She takes a deep breath. Clicks it off, the hum of lit kyber vanishing in a familiar _SHWOOP_.

Rey sweeps her loose hair back in a single ponytail. Shoves her feet into black boots. Clips her lightsaber to her belt. 

* * *

** EXT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE - MORNING **

Now dressed in dark garb, Rey strides out of the temple entrance into the warm, amber light of Ajan Kloss. Ethereal forest surrounds the temple in all directions.

She nods at RESISTANCE FIGHTERS as she makes her way through JURY-RIGGED COMMUNICATIONS EQUIPMENT that's been set up around the temple.  This is the new Resistance: light and portable. 

REY  
Kaydel! Are they back yet?

KAYDEL KO CONNIX looks up from a SPARKING PANEL she's fixing with a COMM TECH. POE DAMERON works a terminal nearby.

KAYDEL  
Still a ways out, I think.

REY  
 _(nodding "okay")  
_ Tell her I'm out training if she   
asks, will you?

Rey jogs off into the jungle without waiting for an answer, losing herself amid the trees. Kaydel shakes her head.

POE  
And good morning to you, too.

SPARKS erupts from the panel, showering Poe like blinding reproach as Kaydel SNICKERS.

* * *

_CLOSE ON:_

REY'S LIGHTSABER, yellow light SPEARING outward from both ends of the handle--  
  


** EXT. AJAN KLOSS FOREST HOLLOW - MORNING **

\--and she lets out a measured breath. Still in awe of the weapon, even though it's utterly hers. 

Utterly  her. 

Rey's standing in the middle of the hollow, at the epicenter of a bowl of flattened grass surrounded by gnarled trees. 

BOULDERS lie scattered about the edges of the circle. The saber's light plays over their carved surfaces, revealing ancient glyphs.  This is a SACRED PLACE, rich with the Force. 

The saberstaff DRONES warmly as Rey begins to move. Languidly at first -- then faster, gracefully slicing the air about her body as she leaps and twists.

She throws herself in an aerial cartwheel -- tosses the blade so it  spins in a SOLAR WHEEL  besides her -- CATCHES it as she lands.

LEIA (O.S.)  
That's a pretty neat trick.

Rey looks up, PANTING. Finds LEIA perched on one of the huge, crooked roots, leaning on her cane. Watching her.

REY  
I see Kaydel found you.

LEIA  
I didn't need Kaydel to tell me where   
you were. I'd be more surprised if   
you  weren't  here.

An unspoken tension hangs between them. Rey's countenance clouds with stubbornness, but Leia is tranquil. Untroubled.

REY  
I'm training.

LEIA  
I can see that.  
 _(a beat)  
_ Wanna talk about it?

Rey grudgingly flicks off her lightsaber. The melancholy cries of ALIEN BIRDS echo through the trees.

REY  
I'm ... tired.

LEIA  
Is it the nightmares?

REY  
No, it's not the nightmares --which   
I am not having, as it happens!

Leia LAUGHS at Rey's heinous attempt at backpedaling.

REY (CONT’D)  
It's--

Her irritation deflates, fading into exhaustion. She's too bone-weary to waste energy.

REY  
Finn, Rose --Poe, too, despite his   
complaining-- they're doing things.  
Fighting the First Order, even if we  
are  losing. And I'm just...

She shifts listlessly. Lost. Leia can read it on her face.

LEIA  
We're not losing. And you're  not  hiding.

REY  
No?  
 _(gestures around)  
_ What is this, then?

LEIA  
It's called patience.

REY  
Yeah, well, I hate it.

LEIA  
 _(laughing; comforting)  
_ Rey.

The general gets up. Gingerly picks her way down to level ground, her young counterpart moving forward to meet her. 

Rey takes Leia's hand, helping her down. The older woman looks frail, but the fire in her eyes is undimmed. 

LEIA (CONT’D)  
I know it's hard. Believe me.

REY  
You  don't,  though.

Leia's words have hit a nerve -- suddenly Rey's on the brink of tears. She forces words through the lump in her throat:

REY (CONT’D)  
He's right there at the edge of my  
mind. Waiting.

LEIA  
You can still feel him?

REY  
Always. Keeping him out, it's...

Rey shakes her head, haggard from the weight she's carrying. She slumps down on a root, too burned out to even stand.

REY (CONT’D)  
Leia, I can't live like this forever.

LEIA  
You won't have to.

REY  
The way the First Order's gobbling up   
whole star systems--

LEIA  
We're giving 'em one hell of a fight --   
and piece by piece, we're wearing   
them down. If Connix and D'Acy get   
the whisper network online--

REY  
\--That's a big "if".

Rey glowers up at Leia, irked by the way she has an answer for everything. But the general is annoyingly beatific.

LEIA  
\--If they do. We'll be able to push   
back against the First Order where   
they're most vulnerable.

REY  
And Ben?

Leia visibly stiffens at the mention of him. For the first time, doubt shadows her face. 

Rey's baffled. Hurt.

REY  
Leia, how can you be here with me,   
doing this? Preparing me to kill   
your son?

LEIA  
I've never said you have to kill him --   
and Kylo Ren is not my son.

REY  
But Ben Solo is. And if I kill one of them, I murder the other.   
_(heavy beat)  
_ What am I supposed to do?

Leia considers this for a few long moments.

LEIA  
You told me you still felt good in   
him. Even when he wanted you to   
turn to the Dark side.

REY  
It was a spark. So small that  
I almost didn't feel it at first ... but then I did.  
 _(a beat, then:)  
_ And knowing he's just there at the  
edge of my mind--

Rey grits her jaw, not letting herself cry. Her fingers white-knuckle around her saber handle. She steadies.

REY  
I feel like I'm sitting here getting   
weaker while he's getting stronger.  
I have to face him again.

LEIA  
You  have  to face him, or you  want  to  
face him?

It's the wrong thing to say.

Rey pulls away, cold even as Leia tries to recover.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Rey, I'm sorry-- I didn't mean--

The ground SHAKES. 

A BASSO GRUMBLE splits the sky, growing LOUDER as a FIRST ORDER _XI_ -CLASS LIGHT SHUTTLE swings low toward the base. Rey eyes the ship, reeling back from Leia.

REY  
I'd better get back.

She turns on her heel. Runs off, scrambling up the vertiginous roots. 

Leia SIGHS and lets her go. Achily seats herself on a root, utterly unsurprised to find  LUKE sitting beside her, a shimmering blue Force-ghost. 

LEIA  
And where the hell have  you  been?

LUKE  
Around.

LEIA  
You always did like your secrets.

LUKE  
Too much.

LEIA  
If there's anything else you've been   
holding back, feel free. No time   
like the present.

Luke CHUCKLES. Leia smiles, too -- but it falters as she gazes after the departed Rey, the shuttle's roar quieting.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
This is hard enough.

LUKE  
What is?

LEIA  
Teaching  one  of them. Force-  
sensitives. I can't even imagine  
managing a whole school of 'em.

LUKE  
To be fair, I  didn't  exactly manage.

Now it's Leia's turn to laugh -- softly. Mirthlessly.

LEIA  
You can say that again.   
_(a beat)  
_ How did we lose our way, Luke? You.   
Me. Han. We let the person we love   
the most slip through our fingers.

LUKE  
Everyone makes mistakes, Leia.

LEIA  
But my son, Luke? --my  child??  How   
could I have let him go like that?  
 _(beat)  
_ I thought I was doing the right thing   
not learning the Jedi ways. Now I   
don't know what to do.

She's at a loss. So completely broken that there's nothing to do but sit beside her dead brother in silence.

LUKE  
There's still hope.

Leia barely stirs. Too worn down to play his game.

LEIA  
More secrets, Luke?

LUKE  
Call it a feeling.

Luke gets up. Strolls off toward the center of the clearing -- as much of a cryptic jerk as any dead Jedi master.

LEIA  
Let me guess: you've got somewhere important to be.

LUKE  
I'll see you again soon.

Luke fades into nothingness. 

Leia rolls her eyes, trying not to feel shaken -- but her fingers TIGHTEN on her cane.


	2. Shadows in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting. Force bonds. And a mysterious object that only Rey can open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm super amused that the birb platform seems to've decided we're in pre-TLJ days -- for me it's 2019, lmaoooo 🤣
> 
> If you like the story, don't forget to sub -- or at least check back for daily story drops! Comments super gratefully appreciated!! 🖤
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE - DAY**

Rey strides toward the _Xi_ -class light shuttle now parked beside the temple -- the _RATHTAR'S REVENGE_ \-- exhaust BILLOWING as its ramp lowers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey sees Poe headed in the same direction. He glances over, sees her, too. 

Rey scowls, picks up her pace -- Poe hurries, too, glowering right back. She quickens -- he mirrors her.  It's a race. 

Both of them break into a trot, but Rey has a slight lead -- and she TAKES OFF.

POE  
Hey!!

Now it's a  dead sprint,  both Rey and Poe hauling arse toward the ramp, where Finn, Rose, and BB-8 emerge through the steam.

Poe pulls ahead, but Rey's breathing down his neck--

POE (CONT’D)  
Don't you dare--!

Rey TWISTS HER HAND and Poe RISES INTO THE AIR WITH A YELP!

He hangs just a few feet above the ground, flailing uselessly as Rey FLINGS her arms around Finn and Rose in a DOUBLE HUG.

FINN & ROSE  
Rey! 

POE  
 _(to Rey; still floating)_   
NOT fair! You always get the first   
hug!

Rey savors the moment, grinning as she squeezes tight.

Too  tight. Finn and Rose start to squirm.

FINN  
Rey-- air--

ROSE  
Honey, you're kinda choking--

REY  
Oh, right.

Rey withdraws. Finn and Rose love her, but it's a relief to breathe again. Rose readjusts the strap of her SATCHEL.

BB-8 rolls up to Poe, who's still flopping around midair. BURBLES with electronic laughter as it surveys him.

POE  
I do not look like a demented   
Karkarodon, you take that back! 

REY  
 _(realizing)_   
Oops -- sorry, Poe!

Poe collapses to the ground, freed from Rey's Force-hold. He picks himself up, pointedly dusts himself off.

BB-8 BEEPS SADLY as Poe slips past him toward Finn and Rose.

POE  
Two words, buddy: demented Karkarodon.

REY  
Don't worry, Beebee, I've got you.

Rey kneels beside the round droid, HUGS him. He rotates his wee head to snuggle against hers with an ELECTRONIC COO.

Poe embraces Rose and Poe -- and his hand lingers on Finn's shoulder, giving him an extra squeeze as they break apart. 

Finn notices. So does Rose.

POE  
I  missed  you guys! How'd it go?   
Did you see any action?

Rey moves to join them, PRODS Rose's injured shoulder.

REY  
This looks new. 

ROSE  
Another day, another blaster burn.

POE  
 _(to FINN)_ _  
_ Hey, you’re supposed to be taking   
care of her!

FINN  
How am I supposed to take care of   
the person who's taking care of me?   
_(to ROSE, awkward)_   
Not that you, y'know, take care of   
me--

Finn and Rose start talking over each other. 

ROSE  
I mean, I kinda do--

FINN  
But that's providing cover   
fire--

ROSE  
Because you always   
want to drive--!

Leia appears behind them, emerging through the temple door.

A newcomer bearing the rank badge of  commander,  ZORII BLISS, flanks Leia. Their GOLDEN HELMET GLEAMS in the dappled light. The handle of a SHEATHED VIBROBLADE pokes over their shoulder.

LEIA  
Rose, Finn -- good to see you back.   
How'd it go?

Finn and Rose exchange a wordless, worried glance.

Rey looks on, WIDE-EYED as Rose produces the dark fabric-swathed THING from her bag.  The same one from her dream. 

Rey SHIVERS. Whatever it is, it's from the Dark side.

And it's CALLING to her. 

Leia can feel it, too. A shadow of fear.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Let's get that thing inside.

Finn and Rose follow Leia as Rey hangs back, uncertain.

Beside Rey, BB-8 BUMPS into Poe's leg, stopping him.

POE  
Alright, alright... I missed ya,   
too, buddy. You know I always do.

Poe crouches, gives the droid scritches as Beebee TRILLS.

Finn glances back at Poe, frowns. Pitches his voice low:

FINN  
Is it just me, or was Poe--

ROSE  
\--kinda touchy with you?

FINN  
It's not just me, right? We always   
hug, and it's never weird. But that   
felt ... not bad, just ... different.

He can't find the right words. Rose shrugs, mildly irked.

ROSE  
Paige said Poe followed his own flight   
plan -- and I'm pretty sure she wasn't   
talking about his X-wing.

It takes Finn a moment to put it together.

FINN  
Oh. Oh. You mean he, uh--

ROSE  
Yep.   
_(carefully)_   
How, um-- How do you feel about that?

FINN  
I mean, ever since we met, I, uh--   
Like when he gave me his jacket, I--

Finn and Rose look back -- but this time  Poe sees them.  Gives Finn that heart-melting, roguish grin.

POE  
Wait up, you guys!

Finn snaps his head forward again, suddenly flustered as Poe comes running after them.

FINN  
Do you think he saw us looking?

Rose rolls her eyes.  Boys. 

Rey lags at the back of the group, troubled. Outpaced even by Beebee. She watches Rose's bag with hawklike intensity.

* * *

**INT. AJAN KLOSS WAR ROOM - DAY**

The THING sits in the middle of a round, empty table. Rey scowls at it, lost in thought amid  INDISTINCT WHISPERS. 

The room is simple, with old-school tech like Crait -- but she doesn't even notice it.

LEIA (O.S.)  
Rey.

Rey snaps out of her trance. The whispering STOPS.

Leia gestures to the table. People are taking their seats in the waiting chairs. 

Finn. Poe. Rose. Kaydel. Larma D'Acy. A few more familiar faces from the Resistance's shredded leadership.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
You gonna join us?

REY  
I'd rather stand.

Leia shrugs, stands beside the table, leaning on it for support as everyone settles. Their general, now and always.

LEIA  
It's good to see everyone back   
together. I know it's hard being   
spread out like this, but after D'Qar--

POE  
\--and on the way to Crait--

ROSE  
\--and Tah'Nuhna--

Leia waves a hand, grief weighing on her. _Enough._

LEIA  
Suffice it to say, staying spread   
out is still safest for now. Poe,   
Kaydel -- how's our whisper network   
coming along?

KAYDEL  
Subspace communications are almost   
up and running. We should be ready   
to test the system in time for the   
move to Sullust.

LEIA  
Speaking of -- D'Acy?

D'ACY  
We'll be packed up and ready to go   
in twelve hours. A new record.

A RIPPLE OF LAUGHTER stirs around the table. From her position lurking at the edge of the room, Rey is stony-faced.

LEIA  
That brings us to Finn and Rose.

The room goes quiet. 

Rey straightens, fully invested as Finn leans forward and flips the fabric back to reveal--

\--a RED METAL DODECAHEDRON INLAID WITH GOLDEN SYMBOLS.

Everyone stares at the thing, stirring with instinctive dread.

Except Rey. She's entranced by the fist-sized object as it shimmers under the light from the temple's skylight.

ROSE  
Snoke's holocron.

FINN  
Those Darksider bullies almost snagged   
it from the temple before we did.

LEIA  
And you're sure they didn't follow   
you?

FINN  
As sure as we can be, considering.

Poe, who's been sitting there biting his tongue, breaks. He SLAMS his hands on the table for emphasis.

Snoke's holocron JITTERS. 

POE  
See? This is why I should've gone   
with them. Two people isn't enough!

LEIA  
Poe, we need you here. If we don't   
get that network online, everything   
we've worked for this last year will   
be for nothing.

KAYDEL  
Actually--

Everyone looks to Kaydel, who is clearly not delighted at all this attention.

Too late now. She exchanges a knowing glance with D'Acy.

D'ACY  
I think what Commander Connix is   
trying to say is that, er, we can,   
in fact--

KAYDEL  
\--handle it just as well with two--

D'ACY  
\--  better,  even--

Leia glances between the two women and Poe. The eager look on his face is like a kid asking to be let outside to play. Connix and D'Acy look equally hopeful.

LEIA  
Uh-huh.

D'ACY  
 _(hesitant)_   
There's .... something else. Bliss?

Everyone looks to the masked commander.

ZORII BLISS  
We've picked up some unusual   
transmissions within the First Order.

LEIA  
Unusual how?

ZORII BLISS  
They're disguised as low-priority   
messages, but the actual encryption   
level is top secret.

FINN  
So the First Order's keeping secrets   
from  itself?  Why would they do that?

ROSE  
Someone's planning a coup.   
_(a beat, realizing:)_   
Is the First Order turning on Kylo Ren?

Rey finally tears her gaze from the holocron. _What?_

Leia. The news is a knife to her heart.

ZORII BLISS  
That is our suspicion. Commander   
Rleeshahn has identified the _Menacer_ _  
_ as the hub of the activity.

POE  
Hux.    
_(processing)_   
Okay... So this is good news, right?   
The First Order's destroying itself   
from the inside out.

ZORII BLISS  
Not exactly. Under Kylo Ren, their   
forces are currently scattered, on the   
verge of overextending themselves as   
they pursue us.

ROSE  
But Hux doesn't consider us a threat --   
so if he becomes the new Supreme   
Leader, he stops chasing us, and   
tightens his grip on the rest of the galaxy.   
_(beat)_   
I wish I'd bitten him harder.

Rose throws herself back in her chair, SCOWLING darkly.

REY  
What comes next?

Rey's so abrupt and intense that Leia turns to level a deadass mom-glare at her.  All  her kiddos are acting up today.

LEIA  
Next…   
_(nods at HOLOCRON)_   
...we open that thing.   
_(quickly)_   
Not right now. After we scatter.   
Find out if we can use Hux's coup to   
our advantage, and destabilize the   
First Order.

Rey's entire body tightens like a bowstring. She glares daggers at Leia, close to bursting with unspoken anger.

Everyone else glances between the women, unsure.

Abruptly, Rey storms off toward the door--  
  


**INT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE CORRIDOR - DAY**

\--and STALKS down a nondescript stone corridor away from the conference room.

Leia appears in the doorway behind her, hobbling along with the help of her cane.

LEIA  
Rey. 

Her voice is quiet, but resonant with the Force.

Rey reluctantly stops. Turns back to face the older woman as she stumps closer.

REY  
You can't ask this of me.

LEIA  
You know what that holocron holds.

REY  
What it  might  hold --  if  we're lucky.   
And I don't know if you noticed, but   
our luck ran out a long time ago.

Leia gestures back toward the war room. Desperate. Lost.

LEIA  
This is what’s left of us, Rey.

REY  
You once told me that we had   
everything we needed to rebuild the   
Resistance. You said we weren't losing.

LEIA  
And I stand by that. But we need   
every advantage we can get. And if   
the rumors about Snoke's secret base   
are true--

Rey steps toward Leia. Touches her temple, pleading with the other woman to understand. 

REY  
Leia, he's right here. If I open   
myself to the dark side, even for a   
few seconds to open that thing--

LEIA  
I wouldn't be asking you if I thought   
there was any other way.

Leia reaches out, cups Rey's cheek. There's so much between them ... pain and anger and distance ... but love, too.

Love most of all.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Rey, I believe in you.

Rey's frustrated. Exhausted from so much hiding. But she's listening.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
You should've heard that earlier   
in your life, and a lot more often, but   
all I can do is say it now.   
_(firmly)_ _  
_ You are stronger than you know.   
You can do this. 

Rey's moodiness melts away under the force of Leia's conviction. Suddenly she's a scared, feral girl again.

REY  
Leia, the dark side is so strong.

LEIA  
It won't tempt you.

REY  
It already did back on Ahch-To.

LEIA  
Yet here you are. Still fighting   
for what's right, even against impossible odds.

Rey cups Leia's wrinkled hand. Not convinced, but comforted.

Until  the sound is sucked out of the corridor. 

KYLO REN (V.O.)  
 _(whispering)_   
Rey.

Rey clenches her jaw and slams her eyes shut, her whole body straining with effort as she  blocks Kylo out of her mind. 

LEIA  
It's him, isn't it?

Rey nods. Not even sparing strength to speak.

Her fingers TIGHTEN on Leia's.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Visualize the walls in your mind.   
Impenetrable. Unbreakable. You are   
safe. You're  you.  You're Rey.

KYLO REN (V.O.)  
\--Rey... Where are you? 

Rey GRIMACES with the effort -- but Kylo's voice fades.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
You can't hide from me forever.

Rey draws a meditative breath. Lets it out slowly. Releases Leia's hand. 

Opens her eyes, shaky but sure of herself again.

* * *

**INT. _MENACER_ THRONE ROOM - SPACE**

KYLO REN'S eyes snap open!

He glares fury through the wild mop of his hair. Closed out of his bond with Rey -- and distracted by a familiar voice.

GENERAL HUX  
\--Supreme  Leader! 

Clearly this has been going on for a while.

HUX winces as Kylo abruptly snarls at him like a caged lion:

KYLO REN  
WHAT?!! 

His voice reverberates through the huge, empty room. The walls look like chiseled obsidian, jagged and irregular.

KYLO'S THRONE rests atop a dais, crowning a line of hewn steps. The place is cold. Barren. It may as well be wrought of black ice.

GENERAL HUX  
\--As I was  saying,  our expansion   
within the Kuat system will need to   
be curtailed if we do not employ a   
new stratagem.

Kylo's gloves SQUEAK in protest as he clenches his fists,

KYLO REN  
Curtailed.  Why? 

GENERAL HUX  
As I have been warning you for weeks,   
our fleet is spread too thin. Our   
supply lines are vulnerable.

KYLO REN  
The Resistance.

Hux has HAD IT -- and his typically composed posture CRACKS as he lets Kylo have it:

GENERAL HUX  
No, not the bloody  Resistance!    
They're gone, destroyed, their bones   
ground into the earth on Crait, only   
a single junker of a ship and a   
handful of fighters remaining--

Hux breaks off, clutching at his throat,  CHOKING. 

Kylo is focused, if wild. More dangerous than ever for it.

KYLO REN  
 _(softly)_   
That junker, and the girl, are more   
important than Kuat. More important   
than this entire galaxy, and every   
life in it. Even yours, Hux.

Kylo studies Hux as the ginger man falls to his knees. Like he's burning an ant with a magnifying glass.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
So you will  find it.  Do you   
understand?

Hux COLLAPSES to all fours, GASPING as Kylo releases him.

GENERAL HUX  
Y-Yes, Supreme Leader.

KYLO REN  
Now get out.

Kylo sinks back on his throne, brooding again as Hux collects himself and hurries out.

* * *

**INT. MENACER BRIDGE - SPACE**

Hux makes his way back to the head of the bridge, rubbing his aching throat as he joins CAPTAIN MITAKA before the sweeping view of the STARFIELD.

MITAKA  
Kuat?

Hux shakes his head.

MITAKA (CONT’D)  
We need those shipyards if we're to   
replenish the fleet.

HUX  
It's the girl. He's obsessed.

MITAKA  
Is she a threat to us, sir? 

HUX  
 _(going there)_   
No more than  he  is.

Mitaka glances around, paranoid about being overheard by the lower-ranking BRIDGE OFFICERS stationed nearby.

MITAKA  
 _(hissing)_   
General!

Hux reels himself in, but he's utterly over this.

HUX  
Never mind. Let him fritter away   
his time chasing trinkets with those   
goons of his. Snoke's legacy is   
proceeding on schedule, with or   
without him.

MITAKA  
Sir, we could use the other ones   
when the time comes. The Knights.

Hux hasn't considered this. Until now.

HUX  
You think they might be persuaded?

MITAKA  
I doubt they're content playing fetch   
like trained curs. And given their   
... sartorial choices, an exception   
could be made. If you're so inclined.

A beat as Hux thinks this over, a plan taking shape.

HUX  
When is the _Night Buzzard_ due back?

MITAKA  
Shortly, I believe.

HUX  
Excellent. Notify me when they arrive.

MITAKA  
Very good, General.

Mitaka salutes, strides off.

* * *

**INT. MENACER THRONE ROOM - SPACE**

Alone in his mausoleum of power, Kylo tightens his fingers on the arm on his obsidian throne.

He closes his eyes. Stretches out through the Force.

KYLO REN  
 _(murmuring)_ _  
_ Rey...


	3. Interstellar Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts Kylo Ren, and choices that may save — or damn — billions of lives throughout the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping with this story, travelers! Hopefully this is the kind of Episode IX you're looking for -- lmk what you think here in the comments or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)!
> 
> 🖤
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS FOREST HOLLOW - DAY**

Dressed for a hardcore workout, Rey stands in the middle of the glade, lightsaber hanging from the clip on her belt.

She INHALES. Focuses her power, drawing her hands together before her chest, open palms apart but facing each other.

THEN--

\--she THRUSTS her open palms forward,  Force-energy pouring from her body in a torrent! 

The raw energy SLAMS into one of the carved boulders -- a CHARGING STONE -- and light FLICKERS through its glyphs.

Rey grits down. The blinding light INTENSIFIES with her effort -- but then she breaks off, exhausted. 

Light lingers in the charging stone's glyphs. Only faintly, and for a few moments. Then it's gone.

Rey sighs, glares at the stone. Dashes sweat from her brow.

REY  
 _(mocking)_ _  
_ The Force  flows,  like wind, like a river--   
_(snorting)_ _  
_ You try making this thing work, then.

She shakes the soreness out of her limbs. GLARES the boulder down, MUTTERING mutinously to herself:

REY (CONT’D)  
Ruddy thing's probably broken anyway.

Rey tries again. INHALES slowly, centering her open palms before her chest.

She lets her eyes drift shut. Finds the Force. Then--

Light EXPLODES from her palms toward the boulder. But no matter how much she juices the stone, it barely flickers with power.

Rey digs DEEP --  SHOUTS WITH EFFORT --    
  


**INT. MENACER THRONE ROOM - SPACE**

\--and across the stars,  Kylo hears her. 

He twitches his head up, searching. Leaps to his feet, cape SNAPPING as he hurries down the stairs from his dais.  
  


**EXT. AJAN KLOSS FOREST HOLLOW - DAY**

REY GIVES IT ALL SHE'S GOT ... but when she stops, the charging stone is still stubbornly dark.

She slumps to her knees. Worn out. Defeated.

The sound is sucked out of the hollow  \-- and though she opens her eyes, she doesn't turn. She already knows he's there.

REY  
Why won't you just leave me alone?

KYLO REN  
I can't. 

Rey stands, faces him for the first time since Crait.

INTERCUT WITH KYLO ABOARD THE _MENACER_

They're both haggard. Raw with emotion as they gaze at each other.

REY  
There's always another choice, Ben.

KYLO REN  
Then why didn't you choose me?

REY  
Because what you wanted was  wrong! 

Kylo prowls about Rey in a slow circle. Alone in the black throne room, his dais of power forgotten. 

There's only  her. 

KYLO REN  
And Luke was right?

REY  
Luke was...   
_(searching, then:)_ _  
_...complicated.

KYLO REN  
Complicated?  He would've killed me!

She's too tired to rise to meet his anger. 

REY  
And now he's dead. Isn't that what   
you wanted?

That  sets Kylo back on his heels. His tone softens.

KYLO REN  
What about you, Rey? What do  you  want?

REY  
I want the fighting to stop.

KYLO REN  
I offered you my hand, and you reached   
for a lightsaber.

REY  
You would've taken it if I hadn't   
gotten it first.

KYLO REN  
No. 

He steps toward her -- insistent, not angry -- but Rey shies back. Not letting him get too close.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
I meant what I said about letting   
the past die.

REY  
Is that why you're trying to kill   
your mother?

KYLO REN  
I'm trying to kill the Resistance.

REY  
They're the same thing, Ben.

They gaze at each for a long moment. Haunted. 

KYLO REN  
Why do you keep calling me that?

REY  
Because that's who you are.

KYLO REN  
Rey--

He steps toward her. This time she doesn't shrink back.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
We belong together. You can feel   
it, just like I can.

Rey shakes her head. Overwhelmed.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
\--And every time you block me out,   
it hurts you. 

REY  
No-- Ben--

He gazes down at her, genuinely concerned. Aching for her as she closes her eyes, unable to bear seeing him.

KYLO REN  
Does anyone else know that but me?

REY  
 _(half-sobbing)_ _  
_ Stop--!

A THUNDEROUS CRACKING SOUND RENDS THE AIR--

\--and he's gone.

ABOARD THE _MENACER_

Kylo staggers. A JAGGED FISSURE scars the formerly smooth floor of his throne room. He glowers down at it, overwrought and shaking.

The mark is a perfect copy of the scar on Rey's right arm. 

IN THE FOREST HOLLOW

Rey steadies herself, arms wrapped tight about her chest. Opens her eyes, SQUINTING against the blinding glow that emanates from all around her.

The charging stone in front of her and ALL THE OTHERS littered about the hollow's edge GLOW like live coals.

Rey is surrounded by light. 

She peers at the radiant stones, baffled and lost, as melancholy birdsong echoes through the trees.

* * *

**EXT.** **_MENACER_ ** **\- SPACE**

A long, angular ship, the _NIGHT BUZZARD_ , drops out of lightspeed with a sonorous BOOM.

It carves a fiery trail through the abyss, on approach to the _Menacer_ . Its wake snarls like cracked kyber crystal.   
  


**INT. MENACER HANGAR - SPACE**

The _Night Buzzard_ swings into the hangar, starkly badass beside the First Order's sleek craft.

FLIGHT TECHNICIANS AND DROIDS scuttle out of the way as the strange ship lands amid a cloud of NOXIOUS GAS.

Kylo emerges from a turbolift, flanked by Hux and Mitaka. The trio stride across the hangar to meet the ship.

Toxic clouds BILLOW from the ship as its ramp drops. Hux and Mitaka cough, but Kylo is impervious.

The masked KNIGHTS OF REN stomp down the ramp -- but they hang back, waiting, until KURUK emerges from the ship, blaster rifle in hand. This is their leader when Kylo isn't around.

Kuruk moves forward to Kylo, who holds out a gloved hand.

KYLO REN  
The holocron.

KURUK  
Stolen just before we arrived. 

Hux and Mitaka keep a wary eye on Kylo as he lowers his empty hand, clenching it into a fist.

KYLO REN  
And you didn't pursue them?

KURUK  
We can't chase something that doesn't   
leave a trail.

KYLO REN  
You didn't even capture any members   
of their strike team?

The Knights shift uneasily. Kylo's glower darkens.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
How many of them were there?

KURUK  
Two.   
_(beat)_   
And a droid.

KYLO REN  
Two.

He paces away toward the ship as Hux, Mitaka, Kuruk, and the Knights look on, already half-wincing.

_WHAM!_

Kylo DRIVES his fist into the _Night Buzzard_ 's hull, leaving a disturbingly large CRATER in the metal.

Hux and Mitaka exchange a glance. Kuruk doesn't move -- it's impossible to tell his reaction through his mask.

Kylo stands before the crater, PANTING with fury.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Two.    
_(long beat)_   
Not a platoon. Not a squad,   
or even a proper team. Two.

He stalks back toward Kuruk.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Get ready. I have a new assignment   
for you.  If  I trust you enough to   
complete it.

HUX  
But Supreme Leader, Kuat--

Kylo rounds on Hux, roaring like a krayt dragon:

KYLO REN  
Kuat. Is not.  A PRIORITY! 

Mitaka reels backward as Kylo sweeps back toward Hux. The dark man crackles with energy, a Force-imbued bomb that could explode any second.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
There is no point to taking more   
shipyards, or more planets, or more   
systems  if the seed of the Resistance   
still lives.

Hux does his best not to flinch, but Kylo is  terrifying. 

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Get that through your head. Or I   
will get it through your head for you.

Kylo storms off, leaving them in his wake.

Mitaka GULPS with relief. Hux HUFFS, straightens himself.

Kuruk wordlessly brushes past Hux, the Knights of Ren trooping along behind him, seriously badass.

Hux summons his courage.

HUX  
Don't forget to report back to the   
Supreme Leader for your homework.

Kuruk and the Knights STOP.

Hux strolls over to join Kuruk, Mitaka meekly trailing him.

HUX (CONT'D)  
Although... I thought you were   
warriors, not his errand boys.   
_(exaggerated pause)_   
My mistake.

He continues on his way, Mitaka scuttling to catch up.

Mitaka glances back at the still-motionless Knights of Ren -- but Hux couldn't look more pleased with himself.

HUX (CONT’D)  
 _(quietly)_   
That should do it.

Kuruk's hand TIGHTENS on the grip of his BLASTER RIFLE as he watches Hux and Mitaka hurry off.

* * *

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE - DAY**

Rey perches atop one of the temple's exterior walls, moodily scratching dried mudstains on her boots as she watches D'ACY'S TECHS breaking down the equipment around the temple.

The techs LAUGH. TEASE each other, comfortably at ease.

From her place alone in the shadows, Rey is alone. The weight of the galaxy bearing down on her.

Rose appears out of the temple doorway directly below where Rey's hunkering like a forlorn gargoyle.

ROSE  
Hey, lady. Wanna hang out,   
just the two of us?

OFF Rey, a smile finally breaking breaking over her face--  
  


REY (PRELAP)  
 _(SHOUTS happily)_

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS FOREST - DAY**

Chunky, rainbow-colored RAHTUFA (cat/squirrel hybrids) skitter through the forest -- accompanying Rey and Rose as the women SPRINT along, their booted footsteps pounding the earth.

The earth falls away below them in a DIZZYING DROP--

\--but the two warriors SWING INTO OBLIVION on vines hanging from the dense forest canopy.

ROSE  
 _(YELLS in delight)_

A lively stream  cuts through the channel beneath them, cascading into a GLEAMING LAKE far below -- but they're unfazed by the dizzying height.

The rahtufa keep pace in a curious little fleet, hopping between vines and thence onto the ground on the far side of the narrow crevasse.

Rey and Rose LAND safely on the far side. Keep running, the rahtufa CHIRPING in excitement around them.

Several other NARROW WATERFALLS lie ahead.

Rey and Rose exchange a delighted grin! 

Another break in the ground--

REY & ROSE  
 _(HOLLERING)_

\--and again they swing across, STYLISHLY jumping to the ground on the far side.

Rey SPRINTS AHEAD, the rahtufa SQUEAKING around her like furry speed demons as she heads for a third vine-swathed brink.

REY  
Come on, here we go, here we go--!

She grabs a vine. Swings away into nothing.

HEAVES herself off the line on the far side, using the extra momentum to twist around midair.

Rey's boots SKID BACKWARD as she lands on the opposite side facing back toward Rose, an ultra-cool warrior.

She looks up just in time to see--

ROSE  
Oops!

\--Rose swinging back the other way, having failed to make it all the way across the divide.

ROSE (CONT’D)  
It's alright, I'm good!

REY  
D'you want me to--?

ROSE  
 _(fiercely independent)_   
\--Nope! 

Rey SNICKERS as Rose almost makes it, the rahtufa disappearing off into the forest ahead.

REY  
Then I don't feel guilty laughing.

ROSE  
Look, just cuz I'm not a--

At the furthest point of her arc back away, Rose SNAPS her hips, trying to urge herself forward--

ROSE (CONT’D)  
 _(grunting with effort)_   
\--Jedi\--

\--Rose's vine SNAPS --  she breaks off with a SCREAM as she falls-- 

\--but Rey CATCHES Rose with the Force!

ROSE (CONT’D)  
 _(panting, recovering)_   
\--huhhh -- see -- this is -- why I   
don't do this -- 'thout you around--

Rey is the picture of innocence, but she doesn't levitate Rose back to land. Just lets her hang out midair ... and then slowly starts moving her  out over the cliff's edge. 

REY  
You were saying?

Rose GIGGLES nervously as she looks down at the drop.

It's a _long_ way down to the lake. 

ROSE  
That this was -- _uhhh_ \-- much funnier   
when it was happening to Poe?

REY  
I've told you a hundred times. I'm   
not a Jedi. I don't know  what  I am.

ROSE  
Okay, that is awesome and I am very   
happy for you and your journey of   
self-discovery, but if you could just--

Rey plays dumb.

REY  
Oh, what, you don't like this?

She starts letting Rose FREE-FALL for a half-second at a time, faking her out like she's going to drop her.

ROSE  
No--OO I do--OON'T--

REY  
But what if I just--?

They lock eyes. It's a standoff. 

ROSE  
Rey, don't you dare don't you--

Rey lets Rose DROP! 

ROSE (CONT’D)  
 _(falling, screaming)_   
\--REY!!!

Alone at the top of the cliff, Rey SHRUGS. 

Then she CANNONBALLS into the air after ROSE!

REY  
 _(SHOUTS in excitement)_   
  


**EXT. AJAN KLOSS LAKE - DAY**

_SPLASH!! SPLASH!!_

Rose resurfaces first, SPLUTTERING.

ROSE  
Rey!! 

Rey comes up for air, properly chagrined.

ROSE (CONT’D)  
What d'you have to say for yourself?

REY  
... I missed you?

Rose tries to keep a straight face as she treads water -- but she breaks, GRINNING.

ROSE  
You  stinker! 

Rey GIGGLES, trying to swim away -- but Rose SHOVES a wave of water over her head, and they HOWL WITH LAUGHTER.

* * *

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS LAKESIDE - DAY (LATER)**

Rey and Rose dry out on the sunbaked rocks as rahtufa skitter through the treeline nearby.

Rose sprawls back, taking it all in.

ROSE  
Mmm... it's so good to just  be.  No   
one chasing you, no constant running.   
Just sitting on a rock.

Rey LAUGHS MIRTHLESSLY.

ROSE (CONT’D)  
What? 

REY  
 _(reluctant, then:)_   
You wouldn't be saying that if you'd   
been sitting around on rocks for the   
last year.

ROSE  
We've only been on Ajan Kloss for--   
_(breaks off, realizing)_   
Oh, you mean, like,  here.  At command.

REY  
Everyone's rotating in and out.   
Except me. And maybe Poe.

Rose isn't quite sure what to say -- but she tries her best:

ROSE  
It's because you guys are important.

REY  
And you and Finn aren't?

ROSE  
We're not the last--   
_(OFF Rey's look)_   
\--uh, first\--   
_(faltering; gives up)_   
\--Force ... user. Things. And Poe.

Rey LEVITATES A FIST-SIZED STONE. Turns it over in the air before her, examining it. 

REY  
 _(bitterly)_   
I think Leia would have Commander   
Bliss hanging over me every second   
if she could.

ROSE  
Yeah, well, Zorii's--

Rey HURLS the rock out across the lake. With the oomph of the Force behind it, they can't even see the splash.

Rose squints at Rey. Trying to read her. 

ROSE (CONT’D)  
\--dangerous.

REY  
I could be helping. I  should  be   
helping.

ROSE  
You will. It's not like the general's   
gonna send anyone else to check out   
Snoke's super-secret base.

Rey finally looks at Rose.

REY  
Do you  really  think there's something   
useful on that holocron?

ROSE  
The guys who were shooting at us   
sure did.

Rey looks dubious -- but Rose scoops up Rey's hand. Holds it between hers. These words matter.

ROSE (CONT’D)  
Look, maybe it's a base. Or a ship.   
Or a secret. Or maybe it really  is    
nothing, and we were all a bunch of   
nerf herders running around after a   
shiny red box.   
_(a beat)_   
But whatever's in there, no one in   
the galaxy is more ready to handle   
it than you.

Rose SMILES. Weary. Battle-scarred. But still hopeful.

For the first time, that same hope starts to steal over Rey.

ROSE (CONT’D)  
You wanted to help?   
_(beat)_   
Then  help  us, Rey of Jakku. You're   
our only hope.

Rey unconsciously straightens. Lifts her chin -- that scavenger fire in her eyes. Beginning to believe again.


	4. Visions of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn recruits Rose and Poe for a daring mission, while Rey and Kylo confront Snoke's holocron -- and a Force vision that rocks the star-crossed enemies to their cores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my usual fare, but I really appreciate you lovelies taking the time to read it!
> 
> You'll never believe where the story is headed next, so don't forget to subscribe if you want to know when the next chapter drops! (I mean, it'll be tomorrow, but ... *sigh*)
> 
>   
> 

**INT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Finn twitches in his bunk, caught in a nightmare.

FLASHES of memory. Tattered scraps of the past.

_JAKKU. HIS FELLOW STORMTROOPER "SLIP" DYING IN HIS ARMS--_

FINN  
 _(MOANS in his sleep)_

_TAKODANA. FIGHTING ANOTHER FACELESS STORMTROOPER, FN-2199--_

FN-2199 (V.O.)  
Traitor!

FINN  
 _(sleep-talking)_   
Nines--

_JAKKU AGAIN. POE AIMS FROM ACROSS THE VILLAGE --_ _FIRES_ _\--_

FINN  
 _(sleep-talking)_   
Slip--!

_\--FINN'S STORMTROOPER FRIEND FALLS--_

FINN  
 _(sleep-talking)_   
SLIP!!!

_STREAKS OF BLOOD ON FINN'S HELMET. STAINING HIM WITH GUILT._

Finn jerks awake.  
  


**EXT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE HANGAR - NIGHT**

Finn sits slumped in a corner as D'Acy's techs load boxes onto a SMALL CARGO SHIP on the far side of the hangar. Hands meshed in his lap. Thinking.

The corridor door HISSES OPEN. BB-8 whizzes over the threshold, skipping as he rolls across the door's track.

The droid beelines toward Finn as Poe skids into sight through the doorway, following the tiny hellion.

POE  
Rose, he's in here!

Rose emerges from the opposite side of the corridor a few seconds later -- and both hurry over to Finn as BB-8 BEEPS, vainly trying to rouse Finn from his daze.

POE  
Finn, buddy, what's going on?

FINN  
You shot him.

Poe recoils, hurt. Exchanges a glance with Rose.

POE  
What? I--

FINN  
Slip. Back on Jakku. Tuanul.

ROSE  
Sweetie, you're not making sense.

Finn clenches his fists in his lap.  Trying to get free of the nightmare's lingering clutches.

FINN  
I mean, I think it was you. Or your   
ship. Who else could it have been?

POE  
Back in the village.   
_(realizing, horrified:)_   
I shot your friend?

_PLOP. PLOP._ Droplets fall on Finn's lap, and as he lifts his head, his eyes SHIMMER with tears.

FINN  
Y'know why we called him Slip? He   
always fell behind.

Poe is gutted.

POE  
Finn ... I--

FINN  
It's alright. I mean, it's not   
alright,  it doesn't change anything --   
Slip's still dead -- but it was war.

Finn opens his hands. Stares down at them like they're covered in blood -- but they're only spotted with tears.

FINN (CONT’D)  
And we were on the wrong side.

Rose takes one of Finn's hands. Hurting with him.

ROSE  
What can we do?

Finn tightens his fingers around Rose's. Lifts his chin again, transmuting his grief into determination.

FINN  
I have an idea. But I need your help.

He holds out his other hand to Poe.

POE. Shaken, almost unable to believe Finn's reaching out.

FINN (CONT’D)  
Both  of you.

Poe clasps Finn's hand. All three of them  gripping tight. 

* * *

**EXT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE - MORNING**

Finn strides through the chaos of D'Acy's techs packing up, steely-eyed and flanked by Rose and Poe.

Leia -- standing near the parked _MILLENNIUM FALCON_ with Zorii Bliss, CHEWBACCA, C-3PO, AND R2-D2 --  sees the trio coming,  BB-8 rolling along behind them.

She MUTTERS to Bliss: 

LEIA  
Always these three.

Finn stops before her, quietly confident. Knowing his path.

FINN  
General.

LEIA  
If you're gonna ask to go with Rey--

FINN  
No.   
_(beat; then, firmly)_   
I want to go find my old unit.

Leia's eyes damn near fall out of her head.

LEIA  
From the First Order?

FINN  
We were able to trace their location   
from the most recent data dump.   
_(to Chewie)_   
Couldn't have done it without you.

Chewie ROARS, ruffles Finn's hair as R2-D2 WHISTLES CHEERFULLY, moving closer as he and Threepio join the group.

ROSE  
They were transferred to a space   
station near Kessel.

THREEPIO  
I must advise you the odds of   
successfully infiltrating a First   
Order facility--

FINN  
 _(interrupting, excited:)_   
\--But it's  not  a First Order facility.   
It used to be owned by the Hutts,   
but now it's run by some old crime   
syndicate.

POE  
There's a lot of activity going on   
in that sector -- but the First Order   
is letting the syndicate stay in   
control for some reason.

ROSE  
Which means there's a giant mess of   
ships hanging around the Maw cluster --   
First Order, local gun runners, not to   
mention any amount of independent vessels. 

Finn nods over at the _Rathtar's Revenge_.

FINN  
If we take _Rathtar's Revenge_ , we   
should be able to slip in undetected.

Leia considers this for a few moments.

LEIA  
After all this time that you've been   
with us, why now?

FINN  
It's because of what you said.

The general is dryly amused in her Princess-of-Alderaan way.

LEIA  
Oh, so now this is  my  idea. 

FINN  
Yes. --No! I mean--   
_(collects himself)_ _  
_ You said the key to defeating the   
First Order was using General Hux's   
coup, destabilizing the First Order   
from the inside out. If I can get   
my old stormtrooper unit to see that   
they're fighting on the wrong side,   
get them to defect ... maybe others   
will follow.

Leia smiles faintly. Doesn't say anything. 

Finn's on tenterhooks.

FINN (CONT’D)  
What d'you think?

LEIA  
I think there's no better person to   
lead a mission  that  daring than you, Finn.

Finn, Rose, and Poe exchange smiles, relieved grins.

LEIA  
What do you need from me? Other   
than the ship, obviously.

FINN  
Poe.

Poe grins, excited to get back out there. 

LEIA  
Uh-huh.   
_(to Rose)_   
And I'm guessing you aren't just   
standing here for moral support.

FINN  
Rose and I are a team.

Rose grins. Poe's smile falters. Sunrise and moonset.

Not to be left out, BB-8 BEEPS. Behind him, Rey HUGS Kaydel goodbye and jogs toward the group.

FINN  
\--And Beebee. 

LEIA  
I can't believe I'm actually   
considering letting you take Poe.

Chewie BARKS.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
 _(chastising Chewie)_   
Don't you get them started again.   
All this who's-the-best-pilot-in-the-   
Resistance nonsense--

Rey reaches them.

REY  
Sorry, did I hear someone asking for   
the best pilot in the Resistance?

REY (CONT’D) POE  
\--I'm right here. Right here.

Rey and Poe SCOWL goodnaturedly at each other.

POE  
I taught you everything you know.

REY  
Oh, so that chipset I scavenged as a   
kid ... that was  you? 

Leia ROLLS HER EYES as Poe draws breath to reply--

LEIA  
 _(to Finn)_   
You want Poe? Fine, get him out of   
my hair before he turns it  all  white.

Poe slings an arm around Finn's shoulders in his excitement.

POE  
Just you, wait, buddy, it's gonna be   
like the good old days -- just you and me!!   
_(realizing)_   
\--and Rose, of course.

Rose and Finn exchange a glance, both picking up on the vibe.

ROSE  
And a whole bunch of stormtroopers.   
Should be interesting.

REY  
Stormtroopers?

ROSE  
Rescue mission.

REY  
 _(rolling with it)_   
Course. Best of luck.

FINN  
You off to go open a holocron?

REY  
Seems that way.

FINN  
Then  you're  the one who needs luck.

Rey looks around the group. The only family she's ever known -- and they're about to part. Maybe for the last time.

REY  
This is really it, then.

She HUGS Finn and Rose. Tightly. Desperately.

REY (CONT’D)  
I love you both.

ROSE  
We love you, too, sweetie.

FINN  
So much. 

Rey eyes Poe from between Rose and Finn's faces.

REY  
Get in here, you.

Not needing to be told twice, Poe FLINGS his arms around the group, bear-hug-style.

REY  
 _(softly razzing Poe)_   
You're still only the second-best   
pilot in the Resistance, though.

FINN  
Shh, you're ruining this.

Leia watches the group fondly. Turns to Chewie.

LEIA  
Well c'mon, you walking carpet, gimme   
a hug already!

Chewie CHUFFS as he pulls Leia in for a hug.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
(sadly)   
Yeah ... I miss 'em, too.

BB-8 rolls up next to Threepio. ZAPS the larger droid in the leg, BURBLING MISCHIEVOUSLY before zooming off.

THREEPIO  
Oh my! Artoo, help!!

Artoo chases BB-8, BLATTING like a crotchety grandpa as Threepio waves after them in agitation.

THREEPIO (CONT’D)  
At your age, you ought to be ashamed   
of yourself!

BB-8 CHORTLES electronically -- shoots out a grappling hook and latches onto the Falcon \-- SWINGS UP AND AWAY-- 

* * *

**EXT. SPACE ABOVE AJAN KLOSS**

\--and three ships streak away from the shadow-veiled planet.

The _MILLENNIUM FALCON_ . The _RATHTAR'S REVENGE_ . The Resistance flagship _BREHA'S HEART_.

FINN (V.O.)  
Guess we'll see you on Sullust, one   
way or another. May the Force be   
with you.

LEIA (V.O.)  
You, too, Finn. All of you.

POE (V.O.)  
Good luck testing the network!!   
  


**EXT. AJAN KLOSS TEMPLE - SUNSET**

From down on the surface, the ships are glittering splinters hanging in the twilit sky

POE (V.O.)(CONT’D)  
Tell Kaydel not to miss my help   
too much!

LEIA (V.O.)  
 _(dryly)_   
I'm sure she'll pull through, Poe.

Chewie ROARS through the comm. Artoo WHISTLES CHEERILY.

Listening in from the comm of her HEAVILY MODIFIED A-WING, Rey grins up the sky, speaks into her mic.

REY (V.O.)  
Yeah, I'm right here, Artoo. I miss   
you all.

She glances over at an empty space of flat ground well away from her A-wing, where  Snoke's holocron waits. 

LEIA (V.O.)  
You can do this, Rey.

ROSE (V.O.)  
We believe in you!

FINN (V.O.)  
Just breathe. You've got this. 

Rey smiles sadly. Left behind yet again.

REY  
Get out of here. I'll see you on   
the other side.

THREE MUFFLED THUMPS as they jump to lightspeed -- and the ships are gone, leaving Rey alone with her ship.

And the holocron.

She watches it warily, like it might leap up and bite her as she sets her headset on the A-wing's control panel.

Rey touches her SABERSTAFF, safely clipped to her belt. Reassuring herself it's still there as she moves toward the holocron.

She sits before it cross-legged. Unclips her lightsaber from her belt and sets it beside her. Just in case.

Rey draws a MEDITATIVE BREATH. Closes her eyes…  
  


**INT.** **_NIGHT BUZZARD_ ** **-** **_MENACER_ ** **HANGAR - SPACE**

The Night Buzzard rests in the _Menacer_ 's hangar, ramp down as the Knights of Ren load supplies ahead of takeoff.

Kylo -- the only one not wearing a mask -- is in the middle of levitating a crate, leading it aboard the ship.

The crate CRASHES to the decking! 

The Knights turn to stare, STARTLED -- but Kylo can't even see them. 

He turns, searching for Rey in the gloomy hold.

INTERCUT WITH REY ON AJAN KLOSS

Rey extends a shaky hand toward the holocron. It PULSES WITH SICKLY RED LIGHT, beating like a diseased heart.

Stronger as her fingers near it. Like she's giving it life.

KYLO REN  
Be careful.

He looms over her, crimson splaying up the front of his body like firelight.

Rey glares at him. Hesitates.

REY  
Why do you care?

KYLO REN  
 _(softly warning)_   
You don't know the power of   
the dark side.

They regard her. Him, torn and tortured. Her, afraid but resolute.

BEHIND KYLO. Kuruk steps closer -- but Kylo raises a gloved hand. Warding him away.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
(to Rey)   
You'll never be able to--

Rey lets her fingertip brush the holocron. Closes her eyes.

BLOODRED LIGHT EXPLODES FROM THE HOLOCRON!

Rey and Kylo brace against the shockwave.  
  


**DARKNESS (FORCE VISION)**

Rey scrambles to her feet, looks around wildly, trying to get her bearings -- but she's in darkness.

Rey's BREATHS echo through the void.

REY  
Hello?

Her voice REVERBERATES -- she strains to listen -- but there's nothing. Just her own voice fading into silence.

From his knees, Kylo can see her.

KYLO REN  
Rey!

BEHIND KYLO

KURUK tilts his head, watching Kylo. Hearing him cry out for Rey.

OUTSIDE THE _NIGHT BUZZARD_

From where he stands on the _Menacer_ 's hangar deck, Hux hears Kylo's shout, too -- but where Kuruk is suspicious, Hux smirks, pleased.

Kylo's doing his work for him.

REY. Alone in oblivion.

REY  
...Ben...?

BLINDING CRIMSON LIGHT SPEARS OUTWARD LIKE UNFOLDING WINGS--

\--and Rey squints at the BLACK-CLOAKED FIGURE before her. Their weapon a saberstaff just like hers.

REY (CONT’D)  
Who are you?

The figure ATTACKS! 

Rey stumbles backward, calls her lightsaber to her hand--

The yellow saberstaff IGNITES, CROSSING with the hooded figure's red blade  in a THUNDEROUS CRACKLING! 

Crimson and sunshine-yellow lights dance in Kylo's dark eyes as he watches.

Rey meets the other figure blow for blow -- but they push her back, pressing their advantage.

The lightsabers dance in the black void like dragonflies. Sparks EXPLODE every time the blades meet.

Rey tosses her saberstaff high -- unexpectedly does a BACK HANDSPRING over her opponent's weapon as it SLICES THE AIR--

\--and CATCHES her own sword.

Suddenly REY HAS THE ADVANTAGE.

Every step she's lost, she now regains -- pushing the hooded figure back until they're battling near Kylo again.

Still he watches. Coiled, tense -- but not interfering.

Rey SHOUTS, brings her blade CRASHING DOWN!

The cloaked figure FALLS TO THEIR KNEES, barely blocking the blow -- and their hood falls back, revealing--

DARK REY.  Her irises BURN RED with power. 

Rey of Jakku stares down at her double. Horrified as their matched blades SNARL AND SPARK.

Dark Rey SHOVES UPWARD -- _HARD_ \-- and Rey staggers back.

Rey and Kylo watch as Dark Rey STANDS, throws off her cloak to reveal an all-black outfit. Her tunic is high at the neck, a RED SASH woven into the belted, gauzy layers.

Kylo, thoroughly confused, tries again:

KYLO REN  
Rey!

Neither version of her hears him.

Dark Rey carries herself like a queen. Even though they're enemies, Rey of Jakku is in awe of her.

THEN--

Dark Rey clicks her lightsaber off,  the twin crimson beams _ZZHWOOP_ ing into nothing. 

Only Rey's yellow saberstaff lights the gloom.

Kylo scowls in confusion, watching intently as Dark Rey steps back, SMIRKING.

Rey watches her counterpart turn and languidly stride away.

REY  
We're not finished!

Dark Rey slinks onward, accompanied by enough ambient light that Rey and Kylo can still see her perfectly.

REY (CONT’D)  
 _(to Dark Rey)_   
How do I open the holocron?

KYLO REN  
 _(to himself)_   
Not by asking. 

ABOARD THE _NIGHT BUZZARD_

Kuruk turns to look out the open door at Hux as KYLO MUTTERS AT NOTHING.

A moment of understanding passes between Kuruk and Hux. 

IN THE FORCE VISION

REY takes a few challenging steps after Dark Rey. Then STOPS as she SEES--

KYLO'S THRONE ROOM ABOARD THE _MENACER_.

Kylo is on his feet in an instant.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
She's here.

The Knights of Ren grab their weapons. Hux SHOUTS--

HUX  
Guards! 

The mist shrouding the steps up to the dais clears reluctantly at Dark Rey's approach.

Kylo squints at a DARK SILHOUETTE lurking on his throne.

KYLO REN  
Wait...

The Knights slow, uncertain. Hux gestures for the arriving GUARDS to hold off.  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **THRONE ROOM - SPACE (FORCE VISION)**

Dark Rey summits the stairs. The fog pulls back to reveal--

DARK KYLO. The scar gone from his face. Utterly serene.

The Kylo who's watching from a distance is shocked by his counterpart. It's nothing physical. Not even the missing scar.

It's the way Dark Kylo gazes at Dark Rey.  Completely centered as she seats herself on his lap, and he curls his arm about her waist with unconscious familiarity.

Dark Kylo's eyes meet his doppelganger. The emperor smiles faintly -- but then his gaze returns to Dark Rey. Anchored by rapture.

**Kylo is blown away by the sight of himself in love.**

But Rey GLARES at her dark double, unable to accept this impossible scenario.

REY  
No! Get back here and finish this!

Dark Rey only smirks again, and turns to Dark Kylo.

REY (CONT’D)  
 _NO!!_

Rey SPRINTS toward the raised throne, her saberstaff HUMMING in her hand -- LEAPS up the obsidian steps as--

**Dark Rey kisses Dark Kylo.** Tenderly, despite their fierce appearances -- and  he responds,  pulling her closer.

Rey of Jakku SHOUTS with rage as she brings her blade SLASHING THROUGH THE DARK COUPLE--

\--THE FORCE BOND SHATTERS--

\--and suddenly Rey's back on Ajan Kloss again, GASPING. 

Still sitting on the ground, unignited lightsaber hilt beside her, her fingertip touching the holocron. Just as she was.

A CRACKING SOUND -- and red light knifes up from the holocron.

Rey calls her saber hilt to her hand as she scrambles backward, but the light resolves into a STAR MAP.

She watches, transfixed, as a gnarled CRIMSON LINE worms its way through space, tracing a route through the stars, finding its way to a planet in the Mid Rim.

REY  
NaJedha.

Rey LEVITATES the holocron to eye level.

KYLO stands on the far side, nearly hidden in the falling shadows. He can't see the holocron. Only her.

They gaze at each other.

Him, drowning in conflicting emotions. Her, afraid but resolute.

REY (CONT’D)  
Ben--

KYLO REN  
I'm going to find you, Rey. It's   
time to end this.

SUDDENLY--

He's gone.

Rey GASPS, staggers, and the holocron drops to the ground, SHATTERING. 

He's never shut her out before --  and that scares her. 

REY  
...Ben? 

ON THE _NIGHT BUZZARD_

Kylo SAGS, GROANING in agony as he slams the Force bond shut.

HUX  
Supreme Leader!

Too overcome to reply, Kylo splays a hand toward Hux,  Force-choking  the general again in his frustrated agony.

KURUK  
What are you doing? 

He rallies. Remembering who he is. Not Dark Kylo -- himself.

Hux GASPS, COUGHS as Kylo releases him.

Kylo rounds on Kuruk.

KYLO REN  
Don't ever question me again.

A long moment -- then Kuruk nods. 

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
We have a new destination.

Kylo storms off toward the cockpit.

Kuruk looks back at Hux. Both men considering Kylo's erratic behavior as he strides away.


	5. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's mission to find the last survivor from his FN Corps unit takes him into the enemy's jaws. Leia places a long-distance call to rally Resistance ships, while Kaydel plays operator. Kylo and Kuruk nearly come to blows over long-lost parents -- and the First Order coup gathers steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're staying safe this weekend -- it's snowy AF where I am, but that means it's a perfect day to curl up with another installment of this New Canon tale! 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's subscribed, left comments, and/or given this story a boost on sm, I already can't wait to show you where we're heading...👀
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. SPACE**

A muted BOOM as the  _ Rathtar's Revenge _ drops out of hyperspace.

THE AKKADESE MAELSTROM

It looms ahead, a miasma of color and light where there should only be space and stars.

Ships of all kinds prowl through the nebulaic glow like dark insects. The activity is densest near a SPIKY SPACE STATION studded against the brilliance like a twisted black gem.   
  


**INT.** **_RATHTAR'S REVENGE_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Poe pilots the ship closer to the space station as Finn and Rose look on with concern. They're in the demon's jaws.

All three wear FIRST ORDER MEDICAL CORPS UNIFORMS.

FINN   
_ (taking it in) _ _   
_ Hanra Station.

ROSE   
I knew it was busy, but ...  wow.

Poe's gaze flicks over the ships, adjusts his course. 

Rose watches Poe carefully. He's bright-eyed with excitement -- but visibly nervous. His fingers TREMBLE on the controls.

ROSE (CONT’D)   
You doing okay?

POE   
Yeah. Just been a while since I    
drove anything but a tug or my X-wing.

FINN   
Hey, your X-wing'll be waiting for    
you on Sullust just as soon as we're    
done here.

Finn lays his hand on Poe's shoulder. SQUEEZES.

Poe's startled -- and then strengthened. He tightens his grip on the flight yoke, the shaking in his fingers  gone.

POE   
Alright, here we go.

IN SPACE

The  _ Rathtar's Revenge _ negotiates its way into the flow of traffic headed toward Hanra Station.

Their COMM CRACKLES:

HANRA TOWER (V.O.)   
_ Xi _ -class transport, this is Hanra    
Control. Identify yourself.

Finn nods at Rose. Fully confident.

FINN   
You're up.

Rose is nervous for a moment -- but he nods, steadying her. She depresses the comm button.

ROSE   
Hanra Control, this is Medical Corps    
transport vessel ZS-817. Requesting    
docking clearance for special inspection.

HANRA TOWER (V.O.)   
ZS-817 please stand by.

Rose releases the comm button. Finn nods at BB-8, waiting beside a SCOMP LINK.

FINN   
It's all you now, Beebee.

The round droid JACKS INTO THE TERMINAL, the circular port twisting to and fro.

Poe and Rose exchange a worried glance.

A long, tense silence ... THEN--

HANRA TOWER   
Apologies, ZS-817, had some trouble    
pulling up your flight plan in the registry.

Rose mashes the comm button, LAUGHS NERVOUSLY, playing along: 

ROSE   
Tech, right?

HANRA TOWER   
You're telling  me.   
_ ("Anyway...") _ _   
_ Transmitting landing coordinates now.

ROSE   
Copy, Tower. Thanks for the parking spot.

Rose releases the comm button. Lets out a SHAKY BREATH.

Finn smiles grimly.

FINN   
Now comes the hard part.   


* * *

**INT. HANRA STATION HANGAR - SPACE**

The  _ Rathtar's Revenge _ glides into the packed hangar, the vessels parked here just as eclectic as the ones outside. They're neatly situated, but the designs are chaotic.

INSIDE THE SHIP

Poe sets the vessel down with a resounding CLUNK. HYDRAULICS HISS. Poe and Rose get up, joining Finn. 

Beebee WARBLES WITH WORRY.

FINN   
Yeah, just stay here for now. Rose?

Rose pulls a COMLINK out of her pocket, tosses it to Poe.

FINN (CONT’D)   
Keep an eye -- or whatever -- on the    
chatter, okay?

Poe stops beside BB-8, scritches the droid affectionately.

POE   
Don't worry, I'm not leaving this    
rock without you.

BB-8 WHISTLES, reassured but still unsure as the human trio heads toward the access ramp.

IN THE HANGAR

A crisp trio approaches the lowering ramp in an arrowhead formation, stopping a respectable distance away as Finn, Poe, and Rose disembark carrying medical satchels.

The leader, ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN (40s), is a steely woman wearing neat civvies.  She's a businesswoman, not a soldier. The two BODYGUARDS that flank her, on the other hand, look like ice-cold killers.

Finn stops before Savareen, Poe and Rose waiting behind him like subordinates.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
Commander. Savareen, station    
administrator. On behalf of my mother    
and the Reformed Dawn, welcome to Hanra Station.

FINN   
Thank you, Administrator.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
Had I known representatives of the    
Medical Corps would be gracing us    
with their presence, I would've    
reserved you a more fitting hangar.

Finn glances around.

FINN   
This is…   
_ (haughty beat) _   
...acceptable.

The administrator visibly bristles. Her tone is GLACIAL:

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
Perhaps if the First Order was a bit    
more organized in its communications,    
misunderstandings like this might be avoided. 

Savareen smiles primly enough, but she glares daggers at Finn. Gestures for him to accompany her.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN (CONT’D)   
Shall we?

Finn falls in beside Savareen. Her bodyguards wait to flank Rose and Poe, who follow Finn from a short distance.

Rose draws close to Poe, murmuring to him despite his distraction.

ROSE   
Savareen like the planet?

POE   
_ (distracted) _   
Huh.

Rose follows his gaze toward THREE LOW ALTITUDE ASSAULT TRANSPORTS (LAATs). Relics of the Clone War -- but still in remarkably good shape.

ROSE   
What is it?

POE   
Always wanted to fly one of those    
old birds.

Rose eyes the ships as they stride on. Forming a plan as they pass beneath a banner bearing  the sigil of CRIMSON DAWN.   


* * *

**EXT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **\- SPACE**

The transport hangs in space, waiting.   
  


**INT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Leia stands beside a flat, circular TRACKING SCREEN (the next evolution of the one at Massassi Station), holding onto its railing, Zorii Bliss at her side.

A handful of TECHS are scattered about the bridge, Connix watching over them. C-3PO hovers nervously close by, DITHERING as per usual.

LEIA   
How are we looking?

ZORII BLISS   
Standing by for your command.

Leia shakes her head. Still not used to this feeling of  _ now or never _ .

LEIA   
Lieutenant Dale?

She looks over at LIEUTENANT TALYN DALE (Twi'lek), stationed nearby.

LIEUTENANT DALE   
Weapons are online, fighters ready    
to scramble if we get any company.

LEIA   
Hopefully we'll be getting company,    
just not the Imperial--   
_ (breaks off) _   
\--Whatever. You know what I mean.    
That kind.   
_ (nods at Kaydel) _   
Alright, Commander. Let's see if we    
can light their way home.

Kaydel nods. TAPS a series of commands into her computer terminal.

Leia turns her gaze back to the circular display. It only shows a single ship -- theirs -- amid an empty sea.

KAYDEL   
Whisper network coming online.

The general stares down at the tracking screen, WHITE-KNUCKLING the railing as Kaydel's display blazes to life.   
  


**EXT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **\- SPACE**

Stars RIPPLE around the flagship in an invisible shockwave.   
  


**INT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **BRIDGE - DAY**

Leia waits. Watching.

A SONAR-LIKE PINGING reverberates through the bridge.

Zorii glances between the circular tracking screen and Kaydel's display.

ZORII BLISS   
Is it working?

LEIA   
We're calling, Commander. Question    
is, can they hear us?

Long moments pass. Hope fading with each one.

Kaydel GLOWERS AT her terminal, MUTTERS to herself:

KAYDEL   
Come on, come on... 

Leia's stoic expression crumbles.

LEIA   
Commander Connix--

KAYDEL   
No!

Kaydel's forceful tone rallies Leia enough to shoot the younger woman a look of  _ oh  _ _ really _ _ now. _

But Kaydel's been on the run too long. She's desperate. Frustrated.  _ Furious _ .

KAYDEL   
What I mean is--   
_ (breaks off with a GROWL) _

Everyone turns to stare as Kaydel RIPS OPEN a panel, hauls out a FISTFUL OF WIRES.

SPARKS FLY, TECHS COWER as she twists raw wires together, YELPING as she gets hocked.

LEIA   
Connix--

KAYDEL   
I can do this!

Leia. She can see the frustration, knows it's fruitless ... but she gives the young commander a few more seconds.

Kaydel keeps hotwiring on the fly, until--

The bridge ROCKS, lights FLICKERING as a LOW BOOM ECHOES THROUGH  _ BREHA'S HEART! _

LEIA   
Kaydel!

Kaydel stops, gently untwines herself from the rat's nest of wires, backing away like she's got it  just how she wants it.

KAYDEL   
I think--

C-3PO   
General Leia! Oh, General Leia!!

LEIA   
Not  now, Threepio.

THREEPIO   
But I believe that vessels are    
responding to Commander    
Connix's signal!

Leia follow's Threepio's insistent pointing toward the tracking screen.

Multiple DOTS BLINK on Kaydel's terminal, converging on the central point --  _ Breha's Heart. _

ZORII BLISS   
We've got inbound!

TECHS SCRAMBLE -- KLAXONS HOWL --

Leia is the eye of the storm. Calm. Waiting.

A SHIP drops out of hyperspace ahead of them.

ZORII BLISS (CONT’D)   
Here they come!!

LIEUTENANT DALE   
Weapons standing by!

Kaydel SQUINTS at her terminal, realizing--

KAYDEL   
General! It's--

D'ACY (V.O.)   
You called, General Leia?

Leia melts in relief.

LEIA   
Larma.

ZORII BLISS   
Good to see you, Commander D'Acy.

OTHER SHIPS pop out of hyperspace to form a ragtag fleet, circling  _ Breha's Heart _ like windblown petals.

LEIA   
Any sign of the First Order?

Kaydel thoroughly checks her screen before responding:

KAYDEL   
None, General!

CHEERS ERUPT on the bridge!

Leia doesn't celebrate -- she's too exhausted. Overwhelmed by what this means.

LEIA   
Threepio.

The droid shuffles over to her as she unhooks her cane from the handrail. She slips her hand through Threepio's crooked arm, and he guides her to a nearby chair, beside a window.

Leia SIGHS HEAVILY as she sits. Bone-weary.

THREEPIO   
General Leia, are you quite all right?

LEIA   
It's ... complicated, Threepio.

Leia gazes out the window into space. Lost.   


* * *

**INT. _NIGHT BUZZARD_ COCKPIT - SPACE (INTERCUT)**

Kylo's head twitches. He feels his mother's grief.

LEIA

Can sense her son, too.

LEIA   
Ben.

A long moment. Maybe she's actually getting through to him.

Kylo tenses. Finding his anger.

KYLO REN   
No.

Leia WINCES, his rejection like a dagger-twist in her heart.

Through a slew of back-pats and congratulations, Kaydel FROWNS as she sees Leia sitting alone. Separated from the celebration by a vast, invisible chasm.

Kaydel watches Leia for a long moment before Zorii, Dale, and the techs pull her back into a mishmash of hugs and handshakes.   


* * *

**INT.** **_NIGHT BUZZARD_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Kylo stares at the hyperspace corridor flashing beyond the window, utterly distracted.

He's sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Kuruk pilots the ship from the chair beside him, masked as always. The two of them alone in the cockpit.

KURUK   
Your thoughts are clouded.

KYLO REN   
My thoughts are none of your    
concern, Kuruk.

Kylo gets up, moves to storm off--

KURUK   
Your mother.

\--but then rounds on Kuruk.

KYLO REN   
I told you--

Kuruk rises to confront Kylo. Unafraid.

KURUK   
_ (interrupting) _   
\--You could have killed her more    
than a year ago, but you hesitated.

KYLO REN   
She was blown into space when that    
ship was damaged.

KURUK   
But it might have been  destroyed \--    
and her along with it -- had you not    
held your fire.

Kylo steps closer, trying to intimidate Kuruk into backing down.

KYLO REN   
I killed my father.

KURUK   
And you think you're the only one in    
the galaxy who's done that?

Kylo's never considered this -- and it freezes him long enough for Kuruk to add:

KURUK (CONT’D)   
Fathers are easy. Fathers do not    
love. But mothers--

Kuruk breaks off, CHOKING, as Kylo clenches his fist. His saber SNARLS to life, drenching the cockpit in crimson light as he threatens the other man.

Kylo's face is a rictus of fury as he GLARES at the helpless Kuruk.

KYLO REN   
The Resistance will die by my hand.    
Keep questioning me and you'll die    
along with it.

A  _ BZZT  _ as Kylo clicks his saber off.

Kuruk COUGHS as Kylo releases him from the Force-chokehold and sweeps out of the cockpit.

Once Kylo's gone, Kuruk sinks back into the pilot's seat. Taps a few buttons.

HUX'S HOLO-IMAGE bursts to life over the ship's control panel.

HUX (V.O.)   
Ah, Kuruk. Was the data I provided useful?

KURUK   
He didn't deny holding his fire.

HUX (V.O.)   
A supreme leader who will not crush    
his enemies is no true successor to Snoke.

Kuruk glances after Kylo. Then turns back to Hux -- who SMIRKS TIGHTLY, his seeds of doubt taking root.


	6. Taking Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke's secret base promises secrets -- and peril. Finn comes face-to-face with an old friend from before the awakening, affecting Hux's coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one but TWO comic book tie-ins this installment ( _Star Wars 38_ and _Before the Awakening_ ), and the threads of our split-up teams weave closer, the fate of the galaxy riding on their choices...
> 
> CW// References to Brainrot Plague, masks, etc., but it's a ruse (no actually brain-rotting ahoy)
> 
> (Sidenote: I'm super heartened to see so many threads questioning the Jedi being held up as some kind of moral authorities ... so fuck the Jedi. For real.)
> 
>   
> 

**INT. HANRA STATION CORRIDOR - SPACE**

Poe glances nervously at one of Savareen's bodyguards, who's striding along beside him.

POE   
So, ya like it here? Been stationed    
here long?

The bodyguard GLARES. 

ROSE   
_ (hissing) _ _   
_ Poe.

POE   
What? I'm just making conversation!

Ahead of them, Savareen doesn't notice the bickering. 

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
Which detachment was it?

FINN   
FN Corps.

Savareen's face wrinkles with distaste. 

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
And it's contagious, this virus?

FINN   
_ (overeager) _ _   
_ \--Highly. Highly contagious.

ROSE   
And airborne. An outbreak of Brainrot    
Plague could cripple the fleet.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
I must warn you, Commander, we don't    
possess the necessary facilities to    
institute a quarantine.

POE   
Perfect!

Everyone looks at Poe, who realizes his slip-up too late.

POE (CONT’D)   
Uh, I mean--

FINN   
\--we're perfectly ready to take them    
to our facilities back at Central,    
if it comes down to that.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
Good. Our hands are full as it is.

Finn, Rose, and Poe exchange a relieved glance as Savareen stops beside a DEATH STAR-STYLE BLAST DOOR.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN (CONT’D)   
_ (muttering to herself) _ _   
_ I suppose I've got my brother to    
thank for that, but never you mind...

Savareen enters a code on the control panel beside the door, and it splits open to reveal--   
  


**INT. STORMTROOPER QUARTERS - HANRA STATION**

\--a long, well-lit barrack lined by bunk beds. FIFTY STORMTROOPERS are lounging around in various states of undress -- playing cards, reading, etc. -- and they turn to look.

Rose GASPS QUIETLY as the soulless black eyes of a FIRST ORDER TROOPER HELMET glare at her from a wall hook.

She catches herself as Savareen's bodyguards glance at her.

ROSE   
We should-- Our masks--

POE   
Masks, right!

Finn, Rose, and Poe pull BREATH MASKS out of their satchels, fit them over their faces as Savareen and her bodyguards shrink back from the open door.

Finn's already scanning the faces of the barrack soldiers. 

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN   
The unit leader can instruct you how    
to notify us when you're done with your inspection.   
_ (a beat; no one moves) _ _   
_ Well go on, then. In you get.   
_ (shouting) _ _   
_ Zeroes!

FINN. Heart in his mouth as he glances between the soldiers, searching for one particular face.

The FN Corps are disturbed by the masked intruders. They look to a man at the far end of the barrack, cleaning his BLASTER RIFLE.  FN-2000, a.k.a. ZEROES.

Finn's breath catches as their gazes lock.

ROSE   
(quietly)   
C'mon, Commander.

Rose urges him forward, Poe tagging along beside them.

As soon as they're inside, Savareen taps the control pad again.  The door SLAMS SHUT, locking them in.

The air's tense. Rose, Poe, and the soldiers of the FN unit may not totally know what's going on, but they can sense the electric connection between the two men.

Zeroes stands. Makes his way to Finn, weapon still in hand.

Poe lurches like he's going to stand beside Finn -- but Rose catches his arm, holding him back as Finn steps forward.

FIVER (F, 35) watches from her bunk, gun in her lap.

The two men face each other for the first time in years.

FINN   
Zeroes.

ZEROES   
Eight-Seven.

A fraught moment --  and Zeroes' fingers tighten on his weapon--

\--but he only transfers the rifle to the other side of his body. Holds out his newly-free hand to Finn.

ZEROES (CONT’D)   
Good to see you again, sir.

Finn warmly clasps Zeroes' hand.

Everyone visibly relaxes -- except Fiver, who still watches the interlopers with suspicion.   
  


ZEROES (PRELAP)   
_ (quietly) _ _   
_ So you're not  really back. Not with    
the First Order, I mean.

**INT. STORMTROOPER QUARTERS - HANRA STATION**

Finn and Zeroes hunker together at the far end of the barrack. Rose and Poe glance back every so often, keeping an eye on him in between  pretending to examine members of the unit.

They're not the only ones. Fiver watches Finn and Zeroes from her bunk, eyes narrowed as she polishes her armor.

Finn sees her staring -- but Zeroes is waiting for an answer.

FINN   
... No.   
_ (quickly:) _ _   
_ But listen -- it was... It was Slip.   
_ (beat) _ _   
_ Zee, he died in my arms, and no one    
cared. We just left him behind on a    
desert rock like he was nothing.

ZEROES   
I know you two were close, Eight-Seven--

FINN   
Finn. It's, uh... My name's Finn now.

Zeroes heaves a breath. This is a lot to take in. 

ZEROES   
\--Finn. So who  are you with?

Finn gives him a look that says everything.

ZEROES   
You can't be--   
_ (catching himself; softer) _ _   
_ You can't be serious. You're    
with  them?

FINN   
Are you gonna call security on me?

ZEROES   
I should.

A long beat. But Zeroes doesn't move.

ZEROES (CONT’D)   
What are you even doing here?

FINN   
I came to rescue you, Zeroes -- the    
same way some people rescued me.

He glances at Poe and Rose. Still watching over him.

ZEROES   
Rescue me? The Resistance is    
nearly wiped out.

FINN   
We're not. We just got better at    
hiding and listening.

Fiver's gaze hardens as Finn scoots closer to Zeroes.

FINN (CONT’D)   
That's how I know General Hux is    
gonna try to take out Kylo Ren. 

ZEROES   
You're lying.

FINN   
I've read the transmissions, Zee.    
The Resistance is going to use his    
coup to crack the First Order.

Zeroes watches Finn. Still noncommittal. 

FINN (CONT’D)   
If we work together we can bring    
down Kylo Ren, General Hux -- all of    
them. Everyone who stole us from    
our families and stuck a blaster in    
our hands and taught us to kill.

ZEROES   
"We"?

FINN   
Can't help but notice that you haven't    
called your CO yet.

ZEROES   
Yeah, well...

Finn is on tenterhooks as Zeroes SIGHS again, hangs his head.

ZEROES (CONT’D)   
_ (quiet, hoarse) _ _   
_ ... you weren't the only one who got    
messed up by what happened to Slip.

Zeroes lifts his head again. His eyes damp with tears.

Fiver squints at the two men, suspicious as Finn gives Zeroes' shoulder a reassuring SQUEEZE -- not realizing that she in turn is being watched by ROSE.

Rose and Poe exchange a worried glance.   


* * *

**EXT. SPACE ABOVE SULLUST**

Rey's A-wing drops out of hyperspace with a BOOM. Glides closer to the planet, where a cluster of ships are waiting. 

Including the  _ Millennium Falcon _ .   
  


PRELAP of Chewie AFFECTIONATELY ROARING--

**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **\- SPACE**

\--as Rey grins, hurrying forward to be enfolded in a giant Kashyyykan hug.

REY   
I missed you, too.

Chewie BARKS a question as they break apart.

REY (CONT’D)   
No, it was alright. I knew you'd be    
waiting here for me.

Chewie CHUCKLES, ruffles her hair as Artoo rolls up to them, BEEPING with excitement.

REY   
Yes, I've got coordinates. We're    
going to NaJedha.

Artoo rolls backward, BLATTING in alarm.

REY   
You've been there before? When?

Artoo rattles off a series of complex beeps -- and Rey SCOWLS with sudden worry.

REY   
With  Leia?   


* * *

**INT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Leia's eyebrows twitch upward in surprise as she stares out at the  _ Falcon _ , floating in space nearby, Sullust sprawling beneath the ships.

LEIA   
Yeah, Artoo and I've been to NaJedha    
before. The  _ Falcon _ , too. A long time ago.    
(beat)   
You're  sure that's where the holocron    
told you to go?

INTERCUT WITH THE  _ FALCON  _ COCKPIT

Sitting in the pilot's seat, Rey rolls her eyes as she flips switches, preparing for their journey.

REY   
_ (deadpan) _ _   
_ You mean Snoke's Dark Side holocron    
that only  I could open? Yes, I'm    
reasonably certain.

Chewie GROWLS quietly from the co-pilot's seat.

LEIA   
Rey.

The gentle way Leia says her name pulls Rey up short. She stops her takeoff prep, already regretting her harsh tone.

REY   
I'm sorry.

LEIA   
It's alright. I can't imagine it    
was easy, doing what you did.

REY   
No.

A beat. Then Rey twitches her head, shaking off the gloominess as she keeps prepping the  _ Falcon _ .

LEIA   
I'm sure you've heard Poe's opinion    
on two-person missions.

REY   
_ (lightly) _ _   
_ I'm sure everyone's heard Poe's    
opinion on that, even without the    
whisper network.

Chewie CHUFFS with laughter. Even Leia manages a wan smile.

LEIA   
You could wait until they come back.

REY   
We can't. I'm worried we're already    
too late. Kylo's…   
_ (searching the Force) _ _   
_ ... he's on the move. I can feel it.

LEIA   
If Snoke had wanted Kylo Ren to have    
that holocron, he would've given it    
to him, not left it in a dusty temple    
on Dantooine.

REY   
_ (darkly) _ _   
_ Hope is like the sun.

LEIA   
The night's nearly over, Rey. I promise.    
Just keep looking for the sunrise.

REY. Weighed down by the burden she's carrying -- and touched again by how devoutly the other woman believes in her.

REY   
May the Force be with you.

Leia smiles again. Warmly now. 

LEIA   
You too, kid.    
_ (a beat) _ _   
_ And Rey?

Rey pauses.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
You don't need to do this all by    
yourself. You're not alone.

REY   
_ (softly) _ _   
_ Until there's someone else who can    
open Darksider holocrons, I really am.

Leia. Crushed as the  _ Millennium Falcon _ 's engines GLOW to life. 

Zorii Bliss joins Leia. Blue-white light FLARES over the general's face as the  _ Falcon  _ spins and scoots away.

LEIA   
I can't lose her, too, Zorii.

ZORII BLISS   
You won't.

LEIA   
Luke did.

Zorii doesn't have anything to say to that.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Guess all we can do now is make    
planetfall and get settled in.

ZORII BLISS   
And hope.

Leia's heart might as well be aboard the  _ Falcon  _ as it jumps to lightspeed, winking out of the stars. 

LEIA   
And hope.   


* * *

**INT. MENACER BRIDGE - SPACE**

Mitaka joins Hux in front of the starfield, nervously clutching a DATAPAD. The pale general is smirking to himself.

MITAKA   
Has the Supreme Leader already left?

HUX   
Indeed.   
_ (turns to Mitaka) _ _   
_ That truly was a stroke of genius to    
engage the Knights of Ren.

MITAKA   
Oh?

HUX   
A few assurances and they were all    
too willing to join us. When the    
time comes, their master will stand    
with us or die.   
_ (magnanimous) _ _   
_ There'll be a commendation waiting    
for you once this is all over.

MITAKA   
_ (surprised) _ _   
_ Thank you, General!   
_ (working up to it) _ _   
_ ... but congratulations may be a bit    
premature.

Hux's self-satisfied air fades, and he glares at Mitaka as the nervous man surrenders the datapad. Scrolls through the information as Mitaka speaks.

MITAKA (CONT’D)   
Report from Hanra Station -- a    
possible outbreak of Brainrot Plague.

HUX   
Will this jeopardize operations?

MITAKA   
That's just the thing, sir. The    
station requested verification of    
the med team's shuttle -- but the    
ident code belongs to a craft we've    
long believed lost.

Hux simmers with fury.

HUX   
The Resistance.

MITAKA   
That was my suspicion, too, General.    
Should we request the ship's crew be    
detained for questioning?

HUX   
... No.

Mitaka's stunned by this.

MITAKA   
Sir?

HUX   
We have a unique opportunity here,    
Captain. Come with me.

A cruel smirk reclaims Hux's face as he strides off, Mitaka scurrying along in his wake. 


	7. Artifacts of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Chewie, & Artoo investigate Snoke’s secret base on NaJedha, but they may not be alone. Elsewhere, Finn, Poe, and Rose are being watched, further complicating their plan to rescue the defecting stormtroopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, friends — I hope you and your loved ones are staying safe! We’re a week into the story, about a third of the way there, and we have sooooo much further to go 💙
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. NAJEDHA - DAY**

The Falcon soars over the planet's surface -- a breathtaking vista of stormy PINK OCEANS intercut with TOWERING SPIRES OF VIOLET CRYSTAL.  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - DAY**

Rey watches the freighter's reflection sliding over the jagged rock formations, shattering amid the thousand shadowy facets. 

Chewie GROWLS, breaking Rey's reverie.

REY  
I'm alright. Just... It's been a  
while since I've done something like  
this. Properly useful, I mean.

Chewie CHATTERS in Shyriiwook -- and Rey smiles warmly at his support.

REY (CONT’D)  
Thanks.

From his position tapped into a computer terminal at the back of the cockpit, Artoo offers a series of EXCITED WHOOPS.  He's found it. 

Rey squints at a crystal spire ahead of them, where a ship-sized PLATEAU juts out like a hip.

REY (CONT’D)  
I see it. Think it'll hold us?

Chewie BARKS in agreement.

REY (CONT'D)  
_(under her breath)_  
Hope is like the sun... 

The _Millennium Falcon_ coasts to a stop over the plateau -- and as the engine wash kicks up clouds of dust, the markings of a LONG-DISUSED LANDING PLATFORM emerge.

Artoo SQUEALS.

REY (CONT’D)  
I think you're right, Artoo...

She looks ahead, to where the plateau joins the main body of the crystalline column.

A METAL DOOR is set in the face of the stone wall. 

REY (CONT’D)  
...looks like there  is  something  
here after all.

Chewie RUMBLES with worry, instinctively hating this place.  
  


**EXT. NAJEDHA LANDING PAD - DAY**

Rey creeps down the _Millennium Falcon_ 's landing ramp, blaster in hand, lightsaber clipped to her belt. GOGGLES and DARK CLOTH WRAPPINGS obscure her face.

Chewie follows close behind, bowcaster at the ready, arm crooked over his face to shield him from the windblown grit. 

He ROARS.

Artoo trundles down the ramp, WHISTLING WITH FEAR as he follows Rey and Chewie toward the lonely door.

It's simple, just a scuffed metal rectangle surrounded by the translucent purple rock.

Chewie reels off a string of FRUSTRATED BARKS. Rey yanks her face coverings and goggles aside, scowling at the door.

REY  
I don't know! It's not like there's  
anything for Artoo to jack into  
out here!

Chewie GROWLS, miserable amid the windblown grit.

Rey closes her eyes. Stretches out one hand toward the door, _feeling_ with Force...

She TWISTS HER HAND -- and A LOUD CLANK shakes the ground.

Artoo BLATTS, rolls backward. Chewie ROARS, brings his bowcaster to bear on the door.

The door rises, DUST cascading from its seams.

Rey opens her eyes. SICKLY GREEN LIGHT emanates from beyond the door, illuminating a STERILE CORRIDOR.

She holsters her blaster. Unclips her saber from her belt.

REY (CONT’D)  
Stay close.

Rey slinks forward into the light.

* * *

**INT. NAJEDHA FACILITY - DAY**

The door hisses shut behind Rey, Chewie, and Artoo. The lighting flickers on at their approach, revealing a sterile IMPERIAL-STYLE BASE.

Rey pads along in the point position, coiled like she's expecting an attack as they approach a junction in the halls.

Behind her, Chewie GRUMBLES RESENTFULLY.

REY  
Yeah, this place gives me the creeps.

Chewie BARKS a question. Rey scowls, shakes her head.

REY (CONT’D)  
I dunno.  Wrong  somehow.

WHISPERS ECHO THROUGH THE EMPTY CORRIDORS ... and Rey's fingers TIGHTEN on her saber hilt. 

A tense moment as she approaches the intersection--

\--IGNITING HER SABERSTAFF as she LEAPS into the empty square of space with a FIERCE SHOUT--

\--but it's just another barren corridor. They're alone.

The whispers are gone. 

Rey lets out a shaky breath, still white-knuckling her saber as she clicks it off. Glances apologetically at Chewie.

REY (CONT'D)  
Sorry. Let's keep going.

Chewie CHUFFS in agreement. Keeps his bowcaster ready.

Artoo HUMS WITH WORRY as he trundles along after them, his wheels leaving tracks along the abandoned facility's dust-veiled floor.  
  


**INT. NAJEDHA FACILITY CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

Rey rounds the corner, still ready for a fight.

As elsewhere, the room is empty -- but Rey smiles, clips her saber to her belt as she finds COMPUTER TERMINALS lining the room.

REY  
Artoo!

Chewie and the droid follow her into the room. Artoo finds his way to a SCOMP LINK, humming more cheerily now.

REY (CONT’D)  
Think you can find what you're looking  
for in here?

Artoo jacks in. BURBLES as the computer banks HUM to life around them.

Rey FROWNS in surprise at the droid's response.

REY (CONT’D)  
How long to copy the database?

Artoo WHISTLES again -- and Chewie WAILS in frustration.

REY (CONT’D)  
I know, I don't want to be here  
either, but--

WHISPERING. 

Rey twitches her head toward the SHATTERED-OUT OBSERVATION WINDOW that runs along the front of the room.

REY (CONT’D)  
Did you hear that?

Chewie shakes his head, sticking close to the door as Rey moves toward the shattered window to check it out.

THROUGH THE WINDOW

Not another room, but the inside of a HUGE METAL DOME.

The overlook where they're standing is roughly two-thirds of the way up the side of the hemisphere. NaJedha's pink waters flow at the base of the dome, becalmed in the still space.

A series of GRIDDED CATWALKS ring the inside of the hemisphere, connected by LADDERS and STAIRWAYS. CHAINS hang loose, glinting under the dome's GREEN LIGHTS.

The WHISPERING CALLS to Rey... 

...growing LOUDER as she finds the SMALL CIRCULAR PLATFORM at the dome's heart, at the center of a diametrical catwalk.

A VIOLET SPARK GLITTERS on the circular platform. 

As Chewie joins Rey at the shattered window:

REY (CONT’D)  
What d'you think  that  is?

The huge Wookiee GROWLS WARILY. _Nothing good._

REY (CONT’D)  
Keep an eye on the door, I'll pop  
down and take a look.

Chewie BARKS his displeasure.

REY (CONT’D)  
_(snapping)_  
Well if Artoo's right, it's not like  
we're leaving anytime soon.

Chewie gives an ANGUISHED HOWL -- and Rey's can-do air fades under the weight of their shared grief and guilt.

REY (CONT’D)  
It won't be like  then.  I'll be right  
back. I promise.

Chewie shakes his head. Moves back to guard the control room door.

Rey climbs up and out the broken window into the dome.

* * *

**INT. STORMTROOPER QUARTERS - HANRA STATION**

From his place near the door, Finn nods reassuringly at Zeroes, who's sitting on his bunk looking nervous as hell.

Rose scrolls through a datapad, Poe looking over her shoulder. All three Resistance fighters still wear their breath masks as they huddle together.

ROSE  
You're sure about this?

FINN  
I trust Zeroes -- and this is who  
he  trusts.

POE  
Look, buddy, I don't be the one to  
throw water on the engine fire ...  
but it's been a while, hasn't it?   
Isn't there a chance--

FINN  
_(interrupting)_ _  
_ Poe, he could've shouted for security  
anytime he wanted. He's with us --  
and so are they.

Rose glances at Fiver. The keen-eyed soldier is still keeping tabs on them as she maintains her armor.

ROSE  
Poe and I are worried we're picking  
up some, uh ... unwanted attention.   
_(nods at Fiver)_  
The one over there working on her  
gear -- who's that?

FINN  
Um...

Finn consults the datapad.

FINN (CONT’D)  
...FN-2055. Fiver.

POE  
And she's on the list?

FINN  
Zeroes vouched for her. That's good  
enough for me.

Finn's expression hardens as Poe leads them towards a corner of the room near the door, further away from the FN Corps troops.

POE  
Buddy, I don't wanna be the bad guy --  
but we've gotta be  sure  sure. And  
she's keeping an awful close eye on us.

ROSE  
_(re: datapad)_  
It's not just our lives we're risking.   
It's all the rest of theirs, too.

POE  
If there's even a chance she's still  
loyal to the First Order--

Finn's expression hardens.

FINN  
Oh right, because all stormtroopers  
are mindless murder machines.

Rose and Poe are shocked by Finn's quiet fury. 

ROSE  
Finn, you  know  we don't think that!

POE  
We're just trying--

Poe lays a hand on Finn's shoulder.

FINN  
Yeah, well, maybe you should stop  
trying, Poe. I've got this.

Finn shakes off Poe's hand. Moves away toward the CONTROL PANEL beside the door.

Poe looks like he's been slapped. Rose lingers beside him.

ROSE  
He's just stressed.

POE  
I know.

ROSE  
You should talk to him once we're  
back with the fleet. Really talk.

POE  
You mean--

ROSE  
Yes, I mean use your words, Captain.

Rose moves off to join Finn at the control panel.

Poe GLOWERS sulkily as he tugs the COMLINK from his pocket.

POE  
Things were so much easier when I  
could just hop in a ship and blow  
something up.  
_(into comlink)_  
Beebee, you there?  
  


**INT.** _**RATHTAR'S REVENGE** _ **COCKPIT - HANRA STATION HANGAR**

At the sound of Poe's voice, BB-8 perks up, WARBLES in excitement.

POE  
_(filtered)_  
Get ready, we're about to blast off  
this rock.

BB-8 scoots to the front of the cockpit, uses its attachments to swing up into the pilot's chair.

The ship's engine HUMS ONLINE.  
  


**INT. HANRA STATION CONTROL - SPACE**

Humanoid traffic controller droid BUB-L (torso only; encircled by a 360-degree bank of controls) swivels as one of its myriad screens displays an UNDOCKING REQUEST.

BUB-L calls up ship schematics for the Rathtar's Revenge and a live feed of the ship sitting in the cluttered hangar.

SUDDENLY--

A RED LIGHT FLASHES on BUB-L's control panel!

The droid pivots, startled. Taps a few buttons.

A SECURITY ALERT scrolls across another screen. The text in an alien language, but the meaning is altogether clear.

BUB-L recoils in surprise -- then leans closer,  squinting at the alert on the _Rathtar's Revenge_ . 

The droid swivels away. Depresses a COMM BUTTON. CHITTERS.  
  


**INT. HANRA STATION CORRIDOR - SPACE**

In the midst of other business with her bodyguards, Administrator Savareen twitches her sleeve cuff back to reveal a CYBERNETIC GAUNTLET.

Savareen taps a button, and a SMALL HOLO-IMAGE OF BUB-L bursts out of the gauntlet.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN  
Yes, what is it?

BUB-L BURBLES QUICKLY ... and Savareen's expression HARDENS.

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN (CONT’D)  
You don't say. 

* * *

**INT. NAJEDHA DOME - DAY**

Rey drops down to the dome-spanning catwalk with a MUTED CLANG. The circular platform lies dead ahead, each of its curved sides lined with COMPUTER TERMINALS. 

As she straightens--

\--the sound is sucked out of the dome. 

The  VIOLET SPARK GLOWS  on the left side of the platform. Bigger now that she's closer, the size of a music box.

And beyond it--

KYLO

He stands at the opposite end of the catwalk, mirroring Rey. Like he's waiting for her.

REY  
Go. Away. 

KYLO REN  
No.

Rey takes a step forward. So does Kylo.

She stops -- and he stops, too. Mirroring her.

She HUFFS ANGRILY.

REY  
I don't have time for this.

She marches forward, Kylo matching her stride for stride, until they stand on opposite sides of the circular platform.

REY (CONT’D)  
Stop it.

KYLO REN  
Make me -- if that's what you  
really want.

THE WHISPERING RISES--

\--and Kylo's gaze twitches to the thing between them -- a  DODECAGONAL HOLOCRON THAT'S RADIATING VIOLET LIGHT. 

REY  
You can hear it, too?

KYLO REN  
Yes.

REY  
I know you're coming to find it. 

Kylo smirks tightly. Knowing something Rey doesn't.

KYLO REN  
I told you, Rey. I'm coming to find  you. 

Rey scrunches her face with effort -- but Kylo doesn't budge.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Upset that you can't shut me out?

Rey GROWLS in frustration, glaring rage.

REY  
What have you done to me? Why can't  
I make you go away?!

KYLO REN  
I haven't done anything to you, Rey.

Rey's gaze returns to the holocron -- but Kylo studies her face, as riveted by her as she is by the glowing purple box.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Aren't you curious?

REY  
Aren't  you? 

KYLO REN  
Of course.

Rey FROWNS, head cocked as she listens to the holocron's INDECIPHERABLE WHISPERING.

REY  
It's not Dark. Or ... not entirely.

She turns back to him, shaken.

REY (CONT’D)  
How is that possible? Something  
that isn't Dark and isn't Light?

KYLO REN  
I don't know.

A beat as Rey scrutinizes him.

REY  
You really  don't,  do you?

KYLO REN  
I don't lie to you, Rey.

Her gaze returns to the holocron.

She reaches out to it, slowly. Kylo pulls off his glove, still mirroring her movements.

Their fingers nearly touch -- but instead alight on adjacent vertices on the holocron's top.

A SHOCK OF ENERGY RUNS THROUGH THE HOLOCRON-- 

\--and both Rey and Kylo stumble backward SHOUTING WITH PAIN!

They instinctively clutch their injured hands, wincing ... but the agony quickly becomes an afterthought as the holocron begins to levitate.

Rey's entranced. Kylo's troubled.

Both stare at the holocron, bathed in radiance as it OPENS and  a column of ORCHID LIGHT  rises into the air over the dusty circular terminal.

A familiar face coalesces amid the violet light. 

Elderly. Scarred. His features twisted with hatred.

SNOKE

Rey reels backward, GASPING IN TERROR!

REY  
No!

SNOKE (V.O.)  
_(gloating)_  
Skywalker...

KYLO REN  
He's not real. He can't hurt you.

Rey steadies. Unsettled as much by Kylo's comforting words as the face of her long-dead enemy.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
You have no idea how long I've  
waited for this moment.

REY  
_(to Kylo)_  
You can see this because I do -- is  
that it?

He doesn't have time to answer before Snoke continues--

SNOKE (V.O.)  
If you're seeing this, that means  
I'm dead ... but not even death can  
rob me of this final victory.

Rey and Kylo GASP as **the holocron DRAGS them forward out of their bodies** into the violet-tinged visions.


	8. The Story of Snoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke's backstory and legacy finally come to light. Rey and Kylo truly face each other for the first time since the _Supremacy_. Finn's stormtrooper revolt may be doomed before it begins -- but help arrives from an unexpected quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT THIS IS IT THE BIG MOMENT!!!
> 
> I've been waiting to share this idea in its proper context for ages -- now here it is.
> 
> Vengeance -- and a plan that reaches from beyond the grave, threatening everything Rey, Kylo, and Finn hold dear.
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. ONDERONIAN JUNGLE - DAY (FORCE VISION)**

An UNASSUMING HUMANOID MAN wearing a simple robe shields his eyes as he peers into the sky. He's standing in the center of an equally HUMBLE VILLAGE set in a clearing.

The man's hair ruffles in the fierce wind, and he winces as something eclipses the sun. A ship.

An X-WING.

VILLAGERS run for cover -- but the man stares even as he squints. Hope dawning on his grizzled features as the X-wing lands on a RIDGE OVERLOOKING THE TOWN.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
Do you remember the day you came to   
my village?

The X-wing's cockpit pops open, MIST RISING as the pilot hops out, clad in the Rebellion's familiar FLIGHT SUIT.

SNOKE (V.O.)(CONT’D)  
Do you remember the boy you came   
to find? Strong with the Force -- but   
his life flickering like a flame. On the   
brink of death.

The robed man lowers his arm. Watches the X-wing's pilot pull off his helmet.

**It's Luke.**

Younger. Flush with his victory over the Sith. Determined as he gazes down at the robed man like a celestial hero.

The memory BLURS AHEAD--  
  


**INT. ONDERONIAN JUNGLE VILLAGE HOME - DAY (FORCE VISION)**

Luke -- now dressed in his JEDI ROBES -- SPEAKS INDISTINCTLY with the Onderonian man.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
His power drew you the same way it   
drew so many others -- but you,   
Skywalker... You claimed to be   
different. A Jedi. A warrior of Light.

The two men nod with a shared understanding. 

Luke moves to sit on the side of a small bed that holds a SICKLY BOY.

He smiles at the boy, who offers a pale grin in return.

SNOKE (V.O.)(CONT’D)  
But what Jedi could defeat Vader and   
Palpatine, yet utterly fail to save an   
innocent boy of eight?

The Force vision BLURS again--  
  


**EXT. ONDERONIAN JUNGLE VILLAGE HOME - NIGHT (FORCE VISION)**

Luke and the robed man stand just outside the front door. Firelight flickers over Luke's face, now haggard with sorrow. 

Luke's mouth moves ... and the robed man is shocked. FURIOUS.

The man GRABS the front of Luke's robes, SHOUTS at him, the words not captured by the Force vision.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
What good were you to him? --to   
the galaxy??

Luke FLICKS HIS WRIST -- and the robed man FLIES backward, thrown against the outer wall of his home.

He collapses to his knees. Snaps his head up, GLARING FURY.

The robed man raises his own hand, FIGHTING BACK WITH THE FORCE -- but Luke's stronger.

The man falters as Luke's hand alights on his UNIGNITED SABER HILT, hanging from his belt.

Luke shakes his head ... and the man on his knees glowers impotently. Defeated, but only for now.

The man stares at Luke's weapon. 

The Force vision BLURS AHEAD--  
  


**EXT. ONDERONIAN JUNGLE RIDGE - NIGHT (FORCE VISION)**

The robed man's hand tightens on THE HILT OF A VIBROSWORD.

Lightning FLASHES as he stalks toward Luke, who's distracted, prepping his X-wing for takeoff amid the rising storm.

Luke's back is open. Unprotected.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
What thoughts ran through your mind   
that fateful night? Were you ready   
to kill me when you ignited your lightsaber?

The man raises his sword for a KILLING BLOW--

\--but Luke grabs his LIGHTSABER and thumbs it on in one movement, spinning just in time to parry the deathstrike.

The fight is brief, swords dancing in the night. The robed man is SAVAGE with rage, but Luke is a master of his blade. 

The robed man blunders-- 

\--and Luke SLICES downward, splitting the man's face with a cruel blow!! 

The man SCREAMS. Stumbles backward off the cliff, falling away into nothingness.

He lands in a ROCKY PIT. His injuries gruesome. His consciousness fading.

SNOKE (V.O.)(CONT’D)  
No ... easier to abandon me, just as   
you abandoned my son. Easier to run.   
To forget.

OVERHEAD

Luke's X-wing rises into the sky, fleeing into the storm.

The Force vision fades to darkness.

SNOKE (V.O.)(CONT'D)  
But I survived. And I did not have   
the luxury of forgetting.   
  


**EXT. ROCKY PIT - NIGHT (FORCE VISION)**

The man forces his eyes open. Summons the FORCE--

FLAMES BLOSSOM AROUND HIS INJURIES, pale like flower petals, stronger as he concentrates...

The man SCREAMS IN AGONY as the fire cauterizes his wounds! 

His hair BURNS AWAY. 

His skin melts.

He HOWLS in anguish.

Through the horrific injuries, his true face finally emerges.

**SNOKE.**

He rolls onto his belly, GASPING. Claws his way forward, eyes watering as he begins to inch his way up the steep slope.

SNOKE (V.O.)(CONT’D)  
Battered and broken, I hauled myself   
out of that pit, a single thought   
sustaining me: that one day I would   
bring about the end of the Jedi.   
  


**EXT. ONDERONIAN JUNGLE - DAWN (FORCE VISION)**

Snoke heaves himself up over the lip of the rocky pit. Collapses on the level ground.

The plants around him BLACKEN as he sucks the life out of them.

He lifts his head, REBORN in the light of a new day.

The Force vision fades to darkness.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
And so I have.   
  


**INT. NAJEDHA DOME - DAY**

Rey and Kylo GASP as the Force vision releases them.

Snoke's orchid-hued projection still looms over them, his violet holocron levitating over the control panel.

SNOKE (V.O.)  
My death will set wheels in motion,   
plans that cannot be stopped by you   
or your sister's pathetic Resistance.

Rey glances at Kylo -- but he's equally baffled.

Snoke GRINS EVILLY. Utterly serene, 

SNOKE (V.O.)(CONT’D)  
If darkness must fall, Skywalker,   
then light will fall along with it.   
I will be reunited with my dear boy --   
and you will live your last, wretched   
days knowing that your failure has   
spelled the end of Light, the end of   
Dark -- the end of the  Force.  Forever.

Its message delivered, the holocron fades, falls back down to the control panel.

It CRACKS, violet light fading like a dying heart as the device BLACKENS and crumbles into itself. Dead.

Rey and Kylo's PANTING BREATHS fill the silence.

REY  
The end of the Force? That's impossible.   
_(when Kylo doesn't answer)_   
Isn't it?

Rey turns to Kylo -- but he's staring down at his bare hand.

She follows his gaze down to the TRICKLE OF RED on his finger.

REY  
You're bleeding.

KYLO REN  
The holocron must've been   
genetically coded.

REY  
But I'm not a Skywalker. So how   
could I have opened it unless--

Rey breaks off. Stares at Kylo.

Her own hand is bloodless. 

Kylo watches her. Waiting for her to work it out.

Rey draws a careful breath...

KYLO REN  
Rey-- 

REY KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Chewie!! --don't--!!

A WOOKIEE ROAR thunders through the dome -- and  Chewie's bowcaster BLATTS from the control room window! 

Kylo ducks aside, the crimson bolt narrowly missing him.

Rey IGNITES her saberstaff, swings it at Kylo with a YELL--

\--and his own chaotic crimson blade SNARLS to life, CLASHING with Rey's in a SHOWER OF SPARKS!!

* * *

**INT. STORMTROOPER QUARTERS - HANRA STATION - SPACE**

Zeroes holds a datapad, addressing his now-suited-up First Order troopers as Finn, Rose, and Poe flank him at the front door of the barracks.

ZEROES  
...FN-2436, FN-6545, and FN-9763.   
_(looks up from datapad)_   
If I did not call your designation,   
please wait here. FN-2024 will be in   
command until I return.

FIVER  
And what if we're not feeling   
symptoms, sir? Of this ... brain   
mush or whatever.

ZEROES (CONT’D)  
Then count yourself lucky and keep   
your mouth shut, Fiver. And I meant   
that literally.

The troopers CHUCKLE, used to Fiver's backtalk. She SCOWLS, humiliated.

ZEROES (CONT’D)  
You have your orders.

THIRTY SOLDIERS filter forward to the front of the room as their peers sink back onto the bunks. Finn moves to talk to Zeroes.

POE  
 _(into comlink)_   
Beebee, how we looking?   
  


**INT. _RATHTAR'S REVENGE_ COCKPIT - HANRA STATION HANGAR**

BB-8 DESPERATELY FIGHTS with the ship's computer as the RATHTAR'S REVENGE ALERT REPORT flashes red on one of the displays.

The tiny robot BURBLES FRANTICALLY--  
  


**INT. STORMTROOPER QUARTERS - HANRA STATION**

\--and Poe's face draws with worry. Standing next to him, Rose hears BB's report.  They hurry over to Finn. 

POE  
Uh, sir? We should get moving.   
Things are--

ROSE  
 _(hinting)_   
The symptoms--

POE  
\--y-yeah, the symptoms, they're uh,   
accelerating.

Finn nods at Zeroes, who looks nervous as hell.

FINN  
Ready to go?

A beat. Then Zeroes twitches his head in a nod. 

ZEROES  
We're under your command now, sir.

Zeroes moves to the control panel beside the door. Taps in a command -- and the metal bulkhead splits open.

FINN  
Let's move! 

* * *

**EXT. SULLUSTAN CAVE - DAY**

Leia, D'Acy, Zorii Bliss, and Kaydel are setting up the new Resistance base in the mouth of a MASSIVE CAVE, its entryway a MAKESHIFT SHIPYARD. 

D'Acy shakes hands with NIEN NUNB as INFLATABLE BUILDINGS grow on the black voltaic rock, the new base taking shape.

Behind them, RESISTANCE CREWS reunite after their long parting, hugging and shaking hands. Threepio waddles around near Leia, useless as ever.

LEIA  
Zorii, we need more adapters over   
here, I--

Leia breaks off.

She sits, suddenly burdened with a tremendous weight.

THREEPIO  
General Leia!

Kaydel is the quickest to Leia's side.

KAYDEL  
General!

LEIA  
It's Rey -- she needs help. Are   
Finn and his team back yet?

Kaydel shakes her head.

LEIA (CONT’D)  
Everyone else is here--

KAYDEL  
Not everyone.

The words distract Leia from the warning she feels in the Force -- and she lifts her head to meet Kaydel's gaze.

Hopeful ... but only barely.

* * *

**INT. NAJEDHA DOME - DAY**

Rey and Kylo's lightsabers SINGE the air as the two warriors battle.

Their blades cross, CRACKLING -- and Rey holds Kylo at bay as she shouts to a HOWLING CHEWIE:

REY  
I don't care if Artoo isn't done,   
get him back on the _Falcon!_

KYLO REN  
You think you can outrun me in that   
hunk of junk?

He pushes her back a few steps, taking advantage of her brief distraction.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
I didn't come here alone, Rey -- and   
if you think I don't know how to   
outmaneuver Han's ship--

Rey SHOVES Kylo away. FORCE-JUMPS up to a shattered walkway overhead, sundered open directly over the holocron's platform.

REY  
What d'you want? The holocron?   
Because as you can see--

Kylo FORCE-JUMPS AFTER HER -- but Rey anticipates the movement, uses her blade COLLIDING with his to propel herself to the far side of the broken catwalk.

Rey lands in a defensive stance, but Kylo STOPS.

He speaks to her from across the narrow gap, the broken-out observatory window at her back.

KYLO REN  
 _(re: violet holocron)_   
I never knew about all that. Not   
from Snoke -- and certainly not   
from Luke.

REY  
You don't seem surprised.

KYLO REN  
I was the closest thing Luke would   
ever have to his own child. It makes   
sense that he'd take Leia's son in   
exchange for his own being abandoned.

Rey LAUGHS COLDLY, unpersuaded. 

REY  
Don't tell me you actually thought   
Snoke  loved  you.

KYLO REN  
He was there in my head all my life.   
He was there more than my parents.   
_(beat)_   
I thought that was love.

REY  
And now?

KYLO REN  
Now ... I know I was wrong.

Kylo turns off his lightsaber, its dying _ZZWHOOP_ echoing through the dome. 

Rey scowls, baffled. Startled by his strange move.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Rey, you know that I didn't kill   
Luke's other students. I may not be   
a Jedi, but I'm no Sith.

REY  
The First Order steals children, too --   
just like they did.

She takes a breath --  and thumbs off her saberstaff, too. 

Now it's just the two of them, weapons off. Gazing at each other from across the seemingly unsurmountable chasm.

REY (CONT’D)  
But you can stop it, Ben.

He laughs mirthlessly, wounded.

KYLO REN  
Ben. Never Kylo.

REY  
Ben Solo can stop this.

KYLO REN  
You believe in a boy you never met?

REY  
I believe in  you  \-- who you were   
when our hands touched. Don't tell   
me that isn't who you really are.

She believes in him so much that for a moment he can almost believe in himself, too.

KYLO REN  
Rey--

REY  
They're coming for you. Hux ...   
he's planning something.   
_(holding back a sob:)_   
I think he's going to try to kill you.

KYLO REN  
(softly)   
Don't you want me to die?

REY  
I--

KURUK (O.S.)  
REN!! 

THEY TURN to find Kuruk standing in the mouth of a corridor equidistant from both of them. OUTRAGED at whatever he's stumbled into.

Kylo's LIGHTSABER HOWLS TO LIFE as he glares at Kuruk.

KURUK (CONT’D)  
We're under attack! 

Rey takes advantage of their distraction and BOLTS for the shattered-out observatory. 

Kuruk lunges toward Rey, stops at Kylo's shout:

KYLO REN  
Back to the ship, Kuruk --  NOW!! 

He sprints to join Kuruk, heading back to the _Night Buzzard_.

REY. A tear traces its way down her cheek, her breaths rasping with sobs as she sprints back to the _Millennium Falcon_ . 

* * *

**INT. HANRA STATION CORRIDOR - SPACE**

Finn, Rose, and Poe lead Zeroes, Fiver, and the rest of ZEROES' HANDPICKED SQUAD OF DEFECTORS down the hallway, headed back toward the hangar.

Poe holds the comlink to his ear, trying to hear more clearly.

POE  
Say again, buddy?

OVER THE COMLINK. BB-8 BURBLES FRANTICALLY.

POE (CONT’D)  
 _(to Finn)_   
Did you catch that?

FINN  
All I heard was "run," so ... run?

POE  
Run!

ZEROES  
 _(to his squad)_   
Let's move, people!!

Finn, Rose, and Poe pull out BLASTERS and start to sprint, Zeroes' squad hauling arse to keep up.

Fiver glances back over her shoulder, trying to see who's chasing them, as--

* * *

**INT. HANRA STATION CORRIDOR - SPACE (ELSEWHERE)**

Administrator Savareen, her bodyguards, and STATION GUARDS sprint along, WEAPONS DRAWN.

INTERCUT WITH FINN'S REBEL SQUAD

Both groups on high alert, watching for ambush from any quarter as they hurry through the station.

Near the end of Finn's contingent, Fiver slings her rifle forward, readying her finger alongside the trigger as she stares at the rebel trio's backs.

SUDDENLY--

POE  
There!!

\--Poe sprints ahead as the HANGAR HOLDING THE _RATHTAR'S REVENGE_ swings into view around a corner--

\--and instantly skids to a stop as SAVAREEN'S crew simultaneously bursts out of a corridor mouth beside theirs!! 

POE  
WOAH!!

ROSE  
Poe!!

Rose sprints ahead into the BARRAGE OF BLASTER FIRE as the enemy teams spill headlong into each other.

Fiver SPRINTS AHEAD, SHOULDERING her way through the defectors, weapon brought to bear--

FIVER  
MOVE!

\--and Finn sees her coming.

FINN  
No!!

He lunges to stop Fiver -- but she shoots PAST THE RESISTANCE TRIO, her energy bolt hitting one of Administrator Savareen's bodyguards SQUARE IN THE CHEST!

FIVER  
What? Not like  you  had 'em covered.

Finn nods gratefully.

Bodies fall on both sides. The Resistance rescuers are pinned down -- badly.

THROUGH THE FRAY POE YELLS INTO HIS COMLINK--

POE  
Beebee!

\--just as Savareen SHOUTS INTO HERS--

ADMINISTRATOR SAVAREEN  
FIRE!!

GUNS mounted around the hangar HUM to life, training on the _Rathtar's Revenge_.

POE  
\--Get outta there!!

ENERGY BOLTS BLATT from the hangar cannons -- and the _Xi_ -class ship EXPLODES!

Everyone on both sides BRACES against the SHRAPNEL. A piece CUTS Finn's cheek.

Poe stares at the fireblossom, horrorstruck--

\--but a DOPPLER SCREAM ECHOES through the hangar--

\--and BB-8 CRASHES TO THE GROUND in front of him, spinning to a soot-streaked stop. 

Poe embraces the droid, utterly relieved.

POE  
Buddy!!

FIVER  
Now what?

ROSE  
Now--

Rose SKIDS to a stop beside Poe, covering both captain and droid with return fire.

She jerks her head toward the silent LAAT GUNSHIPS parked behind them.

ROSE  
\--into the dropship, flyboy!!

Poe's eyes LIGHT UP, and the crew of defectors fall back toward the dropships, still exchanging fire with Savareen's detachment.


	9. Stronger Than Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third ship intervenes in Rey and Kylo's standoff. Friends gather on Sullust -- but hopes for victory may be thwarted by the revelation of Snoke's legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback about this story means so much to me -- thank you!! Of course, as Leia knows, it's always darkest just before the dawn...
> 
>   
> 

**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - DAY**

Rey scrambles into the pilot's seat, strapping herself in beside Chewie as Artoo SHRIEKS behind them.

REY   
I know, he'll be coming around any second--   
_ (scowls at Artoo:) _   
What d'you mean,  third ship?

As the Falcon rises from the crystalline plateau, buffeted by the harsh wind, A FAMILIAR VOICE breaks over the comm:

LANDO (V.O.)   
Hello -- what have we here?

Chewie ROARS in excitement as the sleek  _ NEW STARDREAM _ hovers before them.   
  


**INT. NEW STARDREAM COCKPIT - DAY**

Silver fox LANDO CALRISSIAN leans forward in his stylish captain's chair, gazing at the Falcon, his long-lost love.

LANDO   
Chewie, is that you, you ol' pirate?

Chewie BARKS OVER THE COMM in rapid-fire Shyriiwook.

LANDO (CONT’D)   
Yeah, yeah, I see him -- Jannah?

Across the cockpit, notorious badass JANNAH CALRISSIAN locks coordinates into her GUNNER'S RIG, totally at ease in the middle of this standoff.

JANNAH   
On it, Dad.   
  


**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - DAY**

Rey wrinkles her nose, completely lost. 

REY   
_ (to Artoo) _   
What's a Lando?

Artoo WHISTLES CHEERILY!   
  


**EXT. NAJEDHA - DAY**

The  _ Night Buzzard _ swings around the crystalline pillar, trailing noxious exhaust as it hovers in the stormy air.   
  


**INT. NIGHT BUZZARD COCKPIT - DAY**

Kylo looms over Kuruk's shoulder, furious at the sight of Lando's ship.

KYLO REN   
What do you mean  it just dropped    
out of hyperspace? It didn't simply    
manifest in the atmosphere!

KURUK   
If you'd kept your comm unit turned    
on, you would've heard us calling,    
Supreme Leader.

Kylo glares at his masked subordinate, not missing an iota of Kuruk's attitude.

Until Lando's voice crackles over the comm:

LANDO (V.O.)   
Hey there, Little Starfighter. Looks    
like we've got you outgunned.

Kylo SEETHES VISIBLY at the nickname.

To his credit, Kuruk only tightens his hands on the yoke, probably choking back a laugh.   
  


**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - DAY**

Lando keeps a weather eye on the  _ Night Buzzard _ . Not taking any chances when it comes to the grotesque ship. 

LANDO (CONT’D)   
The way I see it, you've got two    
options: risk everything here and    
now, or get the hell outta here and    
leave me and this ol' relic alone.   
  


**INT.** **_NIGHT BUZZARD_ ** **COCKPIT - DAY**

Kylo's gloved fingers tighten with fury.

KYLO REN   
Fire on that ship!!

KURUK. A beat as he weighs things.

Then he YANKS THE YOKE, sending the  _ Night Buzzard _ SURGING SKYWARD!

Kylo reels backward, slamming against a wall from the abrupt takeoff.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)   
NO!   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - DAY**

Rey sinks back against her chair, both relieved and disappointed as the  _ Night Buzzard _ scrawls a jagged, poisonous wake through the sky.

LANDO (V.O.)   
Kid never did know how to call    
a bluff. Now let's get outta here    
before he turns around.

OFF Rey's conflicted expression as she watches the  _ Night Buzzard _ shrink in the sky--   
  


**EXT. HANRA STATION - SPACE**

An ancient LAAT GUNSHIP skids out of the hangar on a shower of sparks, exchanging fire with the station's cannons as its BLAST DOORS clunk shut.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn and the defecting FN Corps troopers are buffeted around the inside of the ship as it JOSTLES VIOLENTLY!

ROSE scrambles up the ladder into the co-pilot's seat. Poe is strapped into the bubble cockpit in front of hers.

ROSE   
Best pilot in the fleet, huh?

POE   
Hey, I  told you I'd never flown one    
of these things before!

IN SPACE

The ship SCREAMS away from the hangar, darting for the safety of the Akkadese Maelstrom.

STATION FIGHTERS scramble after them, knifing away from Hanra Station.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP - SPACE**

Fiver shouts up to the cockpit:

FIVER   
You can't  seriously be taking us    
into the Maelstrom!

POE   
Can't jump until we put some space    
between us.    
_ (really noticing Fiver) _   
You -- good on a gun?

FIVER   
Better than you on that yoke.

POE   
Then go find one and get shooting!

Poe spares a scowl.

POE   
_ (to Rose) _   
Is it me, or are they getting younger    
by the day?

Fiver slips between her companions toward the TAIL CANNON--

POE (O.S.)(CONT’D)   
Hold on back there, it's about to    
get bumpy! 

\--past where Zeroes is tending the shrapnel gash on Finn's cheek.

ZEROES   
_ (laughing) _   
Like it wasn't bumpy already.

FINN   
Poe will get us out of this. I    
believe in him.

ZEROES   
And I believe in you.   
_ (a serious beat) _   
Thank you for coming to find me.    
Find  us.

Finn glances around. Some TWENTY SOLDIERS have survived -- most of them either operating gun turrets or tending to blaster and shrapnel injuries.

FINN   
_ (off Zeroes' look:) _   
I'd hoped to save more.

ZEROES   
You said your friends -- these two --    
they saved you?

Finn nods as Zeroes finishes up on his cheek.

ZEROES (CONT’D)   
They saved you. You saved us.    
Who knows how many more we can    
save together?

The two men clasp hands.   
  


**EXT. LAAT DROPSHIP - SPACE**

The bolt-scarred ship darts into the Maelstrom.

The fighters break off, shooting a final few ENERGY BOLTS after them -- but in vain. 

The gunship is gone, lost amid the swirling colors.   
  


**INT. SULLUSTAN CAVE - NIGHT**

Leia stands on a LOW, JAGGED RIDGE, Zorii Bliss at her side. A few small FIGHTER CRAFT land in the makeshift shipyard, joining the larger vessels in the pooled floodlights.

The  _ Millennium Falcon _ .  _ New Stardream _ . The LAAT GUNSHIP.

Below Leia and Zorii, Lando and Jannah emerge from the  _ New Stardream _ , exchange warm greetings and handshakes with Finn, Rose, and Poe.

Chewie lopes over and grabs the older man in a WOOKIEE HUG, practically mauling him with affection.

LANDO   
Easy, partner, I'm not as young as I    
used to be!

Leia smiles. But the warmth on her face fades, her fingers tightening on her cane as she finds Rey.

The younger woman emerges slower than the others, outpaced even by Artoo as the droid trundles over to reunite with Threepio.

Finn and Rose nearly knock Rey over with the force of their hugs. She reels backward, weighed down by grief as they embrace her.

Leia knits her brow, feeling Rey's disquiet.

ZORII BLISS   
What is it?

LEIA   
Darkness.

ZORII BLISS   
Do you think she's being swayed?

LEIA   
_ (gathering herself) _   
You should get down there.    
Rleeshahn's going to need all the    
help she can get.

OFF Artoo as he rolls away toward the Resistance's nest of INTERCONNECTED MODULAR BUILDINGS, flanked by D'Acy and Kaydel.   
  


**INT. SULLUSTAN BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT**

Artoo COOS IN EXCITEMENT, burbling back and forth with a CLEANED-UP BB-8 as Threepio waddles over to join them.

IN FRONT OF THE DROIDS, the packed room continues to fill as familiar faces jockey for a decent seat.

Finn. Rose. Poe. Lieutenant Dale. Nien Nunb. Chewie.

Zeroes, Fiver, and the defectors -- now clad in civvies -- shift in their seats, exchange glances. Not totally at ease.

Lando spreads his arms, taking in the sight of Leia as Jannah trails him.

LANDO   
Princess Leia.

LEIA   
Lando.

They hug, the last surviving members of the human old guard. As they break apart:

LEIA (CONT’D)   
This must be Jannah. The last time    
I saw  you, you were about this high--   
_ (gestures to her waist) _   
\--and I think you were stealing your    
dad's hydroskimmer.

JANNAH   
Yeah, well, benefits of growing up:    
he can't kick me out of a cockpit now.

LANDO   
_ (wryly) _   
Or a gunner's chair.

JANNAH   
Who else is gonna watch your back,    
you old swindler?

He takes an affectionate swipe at her; she dodges it easily, and they CHUCKLE.

LEIA   
How'd you know where to find them?

LANDO   
Your commander sent us coordinates.

Leia follows Lando's gaze to Kaydel, who's setting up tech beside the droids ahead of the presentation.

Kaydel sees them looking. She and Leia exchange a smile.  Jannah notices, and her gaze lingers on Kaydel.

LANDO (CONT’D)   
She actually thought  you might need    
a hand -- but NaJedha was on the way.

LEIA   
Connix is one of our best. Sounds    
like it was a good thing she found you.

LANDO   
Hey, what's one more damn fool    
idealistic crusade to a couple'a    
old fossils like us?

They chuckle, affectionately squeeze each other's hands.

Jannah catches Kaydel watching her. She smirks as Kaydel quickly looks away, blushing, fingers stumbling a little -- and Artoo SQUEAKS in surprise as he SPARKS!

Jannah's smile grows to a grin as Kaydel hastily fixes Artoo's short-circuit.  _ Oops. _

D'Acy moves to Leia's side as Zorii Bliss and a Mon Calamari, COMMANDER RLEESHAHN, replace Kaydel beside Artoo.

D'ACY   
General, we're ready to begin.

Leia and Lando exchange a glance.  _ Here we go again. _

LANDO   
Go get 'em, General.

Leia moves to the EMPTY CIRCLE OF SPACE at the front of the briefing room, and murmurs quiet.

AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM

Rey hovers like a shadow, relatively unnoticed. 

Finn sees her -- and he shoots a look of  _ you okay? _ from his seat between Rose and Poe.  She nods.

LEIA   
I want to thank you all for coming.    
These are some of the darkest days    
we've ever witnessed -- but with our    
whisper network operational we now    
have a chance to strike at the heart    
of the First Order.

Scattered CHEERS AND APPLAUSE.

Zeroes, Fiver, and the FN Corps defectors. Still unsettled.

Zeroes, Fiver, and the defectors -- now clad in civvies -- shift in their seats, exchange glances. Not totally at ease.

Rey TENSES as Leia's gaze finds her.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Thanks to the courage of our strike    
teams, we've obtained new information    
regarding the First Order's inner    
workings. For the analysis of that    
data, I'm going to turn it over to    
Commander Rleeshahn and Commander    
Bliss -- who I believe may've found    
a breakthrough.

Zorii shifts, uncomfortable. 

A palpable RIPPLE OF EXCITEMENT surges through the room as the two commanders step forward.

COMMANDER RLEESHAHN   
Although the intelligence our strike    
team retrieved from Snoke’s abandoned    
base on NaJedha was incomplete due    
to a First Order ambush -- thank you    
to General Calrissian and his team    
for providing tactical support--

APPLAUSE and a few HOOTS roll through the briefing room. Lando gives an  _ aw-shucks _ wave. Rey looks down.

COMMANDER RLEESHAHN (CONT’D)   
\--the information we  did recover    
was considerable.

ZORII BLISS   
For some time now we've been tracking    
an insurgency within the First Order,    
spearheaded by General Armitage Hux--

Artoo PROJECTS A  LARGE HOLO-IMAGE of a sneering Hux into the circle of open space.

ZORII BLISS (CONT’D)   
\--and while we previously assumed    
Hux to be secretly constructing a    
weapon to be used against Kylo Ren--

Leia's fingers tighten on her cane, but her face is marble.

ZORII BLISS (CONT’D)   
\--Commander Rleeshahn discovered    
something far more troubling buried    
among the encrypted files.

Artoo projects a new holo-image. A WARHEAD.

That gets Rey's attention. 

POE   
A bomb?

COMMANDER RLEESHAHN   
A biogenic warhead containing a virus    
that works at the subcellular level to…   
_ (summoning her courage) _   
...to disrupt the host's connection    
with the Force.

STUNNED SILENCE.

Leia slumps back in shock. 

Rey's eyes are huge as she stares at the holo-image, the warhead giving way to an IMAGE OF THE VIRUS.

COMMANDER RLEESHAHN (CONT’D)   
The virus is designed to be highly    
transmissible. Those with naturally    
low Force-sensitivity -- that is to    
say, the majority of all sentient    
species -- will be unaffected.

ROSE   
But...

Rose glances at Rey, almost hating herself for asking but unable to stop herself.

ROSE (CONT’D)   
But what about Force-sensitives?

Zorii Bliss and Commander Rleeshahn exchange a glance.

COMMANDER RLEESHAHN   
We're still working our way through    
the files -- but from the name the    
First Order gave it, we have our    
suspicions.

ZORII BLISS   
_ (reluctantly) _ _   
_ They're calling it the Forcekiller Virus. 

SHOCK. It's unthinkable.

Leia only raises an eyebrow.

LEIA   
Subtle.

ZORII BLISS   
_ (re: warhead) _   
This is its prototype delivery system.

Rey turns. Vanishing from the back of the increasingly restless crowd.

Finn and Rose see her go; Poe picks up on Rey's disappearance in the next moment. Rose lurches like she's going to follow Rey, but Finn's faster.

FINN   
You stay, listen. I'll talk to her.

He scoots out. Rose and Poe exchange a worried look. 


	10. Sullust & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren cracks down with lethal consequences for his underlings -- but quick thinking by Mitaka exploits the Supreme Leader's ultimate weakness. Rey confronts a life much different than she'd imagined, while a kiss complicates Finn's own future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's thoughts:  
> \+ Save Ben Solo  
> \+ Gay smoochies belong front & center, not relegated to the background  
> \+ I love you guys, thank you for cheering this story on!! 
> 
> And, uh, BrazenHussy, as you were saying in your last comment ... well, you'll see ... YOU'LL ALL SEE, MWAHAHAHA!!!
> 
>   
> 

**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **HANGAR - SPACE**

The  _ Night Buzzard _ skids to a stop, leaving ugly black gashes across the hangar floor like a dragon's talons.

The door SLAMS open to reveal Kylo half-veiled by the noxious fumes. One hand upraised, fingers clawed. His IGNITED LIGHTSABER SNARLING SAVAGELY in the other.

He lets his hand fall -- and the KNIGHTS OF REN drop to the shuttle's floor from where they've been  pinned to the walls!

They GASP, WHEEZE, finally released from the Force-chokehold Kylo's been holding them in.

All except one.

KURUK lies at Kylo's feet in a lifeless heap.

KYLO REN   
Disobey like Kuruk did and share    
his fate.

He strides off into the  _ Menacer _ , lit weapon CRACKLING.   
  


**INT. MENACER BRIDGE - SPACE**

FIRST ORDER OFFICERS SCATTER as Kylo stomps toward the front of the bridge, where Mitaka and Hux are speaking.

The two men turn too late.

Kylo TOSSES Mitaka aside with a snap of his hand. The unfortunate captain hits the bulkhead -- HARD.

HUX   
Supreme L--

Kylo THROWS HUX BACKWARD, pinning him against the window before the pale man can even get the title out.

Mitaka watches helplessly as Kylo advances on the immobilized Hux, stuck to the window like a bug.

KYLO REN   
Tell me why I shouldn't kill you.

Hux's mouth WORKS USELESSLY.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
Kuruk was keeping secrets. You're   
keeping secrets, Hux.  
 _(ominous beat)_ _  
_I don't like secrets.

BEHIND HUX. FRACTURES split the stars as the glass cracks.

Hux's eyes start to roll back.

MITAKA   
Supreme Leader!

Mitaka hauls himself to one knee as Kylo glares at him.

MITAKA (CONT’D)   
Supreme Leader Snoke -- h-he left a    
legacy. A project to be undertaken    
in the event of his demise.

Hux SLIDES TO THE FLOOR, COUGHING as Kylo releases him and stalks over to a terrified Mitaka.

KYLO REN   
Why. Was I not. Informed?

MITAKA   
Personal orders from the Supreme   
Leader.   
_ (realizing:) _ _   
_ Er-- the  previous Supreme Leader,    
that is. Y-You were not to be troubled    
with it until preparations were complete.

Mitaka shivers as the tip of Kylo's red saber nears his cheek, energy tendrils GNASHING.

KYLO REN   
What preparations?

HUX   
Mitaka--!!

Hux glares at Mitaka, but the other man turns back to Kylo.

MITAKA   
A trap for the Jedi, my lord.

KYLO REN   
Rey.

MITAKA   
Y-Yes, Supreme Leader. She will    
prove the downfall of the Resistance.

Kylo scowls. Gazes out at the stars, thinking.

He's so distracted that he doesn't notice the  knowing glance pass between Mitaka and Hux.

KYLO REN   
And are your preparations complete?

Kylo turns back to Hux, who rallies:

HUX   
Nearly, Supreme Leader. If you would    
simply permit us a bit more time, we    
will be able to present the plan to    
you in full.

A FRAUGHT MOMENT as Hux and Mitaka wait for Kylo...

...who finally thumbs his lightsaber off. 

Hux and Mitaka could collapse in relief, but they manage to keep their composure.

KYLO REN  
I expect a full report on this legacy   
project of Snoke's. And you can be   
assured that I will be deeply   
disappointed if you fail.

With a final GLARE at Hux, Kylo strides off. 

Mitaka scrambles to Hux's side, helps his fallen general to his feet. Elsewhere about the bridge, other officers rally, too.

MITAKA   
I'm sorry, sir -- I didn't know what    
else to say.

HUX   
Your loyalty is to the First Order,    
Captain. You did well.

MITAKA   
Do you think the one he spoke    
of, Kuruk--?

HUX   
No doubt Ren's already disposed of him.

Hux stares after Kylo's disappearing form, massaging his throat. Thinking. 

HUX (CONT’D)   
Perhaps Snoke's successor is buried    
in there after all.   
_ (beat) _   
We must be prepared, in any event. 

Hux snaps his fingers, getting the attention of a nearby JUNIOR OFFICER.

HUX (CONT’D)   
_ (re: cracked window) _   
You there. Get this fixed.

JUNIOR OFFICER   
At once, General!

The junior officer obediently hurries off, leaving Hux to brood as he gazes out the fractured window into space, a puzzled Mitaka at his side.   


* * *

**EXT. SULLUSTAN CLIFFS - DAWN**

Finn emerges from the massive cave, summiting a LOW RIDGE.

AHEAD OF HIM

Rey's saberstaff draws glowing spirals against the ruby-shot horizon as she trains, the sea THUNDERING off the cliffs.

ROCKS TUMBLE underfoot as Finn draws nearer, skidding on the uneven terrain.

Seeing him, Rey slows, reluctantly stops -- but her expression is a grim mask.

REY   
What d'you want?

FINN   
To see my friend. Been a while since    
we've gotten to just  talk.

She bobs her head. Acknowledging him, but still closed-off.

REY   
Did you rescue your old friends?

FINN   
One of them. Made a few more on the    
way back.

REY   
Sounds nice.

FINN   
_ (re: briefing) _   
So that's all pretty heavy. What    
the commanders found, I mean.

Rey GRUNTS in acknowledgment. Twirls her LIGHTSABER, ready for this conversation to be over.

FINN (CONT’D)   
I noticed you couldn't get out of    
the briefing room fast enough.

REY   
Yeah, well -- so might you, if you    
were in my place.

She turns her attention back to her exercises.

REY   
Run and  maybe get to live a little    
longer, if some virus doesn't kill    
me ... or get ready to fight him.    
Again.

FINN   
Kylo Ren?

Rey ignores his question. Her saberstaff HUMS ANGRILY as it slices the air.

REY   
_ (muttering angrily) _   
What a stupid, useless waste of    
a life.

FINN   
He made his choices.

REY   
Not Ben.  Me.

Her movements sharpen with fury.

REY (CONT’D)   
I spent my entire life waiting for a    
pair of drunkards who  sold me.    
Idolizing them like an idiot. Now    
I'm going to die before I even get a    
chance to really live.

FINN   
I get it.

REY   
No! You  don't get it, Finn!

Waves CRASH against the shore, showering them with spray.  The very environment growing wild with Rey's anger.

Finn notices. Rey is oblivious, all rage.

REY (CONT’D)  
Everyone says they understand, but   
no one does -- not you, not Rose,   
not Leia. How could you possibly   
understand?!

THE WINDS WHIPS A CYCLONE AROUND THEM, blurring the horizon as she vents her wrath.

REY (CONT’D)   
How could you know what it    
feels like--

Rey's irises GLOW RED with power as the STORM RAGES!!

REY (CONT’D)   
\--to be abandoned and used    
and  alone??

Finn is calm, honest as he faces Dark Rey.

FINN   
Because my parents didn't fight for me, either.

Rey blinks, startled.

FINN (CONT’D)   
I know it's not the same, but the    
day the soldiers came and took me,    
my parents ... they just let me go.    
_ (beat) _   
I don't remember their faces, but I    
remember  that much.

The red glow gradually fades from Rey's eyes, the storm calming as she listens.

FINN (CONT’D)   
That's why I believed in the First    
Order. Because they harnessed my    
loneliness, my anger, and turned me    
into a weapon -- even if I never    
became the killer they wanted.   
(beat)   
And for a while I didn't know if I    
could trust all this. The Resistance.    
Believing in something.

REY   
What changed your mind?

FINN   
You.

Rey scowls at him, baffled. 

FINN (CONT’D)   
There you were, nobody from nowhere    
... and you had so much  strength. So    
much life in you.    
(beat)   
There were all these shadows around    
me -- and you, the friendship you    
gave me...

He smiles, the warmth of the memory lighting his face.

FINN (CONT’D)   
You glowed like a star, guiding me    
home. Still do.

REY   
You've got Poe and Rose now. You    
don't need me.

FINN   
Of course I do! And the Resistance    
needs you, too -- not because you're    
some weapon, but because you're  you.

REY   
_ (starting to cry) _   
Finn--

Rey thumbs her saber off, and THEY EMBRACE as she sobs out all the overwhelming emotions.

FINN   
You're not alone.

REY   
I don't want to die. And I don't    
want  him to die, either.

FINN   
Ben?

She pulls back. Gazes at him, lost, as she NODS.

REY   
Is that wrong?

FINN   
Not wanting someone to die? No, of    
course not, Rey! --that's what I mean.    
(beat)   
You and me, we saved each other ...    
and if you believe we can save Ben Solo,    
then we will.

Rey hugs him, HARD, too overcome to speak. Finding herself again as Finn pats her back, holding her tight.   


* * *

**EXT. SULLUSTAN CAVE - MORNING**

Rey and Finn troop back down through the raw rocks into the MAKESHIFT SHIPYARD. Poe hurries over to meet them, BB-8 squealing along behind him.

Seeing Rey, Poe SKIDS TO A STOP.

POE   
Don't do the thing.

REY   
_ (rolling her eyes) _   
I'm not going to do the thing.

Poe eyes her suspiciously for another moment, then turns back to Finn.

POE   
Buddy, you've gotta come see this.

REY   
Ow.

POE   
_ ("duh") _   
You can come, too, it's just not    
gonna be as-- y'know--

BB-8 interrupts, BURBLING WITH EXCITEMENT.

POE (CONT’D)   
\--meaningful. Exactly.

BB-8 WHISTLES, pulling a U-turn to follow as Finn and Rey trail Poe across the shipyard.   
  


**EXT. SULLUSTAN CAVE - SHIPYARD - MORNING**

Finn and Rey trot to a stop as they see the parked LAAT. Its blast doors are open, tail ramp lowered. A CAMPFIRE BURNS just outside it, surrounded by the FN Corps defectors.

Finn's breath CATCHES IN HIS CHEST as he sees the FULLY-ARMORED STORMTROOPER silhouetted by the fire--

\--but then BB-8 rolls closer, bouncing light onto the figure.

Sabine Wren would be proud.  The trooper's formerly white armor is now a NEON RAINBOW!

FINN   
What the...?

The trooper turns, takes off their helmet.

It's FIVER -- and she offers a tentative smile.

FIVER   
Like it?

REY   
That's amazing!

Finn looks around the circle of ex-stormtroopers. They're all PAINTING THEIR ARMOR, customizing each plate and  even the ship itself with vivid colors.

Rey moves over to CHAT WITH FIVER, checking out her armor as Poe and Finn hang back.

POE   
One of the captains had some spare    
paint lying around, and, well--

Poe gestures to the defectors.

Finn finds Zeroes. The other man nods, his armor now red and orange like living flames.

But Poe only has eyes for Finn. 

POE (CONT’D)   
That was a brave thing, going to    
bust them out right under the First    
Order's nose like you did.

FINN   
Hey,  you're the one who actually got    
us through the Maelstrom.

POE   
Aw, that was nothing.

FINN   
Nothing? We owe you our lives.    
I owe you my life.

POE   
I don't want you to owe me your life.   
_ (beat) _   
I don't want you to  owe me anything.

AN ELECTRIC MOMENT as they gaze at each other.

POE (CONT’D)   
Finn...

POE KISSES FINN--

\--and Finn responds! Hesitantly at first, but with growing confidence as Poe cups his jaw.

Rey and Fiver exchange a grin.

Then Rey notices Rose. Far enough away that she's unseen, frozen stock-still as she sees Poe and Finn.

Finn breaks the kiss. He and Poe tentatively smile ... until Finn sees Rose, too.

FINN   
Rose--

Rose turns on her heel, hurries off.

FINN (CONT’D)   
Wait, Rose--!!

He glances apologetically at Poe, books it after her.

POE   
Finn!

Poe moves off after Finn as BB-8 BURBLES IN CONFUSION, utterly out of the loop.   
  


LEIA (PRELAP)   
Kids.

**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - MORNING**

Leia and Lando gaze out the ship's front window, sharing a drink as they watch the younger generation's drama play out before them.

LANDO   
Not so long ago we  were those kids.

LEIA   
I'll drink to that.

Leia watches Rey as she wanders away from the troopers, glancing around like she's not entirely sure where to go.

LANDO   
What is it?

LEIA   
I thought we were making a better    
world for them. Everything we did,    
everything we lost ... was it all    
for nothing?

LANDO   
Han would hate seeing you like this.

LEIA   
I know. That's why Han left.

Lando shifts, uncomfortable.

LANDO   
I'm sorry.

LEIA   
Don't apologize -- you knew him.    
Han was always Han.

LANDO   
I never met a bigger scoundrel.

The word makes Leia LAUGH SOFTLY, remembering:

LEIA   
“With the blood of a scoundrel and a    
princess in his veins--"

LANDO   
"--his defiance will shake the stars."   
_ (beat) _   
This really wasn't how I meant it,    
y'know.

LEIA   
I know.    
_ (beat) _   
I need him back, Lando. I can't    
believe it's too late for him.

Lando shifts, shaking his head.

LANDO   
I dunno, Leia. I didn't hear our    
boy back on NaJedha.

LEIA   
Imagine if it was Jannah. What would    
you do to get her back?

LANDO   
_ (admitting it) _   
I’d be the one shaking the stars.

OUT OF THE CORNER OF LEIA'S EYE

A blue glow.

Luke stands behind where she and Lando are sitting. Watching over them the way they're watching over the shipyard.

Lando's oblivious to the dead Jedi. 

LUKE   
It's not time yet.

LEIA   
Yeah, well, I can't just sit here    
doing nothing.

She heaves herself to her feet. Shuffles toward the cockpit door. LANDO frowns after her -- naturally assuming Leia's talking to him.

LANDO   
Let me know if there's anything I can--

The door HISSES SHUT behind the departing Leia.

LANDO (CONT’D)   
\--do.   
  


**INT. SULLUSTAN CAVE - SHIPYARD - MORNING**

Rey wanders along, eyes wide. Taking in the KNOTS OF PEOPLE gathered near their respective ships.

She nearly TRIPS OVER LEIA as she rounds a corner between two PARKED FIGHTERS.

LEIA   
I need your help.

REY   
With what?

LEIA   
I have to talk to Ben.

Rey's eyes go wide. Whatever she could've expected Leia to ask, it wasn't this. 

She steels herself -- then nods. 


	11. Leia, Luke, & Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Leia team up to reach out to Ben Solo, and Hux's carefully layered plans bear fruit when the Supreme Leader calls his bluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the edge of safe harbor before this story really tips over the brink -- and it's Rey's word vs Hux's when it comes to the Forcekiller virus. Who Kylo chooses to believe will have ramifications for the entire galaxy...
> 
> Like this story? Consider recommending it to a friend! It's still one of my least-read fics, but it's fast becoming my sweet baboo -- and I'm very grateful to have you along for the ride!
> 
> TW // Today's drop includes some discussion about feeling wanted/loved v unwanted by one's parents. For anyone whose parents made them feel unwanted or like a burden, I feel ya and I'm glad you're here. 🖤
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. DEEP CAVERN - DAY**

Deep in the Sullustan cavern, Threepio and Artoo lag behind Leia and Rey, caught up on the uneven, volcanic terrain. Rey carries a KNAPSACK.

It's not just a cavern, but an EXTINCT LAVA TUBE. And they're deeper towards its heart, far from the Resistance encampment.

THREEPIO   
General Leia, I  really must protest--

LEIA   
Go back, Threepio.

Artoo WHISTLES PLAINTIVELY.

REY   
I  know, Artoo. Dark and isolated is    
what we need.

Rey and Leia disappear into the cave's shadows, the younger woman helping the older one along.

Artoo WHISTLES PLAINTIVELY, but the two droids stay put. 

THREEPIO   
Hmmph. Superfluous, indeed!

Artoo BLATTS in agreement.   


* * *

**EXT. SUBTERRANEAN POOL - DAY (DARKNESS)**

The lava tube terminates in a smooth subterranean pool.

Rey stops, surveys it in the gloom. The dull rumbling of SEA THUNDER rolls through the cavern, water DRIPPING from stalactites in sharp counterpoint. Otherwise, it's silent.

**The place is visually reminiscent of the mirror cave.**

Leia looks around, taking it in.

LEIA   
Think this'll work?

REY   
_ (re: what they're up to) _   
No idea.   
(realizing)   
Oh -- the cave? Yeah. I think so.    
Might be the only useful thing I    
found in the sacred texts.

Rey sets her satchel down, pulls out a CANTEEN. Takes a swig. 

LEIA   
I know you probably can't see my    
expression right now, but I'm astonished.

Rey LAUGHS MIRTHLESSLY. Settles herself beside the edge of the water, legs crossed.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
What do you want me to do with myself?

REY   
You should probably give me a minute    
to see if I can talk to him first.

LEIA   
"If"? I thought you said he was    
always right there at the edge of your mind.

REY   
Since NaJedha it's been ... different.

Leia perches on a rocky upthrust near Rey's knapsack.

LEIA   
Sounds promising.

Rey turns, regarding the older woman gravely.

REY   
Are you sure you want to do this?

LEIA   
We came all the way down here, seems    
like a waste of a hike.

REY   
I can't guarantee it won't be like    
it was with Luke. The cost could be--

LEIA   
_ (interrupting gently) _   
Some things are worth the risk.

A beat. Then Rey nods. 

REY   
Then ... be ready. In case this    
does work.

Rey closes her eyes. EXHALES slowly, searching for him.

REY (CONT’D)   
Ben…   
  


**EXT. MUSTAFAR - DUSK**

Kylo Ren stands high over an ANGRY HELLSCAPE that's dominated by lava rivers, jagged black rock, and thunderous, smoke-plumed skies.

VIOLENT wind tears at his hair. His immediate surroundings aren't clear yet, but he's on a RAILINGLESS OBSIDIAN BALCONY.

FURIOUS WHISPERS fill his ears.

Kylo HUNCHES against them, squinting. Overwhelmed. Trying to listen through the chaos.

Then he catches it -- the hint of her voice.

REY (V.O.)   
_ (distant) _   
Ben...

He turns away from the landscape just as--

INTERCUT WITH REY

\--Rey scrambles to her feet.

The sound is sucked out of both their worlds as their gazes lock.

KYLO REN   
You found me. 

REY   
I'm scared for you. The virus--

She breaks off at his QUIET LAUGH.

KYLO REN   
_ (amused) _   
Right. The  Forcekiller Virus.    
_ (beat) _   
Sounds terrifying, doesn't it?

Rey scowls at him. Stunned by his cavalier gloating.

REY   
You don't believe it's real.

KYLO REN   
And you don't know it's not a trap    
... but you'll come anyway.

REY   
Come where?

KYLO. Standing on a balcony at the juncture of the shadowy, tuning-fork shape of FORTRESS VADER. The immense castle GLEAMS like a black dagger, defying the very landscape.

The HARSH WHISPERS start to rise in his mind again, filling the velvet void of the Force-bond.

KYLO REN   
My grandfather's castle. Mine now.

Rey. Growing desperate.

REY   
Make Hux prove it. I swear to you,    
Ben, the virus is real.

KYLO REN   
I don't  need to make Hux prove it, I--

He breaks off as the WHISPERS SWELL, pouring through his mind like the static roar of a river. Nearly drowning him.

Rey lurches toward him, agonized.

REY   
You're sick.

KYLO REN   
The power here, it's...

He LAUGHS SAVAGELY, irises FLICKERING RED.  He's intoxicated by the dark side.

KYLO REN   
... intense. You'll feel it when you join me.   
_ (getting control of himself; prophetic) _   
And you  will join me, Rey.

REY   
I won't.

KYLO REN   
They'll send you.  Leia will send    
you to do her dirty work.

Leia STIFFENS, jolted alert as Rey speaks of her:

REY   
_ (softly) _   
Your mother wants you to come home,    
Ben. She misses you.

KYLO REN   
Did she miss me when she sent me    
away?   
_ (grimly) _   
Leia made me what I am.

Rey holds out her hand to Leia. It's the signal the old general's been waiting for.

Leia laces her fingers through Rey's.

Rey SCOWLS WITH EFFORT--

\--and Kylo recoils, furious and terrified as he sees Leia.

LEIA   
Ben...

He's frozen. Horrorstruck.

Rey is a statue beside Leia, brow knitted with focus as she bridges their minds across the galaxy.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Ben, come back to me. I love you.

KYLO REN   
You can't love me. I killed Han Solo.

LEIA. Grieving for everything they've both lost.

LEIA   
I know. And you coming home won't    
bring your dad back. But I want you    
to know something.   
_ (an aching beat) _   
I'm sorry.

Kylo is  furious.

KYLO REN   
Empty words.

LEIA   
Ben, I never should've let you go.    
I was wrong. I can't ever make it    
up to you--

He reels backward, letting rage claim him.

The wind whips harder, LASHING around him as  ANGRY WHISPERS fill his mind.

KYLO REN   
Stop it--

LEIA   
\--and I can't stop you -- I can't    
say that Kylo Ren isn't who you are    
now ... but that isn't who you  have to be.

Rey forces her eyes open. Gazes at him with longing.

REY   
Ben, please ... you still have a choice.

Kylo STAGGERS BACKWARD, GROWLING as he blocks them out!

IN THE CAVERN

Rey and Leia GASP WITH PAIN as the connection slams shut.

The younger woman staggers --  but the old general FALLS.

Rey catches her just before she hits the rocks...

REY (CONT’D)   
Leia!!

...and Leia's eyes drift shut, her consciousness fading.   


* * *

**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DAY**

Kylo staggers inside from the balcony, into the hushed, gargoyle-flanked THRONE ROOM.

VADER'S THRONE stands waiting, angular and foreboding. 

KYLO REN   
Hux!

The ginger man is across the room, speaking to MITAKA near a small squad of red-armored SITH TROOPERS who are guarding a HOVERING WEAPONS CRATE.

Hux hurries over, watching Kylo warily but outwardly deferential.

HUX   
_ (bowing) _   
Supreme Leader.

KYLO REN   
Show me.

Hux blinks, taken aback.

HUX   
You ... wish to see the warhead?

Kylo holds out his hand--

\--and the stormtroopers stumble back, SCATTERING as he uses the Force to draw the weapons crate over beside him.

HUX (CONT’D)   
Y-Yes, of course.

Mitaka watches, terrified, as Hux fumbles the crate open for Kylo's inspection.

INSIDE IT

NOT ONE BUT THREE WARHEADS, identical to the prototype from the Resistance briefing. Nestled in the box like GLOWING CRIMSON dragon eggs, swathed in delicate, ornate black metal.

HUX (CONT’D)   
Exactly as the Supreme Leader    
designed them.

KYLO REN   
The Resistance thinks the virus is    
real. But these are just toys.

The warhead nearest Hux RISES IN THE AIR as Kylo levitates it between them.

The general stills with fear.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)   
_ (softly dangerous) _   
... aren't they? 

Hux is paralyzed with terror.

Kylo lets the warhead DROP--

\--and it SHATTERS ON THE THRONE ROOM FLOOR! 

Everyone goes dead still ... but nothing happens. Hux sags a little in relief.

Until Kylo levitates the MIDDLE WARHEAD. 

KYLO REN (CONT’D)   
Just a mind game to lure the Jedi    
here. Into our trap.

He inspects the glowing liquid. Peering into its heart.

Hux CRINGES as the SECOND WARHEAD SHATTERS, joining the wreckage of the first on the floor between them.

A DROPLET OF CRIMSON LIQUID lands on Hux's boot.

Hux stares at it. Still nothing.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)   
Why are you so afraid?

Hux shifts -- but even as Kylo studies him, RUSHING WHISPERS overrun his mind.

Kylo twitches his head, trying to hear through the chaos.

Hux blinks nervously, trying to maintain his composure.

HUX   
Supreme Leader, we are standing on    
the grave of a Sith portal. How could    
a mere mortal such as myself  not be terrified?

Mitaka. Watching this exchange.

Kylo looks around. Taking in the way Mitaka and the troopers are half-cowering.

He relaxes. The WHISPERS HUSH -- but they're still there, humming at the back of his mind, incessant like a waterfall.

KYLO REN   
Clean that up. And stay alert.

Kylo strides off, sweeping out of the throne room as some of the anonymous stormtroopers hurry to take care of the mess.

Hux and Mitaka exchange a knowing look.

HUX   
Preparation, Captain Mitaka. And,    
perhaps, a Supreme Leader worthy of    
our service. One who doesn't fear death.

THE THIRD BOMB.

Hux reaches out. Presses a DISCREET BUTTON at the warhead's base.

BLACK LIQUID squirts into the glowing red fluid, staining it like ink.

DARK ENERGY CRACKLES through the liquid matrix, playing over Hux's grim smirk before he closes the crate.   


* * *

LEIA'S EYES SLOWLY OPEN... 

**INT. SULLUSTAN MED CENTER - NIGHT**

...and she finds Rey sitting beside her in a sterile med tent. The BEEPING of monitors and WHIRRING of MEDICAL DROIDS punctuates the silence.

LEIA   
Wasn't  that something.

Rey looks like she's been on a knife's-edge for hours -- she MELTS IN RELIEF at seeing the general awaken.

REY   
Leia.

They clasp hands. Any friction between them now gone.

REY (CONT’D)   
I was afraid ... I mean, I thought--

LEIA   
I'm old, kid. These things happen.

Leia's smile is bittersweet as Rey SQUEEZES HER HANDS again.  
  


LEIA (PRELAP)(CONT’D)   
His grandfather's castle? 

**INT. SULLUSTAN MED CENTER - NIGHT (LATER)**

A MED DROID hovers at Leia medside, but whirs away about its business as Leia (now propped up on pillows) frowns at Rey.

LEIA   
Mustafar. That's the only place he    
can mean. Fortress Vader.

REY  
_(dryly)_  
Which is better, a creepy grandpa    
with a fortress, or no grandpa at all?   
_ (beat, tentatively:) _   
What was he like?

LEIA   
Anakin Skywalker?

Rey nods.

REY   
How did he become Darth Vader?

LEIA   
All I  really know of him are the    
things we found out in the years    
after the rebellion. He was…   
_ (considering) _   
...lonely. Afraid. He thought power    
was the answer to everything.

REY   
_ (grudging) _   
I was lonely and afraid, and it didn't    
turn me into a monster.

LEIA   
But it  could have. The capacity   
for good and evil is in all of us.

Rey SNORTS with a surprised laugh.

REY   
That doesn't sound like something    
Luke would say.

LEIA   
Luke and I were brought up very    
differently. And I think that's    
part of the problem.

REY   
Because you were a princess?

LEIA   
Because I knew I was loved.

REY. That stings.

REY   
Luke wasn't?

LEIA   
Luke was brought up by his aunt and    
uncle -- and it wasn't the same. I    
grew up knowing that Bail and Breha    
had adopted me. That they loved me.    
Wanted me.

Rey's riveted. Sorrowful and fascinated all at once.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Han was the same -- his father    
abandoned him. Of the three of us,    
I was the only one who grew up    
having real parents.

Leia shakes her head, disappointed in herself.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
In my naivete I didn't realize I was    
the only one of us who could've given    
Ben what he needed.

The general moves to pull away, but Rey holds her hands tight. Impressing the words on her.

REY   
I'm going to Mustafar. And I'm not    
coming back without him.

LEIA   
Don't underestimate Kylo Ren.

REY   
I won't. But the conflict in him is    
stronger than ever.

LEIA   
You sure about that?

Rey nods.

REY   
I don't know how to explain it.    
It's like we're part of each other.   
(beat)   
I think he's right. That we  do belong    
Together. On the same side, at least.

LEIA   
Just bring yourself back in one piece.

Rey nods. Gives Leia's hands a final squeeze.

REY   
I should go pull a strike team together.

LEIA   
A  small one. The fewer lives risked,   
the better.

Rey nods. Stands, and awkwardly kisses Leia's forehead.

Then she's gone.

Leia watches her leave. LUKE shining beside her bed like a pale blue sun.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Is she gonna be alright?

LUKE   
I don't know. But that girl is the    
galaxy's last hope.


	12. Dark Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey opens herself to the dark side on Mustafar as Finn, Rose, and Poe's lives hang in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one, bbys ... oof.
> 
> See if you can find the ROTJ callback -- it's not terribly subtle, but when I see it in my mind ... *chef kiss.*
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you're showing this story -- don't forget to show some love to [Lucia](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), to whom this story is dedicated, and my beta reader (as well as phenomenal writer in her own right) [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle)!!
> 
> Ok, here we go! (picking up from Rey leaving the med bay on Sullust...)
> 
>   
> 

The med center doors HISS SHUT behind Rey--   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE MUSTAFAR**

\--and the LAAT DROPSHIP,  _ MILLENNIUM FALCON _ , and POE'S X-WING drop out of hyperspace in an arrowhead formation, the  _ Falcon  _ leading the way.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP COCKPIT - SPACE**

Rose is at the helm, Finn in the co-pilot's seat behind her. Fiver and another FN CORPS DEFECTOR in the gunner's bubbles flanking the front of the ship.

They gaze down at the ruddy planet, eyes wide through their goggles. They speak over their headset comms:

ROSE   
Well, there it is.

Finn's jaw flexes as he tries to hold himself back, in vain--

FINN   
Rose, can we just--

ROSE   
Not now, Finn. We've gotta keep our    
heads clear, and I...

She breaks off. Sighs heavily, hurting deeply. 

FINN   
I know -- but when you're ready,    
I've just-- I need to talk to you about    
what happened.

ROSE   
I'll let you know when I'm ready.    
Right now we protect Rey.

FINN   
Yeah.

He stares down at Mustafar, trying to get his mind on the mission.

FINN (CONT’D)   
... protect Rey.   
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - SPACE**

BB-8 BURBLES over the comm to Poe, who checks his displays.

POE   
Nope, I'm not seeing anything out    
here. Not so much as a satellite.   
_ (over the comm) _   
You getting anything, Rey?   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Rey is mesmerized by the fiery planet. Chewie's paws move over the controls, preparing the ship to approach. 

Threepio is seatbelted into one of the rear seats near Artoo, wittering to himself:

THREEPIO   
What General Leia was thinking    
sending us along on this mission, I    
will never understand...

POE (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _   
Rey, you copy?

THREEPIO   
Er, Mistress Rey?

She doesn't hear the dithering droid -- but JUMPS, snapping out of her trance at Chewie's GRUFF BARK.

REY   
Wha--? Oh…   
_ (into comm) _   
No, I don't see anything. But he's    
down there.

Artoo WHISTLES, asking something. 

Rey shakes her head, at a loss for how to explain it.

REY (CONT’D)   
Because I can feel him.

POE (V.O.)   
Alright, then, taking us in ... eyes    
sharp, people...

IN SPACE. The trio of ships SWING TOWARD MUSTAFAR.   


* * *

**EXT. MUSTAFAR CLIFFS - DUSK**

FORTRESS VADER rises from the volcanic landscape, looming over the nearby cliff and its SEARING LAVAFALLS.

Poe's X-wing, the  _ Falcon _ , and the LAAT gunship are parked on the crescent-shaped cliff, behind a caldera that belches BLACK SMOKE.

Rose, Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Zeroes survey the fortress through ELECTRO-BINOCULARS. All of them BRISTLE WITH WEAPONS.

Rey sits on the Falcon's lowered ramp near the droids, set apart from Fiver and the platoon of defectors, looking ill.

She hears the conversation faintly through  INDECIPHERABLE, ANGRY WHISPERS -- the same ones that were plaguing Kylo.

POE   
Are you guys seeing  any movement?

BB-8 BURBLES. Chewie GROWLS in agreement.

ZEROES   
She's sure they're actually here?

ROSE   
_ (noticing Rey) _   
Finn, she's-- 

Finn turns back at Rose's words, sees Rey hunched over. He and Rose share a WORRIED LOOK, hurry to Rey's side.

ROSE (CONT’D)   
You don't look so good, sweetie.

REY   
The dark side... It's really strong here.

She stares at Fortress Vader, struck by a bad feeling.

REY (CONT’D)   
I should've come alone.

FINN    
And let you have all the fun?    
No way, Jedi.

Rey's irises CRACKLE WITH RED LIGHT as she seethes:

REY   
I'm not--

Finn and Rose flinch away, startled -- but  the crimson glow fades as Rey gets control of herself.

REY (CONT’D)   
\--Sorry. Just promise me that you'll    
go back at the first sign of trouble.

FINN   
We don't leave our friends behind.

ROSE   
_ (firmly) _   
If there's trouble we'll fall back.    
All of us. Okay?

Rey reluctantly nods. Finn and Rose help her to her feet.

ZEROES   
_ (to team) _   
Let's move out!

Chewie ROARS MOURNFULLY, clutches his bowcaster. Watching as they pick their way along the cliff, staying behind with Threepio and Artoo.

THREEPIO   
Precisely, Chewbacca! We will keep    
the engines warm -- just leave it to us!

Artoo BLATTS, backtalking.

THREEPIO (CONT’D)   
Yes I  do understand the principles    
of geothermal heat, you mechanical    
windbag!

Off Chewie's PLAINTIVE HOWL--   


* * *

**EXT. FORTRESS VADER - DUSK**

Rey gazes up at the fortress, now looming directly over the Resistance strike team like an executioner's blade.

Her hands stray to her weapons, reassuring herself that her LIGHTSABER and BLASTER are still in place.   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER ENTRANCE HALL - DUSK**

Rose and Zeroes are at the point position of the procession, WEAPONS DRAWN. Their footsteps echo off the obsidian walls.

The space is a Gothic nightmare -- dark and brooding, lit by panels of GLOWING LAVA.  Three dark doorways await, offering corridors that each bend out of sight.

As Rey and Finn cross the castle's threshold--

\--A BLAST DOOR SLIDES DOWN OUT OF THE WALL, trapping them inside!!

Everyone scrambles into defensive stances.

FIVER   
Negative for movement, Captain.

ROSE   
Yeah, but  someone's home.

Fiver SCOWLS at a MISSHAPEN GARGOYLE, unsettled.

POE   
Beebee, what'cha getting in here?

BB-8 recoils from a BROKEN-OFF GARGOYLE HEAD with a  _ BLERRP  _ of surprise before launching into RAPID-FIRE BEEPING.

ZEROES   
Force fields?

POE   
How are we supposed to find our way    
forward if we don't even know where    
we're going?

ROSE   
Pick a doorway.

FINN   
Rey, can you feel anything? 

REY. The WHISPERING VOICES tug at her, LOUDER as she tries to reach out through the Force. She WINCES.

FINN (CONT’D)   
Hey--!

REY   
It's hard to think through the noise.   
_ (shaking her head) _   
I-I don't know which way to go.

Rey wanders forward, face scrunched as she struggles to block out the dark whispers. 

ZEROES   
Maybe we should split up.

POE ROSE  
No way! Separating is  I really don't think  
never the way to go-- that's a good idea--

Finn moves to Rey's side as she blindly stumbles forward, trying to shake the voices and her burgeoning headache.

FINN   
What is it?

REY   
The Dark side ... if I even try to    
touch the Force, it's waiting.

FINN   
Where's it coming from?

Finn looks around, trying to find a physical source. Rey's irises GLOW RED as she fights to hold it in.

REY   
Inside me.

Rey and Finn unwittingly step over the threshold of the CENTER DOOR (set opposite the entrance) and  a PORTCULLIS SLAMS DOWN, blocking them off from the rest of the group!!

Rey and Finn stare at each other, the RED GLOW fading.

She looks at her hands, perplexed. 

REY (CONT’D)   
I didn't do that.

Everyone THROWS THEMSELVES at the portcullis, trying to physically lift it -- but they recoil, SHOUTING IN PAIN!!

Rose shakes her hands, trying to rid them of the ache.

ROSE   
It's magnetically sealed. 

POE   
So much for not splitting up.

One at a time, they fall back from the unyielding metal.

REY   
We have to keep moving forward.    
_ (beat) _   
You should stay here. All of you.    
I'll scout ahead, try to find a way    
to open the doors.

Finn readies his blaster rifle.

FINN   
You go, I go.

ZEROES   
We can check out these side passages --    
maybe they join up somewhere ahead.

Nods of agreement all around. 

Finn catches Rose's attention as their gazes meet, stopping her as Poe, and Zeroes fall back.

ROSE   
_ (re: her hands) _   
Don't even say it.

FINN   
Be careful.

ROSE   
You guys, too.

Finn glances at Poe -- and their gazes meet. Just for a moment, but Rose sees it. She pulls away.

Finn watches her go. Wanting to talk, but knowing this isn't the moment.

ZEROES   
_ (to Poe & Rose) _   
I'll take half the squad in this    
passage, you two take the other half    
that way?

ROSE   
Hope to see you on the far side.

They BUMP FOREARMS, then Zeroes turns back to the squad, directing them into equal squads. 

Rey and Finn watch their friends split up. He squeezes her shoulder -- and she nods, strengthened, as they move out.

BEHIND THEM

Zeroes' detachment moves through the threshold to the left; Rose and Poe head out to the right, accompanied by BB-8.

As soon as the groups are across their respective thresholds, GRATED BLAST DOORS SLAM DOWN BEHIND THEM, blocking them apart.   


* * *

**INT. FORTRESS VADER LEFT CORRIDOR - DAY**

Zeroes and Fiver prowl along with half of the defectors.

AN ORANGE THREAD FLASHES on the smooth black floor. Zeroes slows, squints down at it.  It's a seam in the shiny rock.

BEHIND THEM

A square section of the floor falls away into lava!!

ZEROES   
Move!! 

They sprint forward, toward where the corridor narrows in another empty doorway, as the floor sinks one huge panel at a time.

Zeroes' team barely makes it across the far threshold -- but the destruction stops at the hallway's edge. 

Another portcullis slams shut behind them, blocking them out of the lava-flooded section of corridor.

FIVER   
Like we wanted to go back that    
way anyhow.   


* * *

**INT. FORTRESS VADER RIGHT CORRIDOR - DUSK**

Poe and Rose lead the small team through the dim, lava-lit corridor, glancing around for any sign of ambush. BB-8 trundles along in the middle of the pack. 

POE   
So, uh ... did Finn get a chance to    
talk to you?

ROSE   
What is  with you two?    
(sighs)   
I guess you are kinda perfect for    
each other -- I mean, you share a    
spectacularly awful sense of timing--

POE   
Hey--!

ROSE   
First my sister, now Finn...

Poe stares at her, hurt, as he slows. Other members of the team pass by them, rotating forward as they fall behind. 

POE   
Rose, do you think I'm taking people    
away from you?

ROSE   
I don't--   
_ (trying to find the words) _   
It's just-- It feels like--

The CORRIDOR SHIFTS, CANTING onto its side.

OVER THEIR HEADS. A force-field SHORTS OUT -- and the team scrambles away as LAVA POURS from the shorted-out panel!

BB-8 SHRIEKS IN ALARM. Braces himself in the doorway ahead, shooting out APPENDAGES, helping the soldiers to safety.

Rose is on the wrong side, divided from the rest of their group.  She's trapped.

Poe stares back at her through the narrow gap between the lava and a NARROW SECTION OF OPEN SPACE, heartsick.

ROSE   
You've gotta look after Finn for me --    
promise you will.

POE   
That's gonna be a lot easier to do    
with you around to help me out.

ROSE   
I can't get through, it's too narrow!

POE   
Rose Tico, you are not a quitter.   
Slide yourself through sideways, I'm    
right here.

Rose nods shakily as Poe reaches out for her.

The lava nears her boots -- but Rose presses herself flat against the now-crooked wall, inching her way under the flow.

THE CORRIDOR SHAKES, AND ROSE SLIPS--

\--but Poe catches her hand just in time, dragging her to safety!

POE (CONT’D)   
_ Yeah!! _ Told you I had you!

ROSE   
Run now, celebrate later!

POE   
Yup!

They scramble to safety as ANOTHER TEMBLOR shakes the fortress.   


* * *

**INT. FORTRESS VADER CENTER CORRIDOR - DUSK**

Rey and Finn STUMBLE as the shockwave hits. She's haggard with the weight of the dark side, barely staying on her feet.

FINN   
Poe and Rose-- Zeroes--

REY   
I think they're alright.

AHEAD OF THEM. The corridor's outlines DISAPPEAR INTO SMOKE.

WHISPERS RISE as the black smoke coils out to touch Rey's hand. She twitches back, instinctively loathing it.

REY (CONT’D)   
Hold onto the wall.

He touches the left wall.  She touches the right.

REY. Her breaths come faster, shallowing with fear as the darkness swallows her.

**The VOICES RISE ... and among them, the** **_KOHH-PAHHH_ ** **breathing of** **Darth Vader** **and the cruel, high-pitched laughter of** **Emperor Palpatine.**

REY'S SPEARSTAFF HUMS TO LIFE as a portcullis SLAMS SHUT behind them!!

The blade's warm glow chases the coiling shadows away -- but Finn isn't with her.

REY (CONT’D)   
Finn!!

FINN. The darkness coils away from him, too, the feverish light of the LAVA PANELS revealing the portcullis at his back. He turns, baffled to find himself alone.

FINN   
Rey, where are you?! 

FROM ABOVE.  The corridor is forked. Rey and Finn are trapped in separate branches, both locked in by the portcullises.

REY   
I'm here!

Rey is in disbelief. Utterly shaken.  Utterly alone.

Finn turns, looks in the other direction. BRIGHT ORANGE LIGHT GLOWS, illuminating another bend in the corridor. 

FINN   
D'you see that? There's something    
up ahead.

Rey turns, sees it too. She swings her saberstaff into a defensive position as she hears him:

KYLO REN (V.O.)   
Rey...

REY   
_ (murmuring) _   
Ben ... where are you?   


* * *

**INT. SHATTERED CHAMBER - DUSK**

Rey moves into sight, steps quickening as she finds the corridor's end.

FINN (O.S.)   
Rey!

She hurries, skids around the corner -- but where the mouth of her corridor is open, his is separated from the shattered chamber by another GRATED METAL DOOR.

REY   
Are you alright?

FINN   
Yeah, I'm fine -- you?

Rey nods,  thumbs off her lightsaber as BB-8 BEEPS A CHEERFUL GREETING and a familiar voice echoes through the chamber:

ZEROES (O.S.)   
We're here, too.

Rey turns, seeing the hall for the first time.

It's two storeys of open space, the floor flooded with lava and punctuated by the upthrusts of BROKEN PILLARS. Devastated as though by a massive explosion.

A NARROW LIP OF ROCK runs along the near side of the chamber;  Zeroes, Fiver, and their half of the platoon are visible through a grated door at one end of the line of rock. 

Rose, Poe, BB-8, and the second crew are at its mirror counterpart at the other end.

POE   
Nothing ominous about  this.

REY   
There has to be a control panel around    
here somewhere.

Rey searches the wall around Finn's portcullis, stopping at Rose's voice:

ROSE   
Is that the kind of thing we're    
looking for?

Everyone looks where Rose is pointing. An OPEN DOORWAY LOOMS beyond a BROKEN OBSIDIAN SLAB high overhead,  a CONTROL PANEL set into the wall beside it.

Rey stares up at the control panel and the empty doorway. CHILLED as the voices tug at her.

FINN   
It's gotta be a trap.

REY   
Probably. But I can't go looking    
for the warhead alone.

Rey clips her saber hilt to her belt. Sweat beads her brow as she grits her jaw, and the DARK WHISPERS FADE. 

She exhales slowly. Turns toward Poe and Rose's door.

She SPRINTS FORWARD--

POE   
Wait, what's she doing--?  _ Rey!! _

Poe trips backward--

\--as Rey uses her momentum to WALL RUN UP a few steps, jumping to catch the first of a line of PROJECTING POLES.

She kips up. Flips across the bars like a gymnast. The lava BUBBLES below as she jumps to a SHATTERED PILLAR.

Everyone else watches. Hearts in their throats.

FINN   
_ (under his breath) _   
Come on, you can do it--

Rey's getting close. Nearly high enough to reach the control panel and the dark maw of the OPEN DOORWAY.

Her attention is completely focused on her goal.

KYLO REN (V.O.)   
Almost there.

Rey SLIPS AS SHE LAUNCHES HERSELF TO A BROKEN EDGE, landing AGAINST it instead of on top of it.

HER IRISES FLARE RED -- and as she heaves herself up, the move  has the oomph of the Force behind it.

Rose hears something SHIFT near Finn, switches places with Poe to get a better angle.

ABOVE FINN'S PORTCULLIS. More black stone ... and just barely visible, the red boot of a SITH TROOPER.

ROSE   
_ Rey, it's a trap!! _

REY reaches the empty doorway on the edge just as Rose's yell echoes through the chamber. She turns back to find--

DARTH VADER'S THRONE

And seated in it, Kylo Ren.

Hux and Mitaka stand beside him, the tableau completed by the SURVIVING KNIGHTS OF REN and flanking lines of SITH TROOPERS.  They've been watching her.

Hux smiles, flush with victory.

REY   
No...

HUX   
Kill them.

BLAST DOORS slam down behind each of the three Resistance groups, sealing them in!

Rey tries to make sense of the CONTROL PANEL as the Sith troopers deploy, shooting down at the trapped Resistance fighters like fish in a barrel.

Finn, Rose, Poe, and the FN platoon try to fire back, but they're in  serious trouble.

FIVER   
Cap, what do we do??

Rey YANKS wires out of the control panel. It does nothing.

Kylo's saber is clipped to his belt, untouched. He raises his hand, and the magnetically-sealed portcullis doors RISE.

Finn. Rose. Poe. Fiver. Zeroes.

They have no cover.

Rey looks down. Utterly at a loss as the DARK WHISPERS SEETHE IN HER EARS. Insensate to the SITH TROOPERS emerging from the shadowy corridor, flanking her.

Kylo watches her, tranquil amid the chaos.   
Nothing else in the galaxy matters to him but her.

KYLO REN   
_ (to Rey) _   
You know what to do. How to    
save them.

A BLASTER BOLT SLAMS into Zeroes' chest. He falls, GASPING.

FIVER   
Captain!!

FINN   
_ Zee!!  _

Finn scrambles along the broken ledge to Zeroes -- but he's gone. Tears brim in Finn's eyes.

FURY burns in Rey's chest -- and she HOWLS WITH RAGE!

Her eyes GLOW RED as she opens herself to the Dark Side.

A SHOCKWAVE OF POWER erupts from her body -- and the SITH TROOPERS STUMBLE.

One loses his balance on the edge. He topples into the lava, vanishing with a SCREAM!

Rey claws her fingers in the air, pulls DOWN.

The blast doors behind the strike team SPRING OPEN.   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER CENTER CORRIDOR - DUSK**

The twin barriers at the forked corridor OPEN. The dark smoke dissipates.   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER ENTRANCE HALL**

All the shut doors and trammels SNAP OPEN.   
  


**INT. SHATTERED CHAMBER/FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

Kylo INHALES, lets his eyes drift shut. Holds up one gloved hand, tightening his splayed fingers into a FIST.

The shattered chamber begins to REASSEMBLE ITSELF, huge broken pieces rising out of the lava as the chunks of the structure fit together like puzzle pieces.

THROUGH THE GAPS

FINN shoots wildly at the Sith Troopers, erratic with grief.

REY   
FINN, RUN!!

FINN   
No-- Rey--!!

Poe and Rose sprint over to Finn, laying down covering fire. BB-8 rolls over to help, but gets GRAZED by a stray bolt.

POE   
We've gotta go!

REY   
_ GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT THROUGH THE  _ _  
_ _ MIDDLE GO--!! _

ROSE   
Come on, Finn!

Rose and Poe DRAG Finn toward the nearer open corridor in the middle as the Resistance strike team pours into the darkness,  following a SHRIEKING BB-8.

FINN. He sobs, Rey's face the last thing he sees before the open space between them closes, the torn-apart storeys healing themselves like a wound.


	13. The Fall of Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stand of Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku, as the First Order prepares to unleash the Forcekiller Virus on the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are shaking as I write this, knowing what's to come.
> 
> I hope George would be proud of this.  
> I hope Carrie, legendary script doctor that she was, would think it doesn't suck.  
> I hope it knits together a tiny piece of our broken hearts.
> 
> I love y'all. Take my hand, and away we go...
> 
> 🦋
> 
>   
> 

**INT. FORTRESS VADER CENTER CORRIDOR - DUSK**

Poe and Rose haul Finn along bodily as the team sprints for the front door, BB-8 like a beacon in the gloom.

FINN  
We can't just leave her here!

ROSE  
We don't have a choice!   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

Kylo watches Rey with cool satisfaction as the throne room seals itself back together. 

Hux SNEERS at the Sith Troopers scattered about the room:

HUX  
After them! Deploy the aerial units.

Most of the Sith Troopers sprint from the room, only a handful remaining to guard the perimeter. Those that remain TRAIN THEIR WEAPONS on Rey.

HUX (CONT’D)  
...and as for  you,  scavenger--

Rey's eyes RADIATE DARK POWER -- and Hux's words break off as he CHOKES.

Hux, Mitaka, and the Sith Troopers COUGH, weapons trembling as they fight for air.

Only Rey and Kylo are untouched.

KYLO REN  
Beautiful.   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER ENTRANCE HALL - DUSK**

The Resistance team scrambles through the entrance hall, piling out of the fortress just as-- 

TIE FIGHTERS ROAR out of the billowing smoke, spitting EMERALD ENERGY BOLTS at the fleeing team. 

POE  
Let's go, let's move!!   
  


**EXT. MUSTAFAR - DUSK**

The strike team SPRINTS along the ridgeline of the cliff as more TIE FIGHTERS erupt from HIDDEN HANGARS beneath Fortress Vader.  
  


**EXT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DUSK**

Chewbacca ROARS, squeezing off a few potshots from his bowcaster before he hurries back inside the _Falcon_.

Threepio and Artoo narrowly avoid LASER BOLTS from the screaming TIEs.

THREEPIO  
I don't understand why Mistress Leia   
would send us on such a dangerous   
mission -- was it something I said?

Artoo WHISTLES IN EXCITEMENT as the droids follow Chewie into the relative safety of the _Falcon_ .   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

The HOWLING of TIE fighters sounds through the open doorway to the balcony. 

SUDDENLY--

Rey's rigid posture relaxes as  she SHOVES THE DARKNESS AWAY. 

She closes her eyes ... and when she opens them again, her irises are dark. Not red-wreathed, but normal.

The chokehold on Hux, Mitaka, and the Sith Troopers eases. They WHEEZE, GASPING for air.

Kylo sits forward, scowling at her.

HUX  
Shoot. Her. 

KYLO REN  
No.   
(beat)   
She's no danger to me. 

The Sith Troopers glance between them, uncertain whose orders to follow.

ONE SOLDIER TAKES A SHOT AT REY -- but Kylo WAVES the bolt away, flicking it back at the soldier, who FALLS with a cry.

Kylo doesn't even notice. He narrows his eyes at Rey.

KYLO REN (CONT’D)  
What are you doing?

REY  
I came to save you, Ben. But I won't   
use the Dark Side to do it.   
(beat)   
If I have to close myself to the   
Force like Luke did, then I will.   
You mean more to me than power, and   
I’m not leaving without you.

KYLO. Shaken. No one's ever said that to him before. 

HUX  
Mitaka!

Mitaka NODS to two Sith troopers near the empty doorway -- and they pull the HOVERING WEAPONS CRATE out of the dark corner of the throne room where it's been waiting.

They throw open the lid to reveal THE ARMED BIOGENIC WARHEAD.

REY  
 _(terrified)_   
The virus.

HUX  
What a timely moment to test   
its efficacy.

Kylo glances between Rey and Hux. His certainty cracking. The bomb looks different now that it's armed, the red matrix CRACKLING WITH DARK ENERGY. 

KYLO REN  
That's enough, Hux.

REY  
Ben, we have to destroy it.

KYLO REN  
It's just a prop, it's not real.

HUX  
Oh but it is.

Now  Hux has Kylo's attention -- and Kylo lurches to his feet.

HUX (CONT’D)  
Did you  really  think Supreme Leader   
Snoke would go to such lengths for a   
ruse? He was made of sterner stuff.

Hux strides a few paces closer to Mitaka, fully in control of this situation.

HUX (CONT’D)  
You have a choice before you,   
Kylo Ren. 

The remaining Knights of Ren step forward -- and suddenly the way they're flanking him feels ominous. Like with one step, he's become their prisoner.

Rey watches. As tightly coiled as Kylo, keeping an eye on Mitaka as he retrieves something else from the weapons crate. 

HUX (CONT’D)  
Prove your loyalty to the First Order.   
Strike down your enemy and take up   
the mantle you stole ... or die.

Mitaka hands the DARK, GLOBE-SIZED THING to Hux, who turns and proffers it to Kylo.

HIS MASK

Resurrected from his fit of pique. The cracks filled with GLEAMING GOLD.

KYLO. Utterly lost,  the furious whispers of the Sith  rising in his mind as he confronts his destiny. 

* * *

**EXT. MUSTAFAR CLIFFS - DUSK**

The remains of the Resistance strike team piles back aboard the waiting ships. BB-8 zooms to Poe's X-wing, ready to go.

Fiver climbs the ladder into the LAAT, dashing away tears as she flips switches and the engine HUMS TO LIFE.

Other FN corps defectors jump back aboard the ship, and the weapons systems POWER UP.

NEARBY

Poe and Rose are still half-dragging Finn toward the cluster of waiting ships.

FINN  
We have to go back for her-- _Rey--!!_

POE  
It's too late!   
_(to Rose)_   
What do we do with him?

ROSE  
The _Falcon_ . I'll take the gunship.   
(tougher, to Finn:)   
Finn, Chewie needs your help. We   
can't lose  him,  too.

That gets through to Finn -- and as he nods, he's the first to see the TIE FIGHTER on approach.  
  


**INT. TIE FIGHTER - DUSK**

Finn, Rose, and Poe make a tempting target, an isolated cluster on their own, divided from the huddle of ships.

FINN  
Down!!

They duck -- and  Finn throws protective arms around Poe and Rose,  shielding them with his body as EMERALD ENERGY BOLTS blow holes in the rocky ground around them.

The TIE fighter SCREAMS PAST ... and they exchange relieved glances.  Everyone's okay. 

A HARD SHOT from the gunship clips the TIE's wing, and it CRASHES to the cliff, exploding in a VIOLENT FIREBALL.

They jump to their feet.

FINN (CONT’D)  
Let's go!

They each scramble to their respective ships -- Finn to the Falcon, Poe to his X-wing, Rose to the LAAT gunship.

* * *

**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

THROUGH THE BALCONY DOORWAY

Rey sees the three Resistance ships rising from the lava-cleft surface. Watching them escaping is bittersweet.

Kylo takes his helmet from Hux. Scowls down at it, thinking, as Hux prowls closer.

HUX  
We know that our enemies are massing   
at Naboo -- and the dreadnought is   
already on its way from Exegol with   
thousands  of these bombs. Strike at   
the heart of the Resistance you so   
deeply hate and crush them once and   
for all!

Kylo hesitates. Hux is sick of it.

HUX (CONT’D)  
Or if you prefer, we can begin now.

EVERYONE JUMPS as Hux SHOOTS the glassine warhead, the bolt SHATTERING its delicate matrix.

Mitaka and the Sith troopers edge back from  the BLACK MIST that pours forth, shot with CRIMSON LIGHTNING.  It crawls through the air like a living nightmare.

Rey alone holds her ground.

Kylo looks up at her, abruptly and truly worried for her -- and they gaze at each other across the throne room.

HUX (CONT’D)  
Reclaim your helm and become the   
leader you were born to be ... or   
die at the hands of your so-called Knights.

The Knights of Ren READY THEIR WEAPONS.

Rey. Utterly calm. At peace with her choice, even as her heart pounds and the smoke gusts closer.

REY  
I'm not going anywhere without you, Ben.

THROUGH THE DOORWAY. The Resistance ships exchange fire with the TIEs, harried by the tiny fighters.

AN EXPLOSION as another First Order ship spirals out of control and impacts a lava river, sending up a FIERY PLUME.

KYLO. His gloved fingers tighten on the helmet as he looks down again.

When he looks up, his face is clear with certainty. His own choice made. 

He takes a deep breath. Strides forward.  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - DUSK**

Chewie BARKS QUICKLY as ALARMS SCREAM. Finn wrestles with the controls as Artoo and Threepio TUMBLE AROUND behind them.

FINN  
I  know  we need altitude, but how are   
we supposed to get it with these   
fighters all over us

An EXPLOSION OVERHEAD -- and they wince from the brilliance.

Poe's X-wing swoops past.

POE (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_   
Sorry, Finn, just had a little something   
on your back -- you're good now.

ROSE (V.O.)  
I'm gonna try to boost us out of   
atmo and calculate the jump to   
lightspeed.

THROUGH THE COCKPIT WINDOW 

The LAAT gunship lifts higher. Finn stares back at Fortress Vader, racked by grief and guilt.

FINN  
Chewie ... get us out of here. 

* * *

**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

The POISONOUS GAS BEARING THE FORCEKILLER VIRUS swirls around Rey, wrapping about her knees, her hips, her chest--

She COUGHS as she inhales the first pale lungful. Her vision blurs. Kylo is a dark figure as the world spins.

He catches her  as she sags, holds her body against his own. 

Hux watches as the RED-LIT DARKNESS SWIRLS AROUND THE TWO FIGURES like a ring of deathly energy.

ELECTRICITY CRACKLES over Rey's lips as she fades.

REY  
Ben...

A BLUE GLOW NEAR THE BALCONY DOOR--

\--and Kylo turns to see someone impossible silhouetted by the dark ring and the Mustafar twilight. 

His grandfather.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER looks young, around the same age as Kylo -- and dire circumstances notwithstanding, he smiles kindly.

ANAKIN  
You know what to do.   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - DUSK**

CHEWIE HOWLS IN FRUSTRATION, beating his paws against the control panel as ALARMS WHOOP and the ship BANKS SHARPLY!

Threepio and Artoo tumble past the cockpit entrance.

THREEPIO  
Oh Master Finn, heeeelp!!

Artoo WHISTLES IN DELIGHT. 

FINN  
 _(to Chewie)_   
What do you mean, _the ship won't_ _  
_ _respond?_ We're clearly flying   
somewhere! 

THREEPIO (O.S.)  
What do you mean, _Master Skywalker--_   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

Kylo Ren lifts his mask--

\--AND PLACES IT OVER REY'S FACE.

The mask seals itself against her skin as the viral mist HOWLING about them is SUCKED OUT INTO THE SKY.

SOLDIERS COWER as the entire wall around the balcony door EXPLODES.

Anakin's Force-ghost GRINS, disappearing into a blinding, BLUE-WHITE GLOW--

\--of the MILLENNIUM FALCON's engines as the ship spins around, sinking below the infinity's-edge of the balcony.

**BEN SOLO** tightens his arm around Rey's waist.

BEN  
Ride’s here.

They take off, darting toward the _Falcon_ as it hovers -- Ben twisting his hand--   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - DUSK**

\--as Chewie vainly fights the unresponsive controls. Finn peers up through the cockpit window.

FINN  
Wait, something's happening ... I   
think it's Rey!!   
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

Hux's face is nearly purple with fury as he points at Rey and Ben.

HUX  
 _FIRE!!_

Ben swings his free arm back toward the Sith troopers -- their weapons FLY BACKWARD, jerked from their hands to CLATTER on the obsidian floor.

The Falcon's just there before them--

\--and Ben's turned the wrong way to see Hux pull  the GLEAMING PISTOL from his belt  once more.

REY  
 _(through mask)_   
NO!

Hux FIRES A SINGLE SHOT -- and Rey grabs Ben's body, throwing him in front of her as they leap off the edge.

Then they're gone.  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - DUSK**

Finn and Chewie hear the HEAVY THUD of something landing on the top of the ship -- and the _Falcon_ swerves as the controls return to Chewie's power.

FINN  
Artoo, get her inside!!   
  


**EXT. MUSTAFAR - DUSK**

Poe's X-wing pursues a pair of TIE fighters, keeping them off the _Millennium Falcon_ 's back as the ship rises to join the LAAT gunship.

ROSE (V.O.)  
We're clear. Transmitting coordinates   
for the jump to Naboo.   
  


**INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DUSK**

Finn scrambles into the back of the ship, skids to a stop as he sees--

Ben half-carrying Rey,  who's still wearing his mask. 

They collapse on the floor.

Ben pulls off his gloves, drags her into his lap. Pulls the Kylo Ren mask from her face.  She's ashen. 

Finn stares. Aghast, and unsure what the hell is happening.

BEN  
 _(to Rey)_   
I don't understand-- The mask, it   
should've protected you--

REY  
It did.

Ben stops as he finds the mark of the BLASTER BOLT THAT HIT HER SIDE. Hux's lethal parting shot.

Tears pool in Ben's eyes as he holds Rey, her blood on his hands. Rey manages a weak smile as she lifts her hand to his face, her BREATHS RAGGED with effort.

REY (CONT’D)  
Can’t believe it’s really you.

BEN  
 _(holding back sobs)_   
Why did you do that? It should've been me.

Rey laughs. Delirious with happiness and pain.

REY  
(panting)   
It's not my fault you tripped over   
your big ol' stupid feet.

Finn watches, frozen, as Ben cradles Rey close, hugging her. The droids BUMBLE CLOSER but Finn mindlessly holds them back.

Ben and Rey murmur to each other: 

BEN  
You can't leave.

REY  
It's okay. I'm bringing you home.   
_(ragged breath)_   
Tell Leia I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.

Rey's eyelids droop with exhaustion.

Her hand falls to her side. Lifeless.

BEN  
No, sweetheart. Not like this. Please…   
_(voice breaking)_   
Please stay with me.

Ben crooks her against him. Lays his hand over her. He closes his eyes, his face relaxed, free of any trace of anger.

The compartment is  deathly silent,  even as the Falcon rattles up through the atmosphere, rocketing toward space.

Ben's huge hand covers Rey's injury. 

He concentrates.

Finn watches. Heart refusing to beat as he hopes...

SUDDENLY-- 

Rey's fingers catch Ben's wrist. 

He opens his eyes to find Rey gazing at him.  
 **Alive again.**

Finn GASPS, tears spilling from his eyes.

Rey clutches the front of Ben's jacket; he helps her sit up. For a few long moments all they can do is stare at each other, enraptured. In awe.

Finally together. 

A grin slowly spreads over Rey's face.

REY  
Ben Solo.

Ben's own smile is unsteady, overcome with relief and hope.

BEN  
 _(softly)_   
You've got so much to live for, don't   
you dare--

She cups his face and  kisses him hard. 

Ben wraps his arms around her again, pulling her close. His whole body trembling with emotion as holds her, kisses her back with equal force.

THREEPIO (CONT’D)  
Oh I  do  say--

Rey and Ben finally break apart, blushing like idiots as they realize they have an audience.

THREEPIO  
\--rather familiar--

Artoo CHORTLES. 

REY  
Finn!

Rey scrambles to her feet -- and two seconds later they're hugging it out.

She steps back, wary of Finn's reaction as Ben joins them.

REY (CONT’D)  
Finn, this is--

BEN  
\--Ben. Solo.

Ben sticks out his hand, cautious but trying to be brave.

FINN  
Oh, I know who you are.

Finn regards Ben carefully for a long moment. Then he grins.

FINN (CONT’D)  
Nice to meet you, traitor.

Finn takes Ben's hand -- and it's all smiles as the two men warmly shake. Rey throws her arms around them both, the bridge in the hug.

* * *

**EXT. SPACE ABOVE MUSTAFAR**

The LAAT gunship, _Millennium Falcon_ , and Poe's X-wing scream out of Mustafar's ionosphere.

The TIE fighters are left trailing nothingness as the three ships STREAK AWAY, jumping to lightspeed.  
  


**INT. FORTRESS VADER THRONE ROOM - DUSK**

Hux glares peevishly at the sky, where the TIE fighters are turning around, returning to the cliffside fortress.

Mitaka edges toward him, unsettled.

MITAKA  
Your orders, sir?

HUX  
Let them go. If the Jedi is not   
already dead, she will be shortly.

MITAKA  
And Kylo Ren?

HUX  
He would have been a useful symbol,   
had he stayed in line. But let him   
flee and die with the rest. His death   
will be an example to the galaxy.

Hux nudges GLASS SHARDS from the broken warhead with the tip of his boot, but it's no use. The viral substance is gone. 

HUX  
One way or another, the treacherous   
Skywalker bloodline will end.   
_(to Knights of Ren)_   
And you, my friends, will be the   
only Force-users left alive in the galaxy.

The Knights NOD AGREEABLY as they sheathe their weapons. On board with this, loyal now to Hux.

Mitaka. Unsure if he should mention it, but--

MITAKA  
Sir, if I may ... there are any number   
of planets between Exegol and Naboo.   
Shouldn't we launch at least  one  of   
the warheads along the way?

HUX  
No, Captain. The First Order will   
do what Kylo Ren could not; we will   
crush the rebels where they stand.   
_(sharper)_   
Inform me when the _Venom_ is in orbit --   
until then I shall be in my throne room   
aboard the _Menacer_.

MITAKA  
Yes, Supreme Leader!

The Sith troopers stand at attention as Hux strides out, and his lips tighten in a cold smile. 

_Supreme Leader._ He likes the sound of that. 


	14. The Last Night in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Alliance gathers on Naboo ahead of the arrival of the First Order fleet. Finn refuses to let love slip away as war looms. Leia and Ben are joined by a cryptic jerk to talk about atonement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are making me sniffle like heck with the love & comments you're yeeting at this story -- thank you so much!! 
> 
> Love to [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle) for her unfailing faith and support, and [LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), who was my inspiration for actually finishing this beast of a story 🖤
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - DAY**

General Leia stands on the terrace, hands clasped behind her back as she waits. Anonymous VARYKINO CONSERVATORS bustle around behind her, preparing the estate for war.

LANDO (O.S.)   
Y'know, watching the sky isn't gonna    
get 'em here any faster.

Leia smiles as Lando strolls out of the shadows of the manicured topiaries to join her.

LANDO (CONT’D)   
Mustafar's gotta be at least twice    
as far away as Sullust -- and that's    
if they don't get into any trouble    
along the way.

Leia's hands TIGHTEN. Lando catches himself--

LANDO (CONT’D)   
Not that I think--

LEIA   
It's not that.   
_ (laughing to herself) _ _   
_ Believe me, if anyone can handle    
themselves, it's those kids.  But this...

She nods at where the sunlit waterway has been broken by a SERIES OF INTERCONNECTED ISLANDS, an impromptu airfield.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
I wonder what Padmé would've thought.

LANDO   
Can't put together an army with    
nowhere to stash it -- especially    
when you're putting it together this fast.   
_ (beat, heartfelt:) _ _   
_ I'm sure she would've understood.

LEIA   
_ (bitterly) _ _   
_ I don't know as though she would've    
understood how I lost my child to    
the Dark Side.

LANDO   
Didn't she lose Anakin?

That snaps Leia out of her reverie.

LANDO (CONT'D)   
Love and power, Princess ... now    
that's the real story of the galaxy.

LEIA   
I'm afraid I'm a little long on love    
and short on power right now.

MAZ (O.S.)   
Then it looks like we arrived just in time.

Leia turns, SEES--

\--MAZ KANATA and a silvering BESKAR-ARMORED WOMAN (bearing a BESPOKE ELECTRORIPPER STAFF and carrying  A FAMILIAR BATTLE HELMET under her arm) striding up to join them.

LEIA   
Maz!

MAZ   
I figured after that missed connection    
at Canto Bight, this time I'd come    
along myself.   
_ (making the introductions) _ _   
_ General Leia Organa--

ARMORED WOMAN/ENFYS NEST   
\--Enfys Nest.

Enfys salutes, hand over heart. Leia mirrors the gesture.

ENFYS NEST (CONT'D)   
I fought alongside General Solo    
a long time ago. I would be pleased    
to fight alongside you now.

LEIA   
We're honored to have you both    
standing with us.

Lando exchanges nods with Enfys.

LANDO   
_ (to Enfys) _ _   
_ Lando Calrissian   
_ (to Maz; WINKING) _ _   
_ Good to see you, Pirate Queen.

MAZ   
Lando, don't  ever change.

Enfys narrows her eyes at the mention of Lando's name -- but relaxes at Maz and Lando's flirtation, only mildly suspicious.

LEIA   
We're still waiting for our strike    
team to arrive with the details, but    
what we know so far doesn't look good.

LANDO   
That actually looks like them now.

LEIA. Heart in her throat as she turns to see the  _ Millennium Falcon _ drifting down out of the sky, landing on an islet with the LAAT gunship and Poe's X-wing.

LEIA   
Tell me it's gonna be fine.

LANDO   
_ (sincerely) _ _   
_ It's gonna be fine.

Off her worried look--   
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY AIRFIELD - DAY**

A GONDOLA bearing Leia and Lando glides to a stop beside the islet, docking smoothly.

Leia hurries up the mossy hillock, supporting herself on her cane but unaccompanied as she approaches the steaming ship. The ramp lowers as she nears,  radiating light.

Leia stops. Afraid to hope, after so long.

CHEWIE (O.S.)   
_ (roars) _

THEY STRIDE OUT OF THE BRILLIANCE

Rey, beaming and confident.  Finn, aching with loss but every inch a rebel commander.

And  Ben. One cheekbone bearing a bruise the approximate dimensions of a Wookiee paw -- but dressed in Han's old clothes, he's the very image of the old scoundrel.

Ben's eyes are luminous with fear as he approaches Leia.

But she can feel it now.  Her boy is home.

LEIA   
Ben.

BEN   
Mom--

He barely gets the word out before he drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She runs her hands through his hair. Bends down and kisses his forehead, both of them SOBBING.

Chewie joins Rey and Finn, standing back to give them space. Rey crying, too,  feeling their overwhelming joy and grief.

Fiver, Rose, Poe, and the surviving members of the strike team gather near them, watching. Fiver nudges Finn.

FIVER   
That him? Kylo Ren?

FINN   
Not anymore.

FIVER   
Yeah, well ... whoever he is, hope    
he was worth it.

She wanders away, bitter with loss.

Finn watches Fiver go as Rey joins him, wiping away her tears.

REY   
I'm sorry about your friend. He was    
incredibly brave.

FINN   
He was.   
_ (beat) _   
Now let's make sure he didn't die    
in vain.

They take hands. SQUEEZE TIGHT as they watch Leia and Ben.   
  


**INT. VARYKINO THRONE ROOM - AFTERNOON**

The grandiose room is warm with late afternoon light -- and it's filled with members of the NEW ALLIANCE, commanders seated wherever there's a square foot of space.

Yet the dais holds not a throne, but more seated commanders. LEIA stands at the side of the room, holding their attention.

Silence. Waiting. Watching as Leia summons her strength.

Familiar faces sit clustered together:   
-Finn & Rey    
-D'Acy, Zorii Bliss, & Commander Rleeshahn    
-Lando, Jannah, Rose, Kaydel, & Lieutenant Dale   
-Poe, Fiver, & the FN Corps defectors    
-Maz, Enfys Nest, & the battle-hardened CLOUD RIDERS    
-C-3PO, R2-D2, & BB-8

Ben Solo is conspicuously absent.

SHIPS BUZZ through the sky beyond the windows like fireflies as the army continues to grow.

LEIA   
I wish I had better news, a better    
way of saying it -- but this is it,    
kids. Our last stand. And honestly,    
we have very little idea of what's    
coming our way.

She gestures to Commander Rleeshahn.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Between Snoke's archives and more    
recent intelligence obtained from    
within the First Order, our best    
guess is that we're going to be    
defending against this.

Artoo rolls forward and projects a HOLO-IMAGE OF A MASSIVE WARSHIP, as large as a Super Star Destroyer.

But where other First Order ships are angular, this thing looks  horrifically fluid, like a MECHANICAL NAUTILUS.

MURMURS run through the throne room like ripples. Everyone is stony-faced with fear as they regard the ship.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
The dreadnought  _ Venom _ . We don't    
know how many biogenic warheads    
containing the Forcekiller Virus are    
aboard this thing ... but it's probably    
on the order of thousands.

More murmurs. Finn squeezes Rey's hand, and she offers him a wan smile, grateful.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
I'm afraid there's even worse news.    
The  _ Venom  _ will be protected with    
sympathetic or shared shielding --    
so in order to destroy it, we'll first    
have to knock out the shield    
generators in its support ships.

BB-8 rolls up to join Leia and Artoo, projecting the images of two  _ XYSTON _ -CLASS STAR DESTROYERS flanking the  _ Venom _ .

LEIA (CONT’D)   
One ship against untold billions of    
lives. That's what all of this comes    
down to.

Silence as everyone takes in her words.

Artoo and BB-8 scale their projections to include the surface of Naboo, adding holo-images as Leia speaks:

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Commander D'Acy and the  _ Breha's  _ _   
_ _ Heart  _ will be the key to the planetary    
defense, coordinating with Naboo's    
Naval Defense Fleet.   
_ (beat) _   
Commanders Finn and Tico will engage    
the smaller fighters and keep them away    
from the battle cruisers.

Rose looks at Finn  only to find him watching her \-- and she glances away just as quickly. 

Across the room,  Poe notices.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Captain Dameron, Enfys Nest, and the    
Cloud Riders will patrol the stratosphere    
for anything that gets through the exo net.

She pauses a moment as the HOLO-IMAGE changes again, zooming in to show the surface of Naboo from Theed to Lake Country.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Naboo's planetary shields will be    
rooted in Theed, but since Varykino    
will be the communications hub, we'll    
be protected by large-scale plasma    
shields, too. Commanders Bliss and    
Colonel Connix will coordinate ground    
teams assisted by ... um--

Leia looks to Fiver.

FIVER   
Unit Zeroes.

Finn smiles sorrowfully. It's a fitting name. 

LEIA   
\--Unit Zeroes.   
_ (beat) _   
And finally, we'll have a strike    
team boarding the command ship to    
capture the new Supreme Leader.    
That's the only way to stop this war,    
this virus, before it ravages the galaxy.

REY. Her hand tightens in Finn's.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
The First Order is trained. Ruthless.    
And the truth is, as always, we're a    
pretty ragtag fleet.

GRIM LAUGHTER.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
But we  will win. Not just for today,    
but for the future.   
_ (beat) _   
And we'll do that the same way we've    
always won: by talking to each other.

For the first time since the briefing started, a surge of real warmth passes through the room. Friends NUDGE each other, take hands, sling arms over shoulders. 

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Our communication has always been    
our greatest strength. So keep talking.    
Never stop.   
_ (beat) _   
Best estimates put the First Order    
Fleet about eighteen hours out, so    
use that time. Rest. Make repairs.   
(beat)   
And may the Force be with us. Now    
more than ever.

The holo-images fade, the briefing at an end -- and WARM CONVERSATION fills the room as everyone rises to their feet, departing to make their war preparations.

Rey gazes at Leia through the crowd, uneasy. For all her confidence, the older woman looks strangely sad.   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - EVENING**

Connix tinkers with TRANSMITTER EQUIPMENT, increasingly frustrated as she tries to get a JAMMED PANEL to shut, DATA PAD clutched in one hand.

Members of the New Alliance chat behind her in small knots. Quarren. Bothans. Abednedo. Even a few Gungans.

Jannah emerges through the crowd, watches her for a few seconds as she slams the panel with her shoulder.

JANNAH   
Need a hand?

KAYDEL   
_ (between slams) _   
No, I've-- nearly--   
_ (frustrated) _   
\-- _ ugh _ \--

JANNAH   
Here, let me.

Jannah slides Kaydel out of the way and slams the jammed panel HARD -- and it clicks shut.

KAYDEL   
I could've gotten that on my own,    
y'know.

JANNAH   
I'm sure you could've. This just    
seemed like a good way to introduce    
myself.   
_ (holding out her hand) _   
Jannah Calrissian.

KAYDEL   
Kaydel Ko Connix.

They shake -- Jannah gazing at Kaydel with the signature Calrissian glint in her eye.

JANNAH   
Nice to meet you, beautiful.

Kaydel BLUSHES, looks back to her tech as their hands part.

JANNAH (CONT’D)   
Anything else I can not help you with?

KAYDEL   
I think it's all set -- as much as    
it can be. I could run another    
calibration diagnostic--

JANNAH   
How many have you run so far?

KAYDEL   
Three.

Jannah raises an eyebrow, regarding Kaydel carefully. 

JANNAH   
Any deviations?

KAYDEL   
No, but--

JANNAH   
Leia said you were clever. So why    
don't you come with me and give that    
clever mind a break?

Kaydel's eyes go wide as Jannah holds out her arm, charming as hell.

JANNAH (CONT’D)   
Come with me.   
  


**EXT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **\- EVENING**

Lando sits outside the  _ New Stardream _ , holding court at the head of a HOVERTABLE. Chewie, Fiver, and a couple more members of the FN defectors/UNIT ZEROES complete the table.

Jannah nods to a pair of open seats.

JANNAH   
What d'you say?

LANDO   
Why hello there!   
_ (shuffling the deck) _   
Care to try your luck?

KAYDEL   
No time like the present, I guess.

Kaydel shares a grin with Jannah as she takes the open seat. Lando shakes his head, proud of his scoundrel daughter.   
  


**INT. VARYKINO HALLS - EVENING**

Rose hurries along, wending her way through NEW ALLIANCE personnel toward an empty corridor. Finn is hot on her heels.

FINN   
\--if you could just  wait \--

ROSE   
Finn, I've got a lot to do.

FINN   
I have to talk to you.  Please.

Rey reluctantly stops in the mouth of the corridor, letting him catch up.

ROSE   
It's okay, I get it, Finn. You    
and Poe--

Poe skids around the corner, looking for and finding Finn.

POE   
Hey, there you are!

FINN   
Poe -- good, I'm glad you're here.

ROSE   
(soft, dryly)   
Oh, this is fun -- nothing like    
hanging out with the guy you like    
and the guy  he likes--

FINN   
No--

POE   
No?

FINN   
Just--

Finn takes a breath. Preparing himself for the most difficult conversation of his life. He turns to Poe first:

FINN (CONT’D)   
Poe, I like you a lot. I have ever    
since the moment we met.   
_ (to Rose) _   
And Rose ... you're smart and you're    
funny and you have the biggest heart    
... and I like you, too.

Rose. Her crestfallen expression turning to CONFUSION -- and she exchanges a baffled glance with Poe.

ROSE   
When you say you  like us, you    
mean--

Finn cups Rose's face, kisses her tenderly. When they break apart he steps toward Poe, kisses him just as lovingly.

Poe and Rose look at each other again. Putting it together.

ROSE (CONT’D)   
Oh!

POE  
Oh, you mean--

FINN   
\--I don't wanna lose either one of    
you -- and I can't stop myself from    
feeling this for both of you...

He catches both of their hands.

FINN (CONT’D)   
... whatever that means.

Rose and Poe start to smile mischievously. This is not at all what either of them expected. It's better.

ROSE   
(to Poe)   
Science experiment?

POE   
I could be down for a science    
experiment.

Finn FROWNS, innocently oblivious. 

FINN   
Science experiment? Now??

POE & ROSE   
Now.

Poe and Rose pull him down the hallway, grins growing as they hurry away from the hustle and bustle of preparations.

Finn starts to grin, too, as he finally gets it: 

FINN   
Oh,  you mean--

They hurry past the open door to the ROOM OF MORNING MISTS--   
  


**INT. ROOM OF MORNING MISTS - EVENING**

\--where dim light plays over Leia, still sorrowful as she regards a few PAINTINGS leaning against the central table.

Padmé in her galactic finery. The MORTIS GODS. A wedding portrait of YOUNG LEIA & HAN, Alliance medal around his neck.

Ben steps out of the terrace shadows behind her.

LEIA   
_ (knowing he's there) _   
Your dad would forgive you, y'know.

Ben cautiously moves to join her, not wanting to directly contradict her.

BEN   
That's ... easy to say.

LEIA   
No, it isn't. But it's part of    
becoming a parent. Knowing a lot of    
your kid's worst mistakes are because    
you let them down.

BEN. Deeply ashamed, all he can do is take her hand.

BEN   
That's a lot to put on yourself.

LEIA   
It  is a lot of responsibility. A    
responsibility we didn't take    
seriously enough.

BEN   
Dad knew. Somehow he knew Snoke    
was going to use me and crush me,    
but I--

She hugs him, tiny beside him, almost swallowed within his huge arms. His eyes brim with tears.

BEN (CONT’D)   
Mom ... what do I do? How do I even    
begin to make things right when I    
messed up so badly?

LUKE (O.S.)    
You do what I couldn't.

Ben and Leia TURN to find Luke on the other side of Ben, like he's been there all along.

Ben's stunned, relieved as Luke moves to face them both. He SNIFFS through his tears.

BEN   
Luke...

LUKE   
Told you I'd see you around, kid.

BEN   
You took your time.

LUKE   
Time's ... different now.   
_ (regards Ben) _   
You look better.

BEN   
You look ... blue-r.

They LAUGH SOFTLY at the weak joke.

LUKE   
It's good to have you back home.

BEN   
What do you mean, 'do what I couldn't?' 

LUKE  
I mean live with your mistakes. Atone   
for them. Don't do what Anakin did   
and ignore them. Don't do what I   
did and hide from them.

BEN   
How can I do that? All those lives    
I took, that I  ordered to be taken...

LEIA   
You do it one day at a time. One    
choice at a time.

Luke smiles fondly at Leia as she and Ben gaze at each other.

LUKE   
I never gave you enough credit.

LEIA   
You can say that again.

They CHUCKLE. As they sober, Luke looks to Ben.

LUKE   
You've already begun. You started    
with one life.

LEIA  
And it's not just enough to save   
lives, kid -- you can't stop there.   
You have to keep working to make   
those lives better, too.

BEN   
That seems impossible.

LUKE   
Size matters not.

Ben's face says just how many times he's heard  that phrase. 

BEN   
_ (dryly) _   
Thanks, Uncle Luke.

LEIA   
You're worthy of finding happiness    
and love, Ben -- but neither of those    
come without hard work.

BEN   
I just wish I knew where to start right  now.

LEIA   
Why not ... there.

Leia guides Ben's chin, turning him to look across the water--

\--to where REY sits under the wing of the parked  _ Millennium Falcon _ , a campfire burning before her.


	15. Full Circle on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fates of the sacred Jedi texts and Kylo Ren's mask are revealed. The _Venom_ and the rest of the First Order fleet arrive at Naboo, and an exchange between Leia and Hux marks the beginning of the end for both Dark and Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're fully in our final act, lovelies -- just a few days left until the entire story is live!
> 
> I'm utterly beholden to [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle) and [Lucia aka LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), two fantastic creatos and fantastic friends who cheered this story along as it was being written. Tysm to both of them for their unfailing support, and to YOU for coming along on this adventure!!
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY AIRFIELD - EVENING**

Rey hunkers before the fire alone, scowling into the hearty blaze. She doesn't look up as Ben approaches, but she isn't startled when he speaks:

BEN   
Are those--

REY   
\--the sacred Jedi texts?

IN THE FIRE. A BOOK crumbles into a pile of glowing ash as Rey tosses another TOME into the flames.

Ben glances around as though wary of nearby Force-ghosts.

BEN   
Luke would've pitched a fit.

REY   
Good thing he isn't here, then.

BEN   
_ (muttering) _   
He's closer than you'd think.

Ben sits on a TREE STUMP on the other side of the fire, regarding Rey carefully. His KYLO REN HELMET glints in the firelight as he sets it beside his feet.

BEN   
Do you mind me asking why you're    
burning thousands of years of Jedi    
wisdom?

REY   
Because the Jedi were a bunch of idiots.

BEN   
_ (surprised into laughing) _   
Idiots?

Rey smiles along with him, but it fades quickly.

REY   
Yes, idiots! For all this so-called    
wisdom, it didn't stop the Sith. It    
didn't stop the First Order.    
_ (beat) _ _   
_ For all the prophecies of a  Chosen    
One and  balance in the Force, the    
Jedi were just a bunch of child-   
pilfering snobs who lived in literal    
towers while regular people suffered.

Ben has never heard this particular take -- and he blinks, startled. He stands, moves forward to join her.

BEN   
That's, uh ... an interesting way of    
looking at things.   
_ (as she picks up another book) _   
May I?

Rey stops herself, warily tosses it to him.

Ben catches it easily. Peruses the book, flicking through its ancient pages.

HE TOSSES THE BOOK ONTO THE FIRE.

REY   
You're not going to try and stop me?

BEN   
You're the most powerful Force-user    
in the galaxy. I  can't stop you.

Rey laughs -- and Ben leans down,  grabs the Kylo Ren helmet. Tosses it onto the blaze on top of the book.

He gazes down at her, almost doofy with emotion -- but his worry returns as her smile fades.

REY   
What are we?

Finally Ben dares to sit. Not directly beside her, but close enough to make both of their hearts skip a beat.

BEN   
Honestly ... I don't know. But we're--

REY   
\--connected. I've been alone all my    
life, but somehow I know you.    
_ (beat) _   
I know you better than anyone. And I'm...

She breaks off. Knowing the word, but hesitating.

BEN   
You're afraid. I feel it, too.   
_ (beat) _   
It's like you've always been there    
waiting for me ... and what if I    
mess things up again?    
_ (shaking his head) _   
I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this.

REY   
Of course you deserve love, Ben.

Ben watches her. Not daring to hope.

BEN   
You love me?

Rey smiles, scoots closer. Cups his face, gazes at him like he's the brightest star in the universe.

REY   
You know.

They kiss -- and DUSTY GREY FLOWERS BLOOM around them, scattering the mossy hillock like snow.

Rey breaks away with a sudden urgency, remembering:

REY (CONT’D)   
Your lightsaber! 

BEN   
What about it?

REY   
I took it apart.

She turns away, gathering up a fabric bundle as Ben goggles at her in shock.

BEN   
You  what?

Rey spreads the bundle out between them. The crossguard hilt is now SANDED SILVER and cracked open, the CRACKED KYBER CRYSTAL set aside. Rey's SABERSTAFF HILT keeps it company.

REY   
That was the most recognizably evil    
weapon in the galaxy ... so you need    
a different lightsaber now. For a    
new you.

She picks up the crystal; it's DULL CRIMSON in the firelight.

REY (CONT’D)   
I ... thought we could try something.    
You healed me, so I thought, maybe    
if we tried, together we could--

Ben lays his hand over Rey's -- and they close their eyes, concentrating.

A few long moments, and nothing ... THEN--

Their joined hands glow red, energy CRACKLING around their wrists -- they WINCE with the crystal's pain--

\--and the red light SHIFTS to indigo before fading altogether.

Ben withdraws his hand, and the kyber crystal is DARKER, the deep fissure now only a scar.

Rey looks like she's over Naboo's triple moons with excitement -- she pops the crystal into its housing in  **BEN SOLO'S NEW LIGHTSABER** , sealing the hilt before handing it to him.

REY (CONT’D)   
Try it now.

Ben stares at the revamped hilt with wonder as he stands, takes a few steps away from Rey and the fire.

He thumbs it on -- and an AMETHYST BLADE blossoms from the silver hilt.  The crossguard saber is almost smooth, but it still crackles with a fraction of its formerly chaotic energy.

Ben gives the weapon a few practice swings, and it HUMS through the humid air.

REY   
That's better. Good for someone    
who's not Light, not Dark, but...

BEN   
... Grey.

REY   
Maybe  that's what we are. 

Rey smiles up at him -- and for the first time in their lives, Ben Solo is totally, completely understood, and Rey of Jakku is utterly adored.

He turns the blade off. Sets the hilt down beside Rey--

\--and scoops her up in the same movement.

REY   
Ben!

BEN   
Chewie can bunk somewhere    
else tonight.

They grin at each other -- and the ramp of the Millennium Falcon rises behind them as Ben carries Rey inside for the night.

Their saber hilts lie beside the flickering fire, safe but forgotten, as the Kylo Ren helmet cracks and melts in the flames, burning along with the ancient texts.   


* * *

**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY AIRFIELD - DAWN**

KLAXONS BLARE ACROSS THE ISLET-DOTTED WATER, and the saber hilts hang from Rey and Ben's hips as they stride across the terrace toward Leia, passing a host of familiar faces:

LANDO straightens JANNAH's stylishly-draped cape--

JANNAH   
Dad, it doesn't matter how it's    
folded, I'm gonna be strapped up in    
crash webbing--

LANDO   
Yeah, yeah -- don't make me regret    
letting you fly your own ship. Not    
a scratch on it, hear me?

Jannah rolls her eyes, sharing a private look with KAYDEL as she readies her comm station on the terrace. 

Kaydel GRINS--

\--as she passes ROSE, POE, & FINN, who are MURMURING, heads together and probably kissing -- but they break apart nervously as REY joins them, BEN splitting off to join LEIA.

They embrace her in turn; first ROSE--

REY   
Stay safe out there.

ROSE   
You, too, sweetie. We'll at least    
be in our own ships, but you guys--

POE   
They'll have their own ship!

ROSE   
Not for the  whole time.

REY   
But when we do, it'll have the best    
pilot in the fleet.

\--next POE-- 

POE   
\--Second best!

REY   
Force-sensitive reflexes, pal.

POE   
That's cheating, and you know it.

\--and finally FINN. All warmth and confidence, ready to defeat the First Order.

FINN   
May the Force be with you.

REY   
May it be with us all.

They squeeze each other TIGHT, eyes crushed shut, knowing this might be the last time they ever hug each other.

REY (CONT’D)   
Stay safe. I can't lose you.

FINN   
I can't lose you, either.   
_ (beat) _   
At least I know you've got someone    
solid watching your back.

Rey and Finn break apart, sharing a final, warm look.

BEHIND THEM. Ben scowls in confusion as he looms over Leia, nodding to  the painting of THE MORTIS GODS that now stands on the ground nearby, propped against a terrace pillar.

BEN   
Won't the conservators be upset that    
you didn't send it along with the others?

LEIA   
Honey, I think they'll be happy if    
the  building survives until sundown,    
let alone one silly painting.

BEN   
I never liked that one.

Now it's Leia's turn to frown, puzzled.

LEIA   
You never told me that.

BEN   
Well it's Father, Son, Daughter, no    
Mother ... and that always made me    
feel weird. Guilty that Uncle Luke    
and I -- or even Dad -- could see    
ourselves in it, but you couldn't.

Leia cups his cheek, deeply touched.

LEIA   
You were a good kid, Ben.

BEN   
Let's hope I can be a good man    
for once.

They hug tight, him lifting her off her tiny feet.

LEIA   
Believe in yourself. Believe in    
your ability to be good -- let that    
inform your choices.

He sets her down, and they pull apart far enough to look at each other again.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
And believe in Rey. She's one hell    
of a fighter.

BEN   
Yeah. She is.

The alarms BLARE more insistently as in the distance, PLASMA SHIELDS bloom to life, covering the land like translucent mushroom caps.

KAYDEL (V.O.)   
_ (over PA) _   
Attention flight crews, we have one    
hour to inbound, again that is  one hour--

Ben and Leia part as Rey joins them; Rey and Leia hug.

REY   
Here we go again. Stay safe, General.

LEIA   
You, too. 

Leia clasps each of their hands. Impressing the words into them.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
Take care of each other. Trust in    
the Force ... and trust in yourselves.

They nod -- and with a final kiss on the cheek from each of them, they're on their way.

Rey's wearing an armored black jacket and slouchy trousers with boots. Ben wears a loose, grey-and-white layered tunic that's belted at the waist, black trousers and boots beneath.

They're ready for war.

Rey glances up, catching Ben's concern through their bond.

REY   
What is it?

BEN   
The way she was talking, it was...    
I dunno.   
_ (beat) _   
It was like she didn't think she was    
ever going to see me again.

Rey frowns, too -- but Ben is faintly reassured as she slips her hand into his, holding tight.   


* * *

**INT. _MENACER_ BRIDGE - HYPERSPACE CORRIDOR**

Hux stands smugly at the center of the bridge, his usual armor now enhanced with a CRIMSON-AND-GOLD CAPE.

A HOLO-IMAGE of the newly-promoted COMMANDER MITAKA hovers over a control panel nearby.

HUX   
Wonderful day for a hunt, wouldn't    
you say, Mitaka?

MITAKA   
Excellent day for it, sir.

A SECOND HOLO-IMAGE flares to life near Mitaka's; the sour-faced CAPTAIN PRYDE (M, 60s).

HUX   
Captain Pryde. Is  _ Venom  _ prepared    
for deployment?

PRYDE   
We anxiously await the opportunity    
to prove our capabilities to the    
fleet, Supreme Leader.

HUX   
Very good.

A junior officer calls from behind them--

JUNIOR OFFICER   
Exiting hyperspace corridor!

The star-streaked tunnel COLLAPSES into the sight of NABOO below them. 

An armada of ships -- mercurial NABOO DEFENSE FLEET SHIPS interspersed with bulbous, unique MON CALAMARI CRUISERS -- gleams against it like coins,  _ BREHA'S HEART _ at the vanguard.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

The FIRST ORDER FLEET erupts out of hyperspace to loom over Naboo, far outnumbering and outclassing the NEW ALLIANCE.

MITAKA stands on the bridge of the  _ XYSTON _ -CLASS STAR DESTROYER LOYALTY, mirrored by the  _ MENACER _ , the ships GLEAMING against the black void.

BETWEEN THEM

**The** **_VENOM_ ** **.**

Just as eldritch as it was in Leia's briefing, now even more terrifying for its sheer size and  wrongness.

The larger ships are flanked by a host of several ADDITIONAL STAR DESTROYERS and SMALLER FIRST ORDER GUNSHIPS, each of them poised over Naboo like a dagger.   
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - DAY**

Poe's jaw drops as he swings up to the ionosphere for a quick look, a CLOUD RIDER ON A SWOOP BIKE doing the same in the near distance.

The  _ Venom  _ dwarfs  _ Breha's Heart _ .

BB-8 BURBLES, worried. Poe's horrifically transfixed.

POE   
Yeah ... me, too.   
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

Fiver and Unit Zeroes keep watch through the steep landscape, everything from Varykino to Convergence covered by the plasma shield. The Amidala family estate lies well behind them.

Fiver checks over her BLASTER RIFLE, ensuring that she's ready to go. Her armor's been modified for the warm climate, but it's still brightly painted.  Singular.

She pulls off her helmet as she leans against a CAMOUFLAGED SPEEDERBIKE. Surveys the ship-filled sky, worried, as she wipes sweat from her brow with her forearm.   
  


**INT. BREHA'S HEART BRIDGE - SPACE**

From the ship's position at the center of the defensive grid, Lieutenant Dale GAPES at the  _ Venom _ , the ship's maw gaping wide to devour them.

LIEUTENANT DALE   
Commander...

D'Acy steels herself. This isn't the first time she's stared death in the face. 

D'ACY   
Steady on, Lieutenant Dale.   
  


**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Lando shakes his head, riveted by the enemy fleet.

IN THE GUNNER'S SEAT, Nien GROANS in shock.

LANDO   
I don't know, partner ... but that's    
my little girl out there, and I'm    
not gonna let her down.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

The planet GLOWS with the overlapping circles of PLASMA SHIELDS of various sizes.

HUX   
A pathetic show of force. Let's    
dispense with them efficiently.

The MENACER COMM OFFICER (F, 50s) calls behind him:

COMM OFFICER   
Incoming transmission from the    
planet's surface.

Hux lazily waves his hand, indicating to put it through.

Mitaka and Pryde's holo-images SHIVER AWAY, replaced by an image of LEIA. Hands clasped on her cane before her, proud and humble all at once. A general and a princess.

Hux smirks. She's probably calling to beg for mercy.

HUX   
Leia Organa.

LEIA   
Supreme Leader Hux…   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Kaydel's fingers DANCE over her workstation as her display shows the two fleets at a standstill, facing off. 

Nearby, Zorii Bliss, Maz, and other NEW ALLIANCE REBELS work comm terminals, monitoring the situation.

Threepio bumbles about in the background, trying to stay out of the way as OFFICERS sprint past.

Leia is the eye of the storm. Calm as she surveys Hux's HOLO-IMAGE wavering before her.

The interconnected islets before Leia are empty, ships buzzing in the sky as the walls of  the PLASMA SHIELD SURROUNDING VARYKINO creeps down to meet the ground.

INTERCUT WITH HUX

Imperious, conscious of the eyes of the  _ MENACER _ 'S BRIDGE CREW on him. 

HUX   
I'd say it's a pleasure, but I think    
we'd both know that's a lie.

Leia squints at him. 

LEIA   
Are you even  old enough to take over    
the galaxy?

HUX   
Ah, petty insults -- exactly what    
I've come to expect from you traitors.

LEIA   
Must be hard not being clever enough    
to think up any of your own.

HUX. Caught verbally flat-footed, all he can do is gape with fury.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
I don't suppose there's an adult in    
the room that I could talk to.

HUX   
The First Order doesn't negotiate    
with terrorists. Unless you are    
calling to offer your complete and    
utter surrender--

LEIA   
\--Ah.

Leia holds up a finger -- and Hux SCOWLS in outrage.

LEIA   
\--Just a minute.

HUX   
_ (growing exasperated) _   
General Leia. 

Kaydel exchanges a nod with Zorii, who in turn looks to Leia.

LEIA. Seeing they're ready, she smiles grimly at Kaydel.

LEIA   
Go ahead. 

Kaydel TAPS HER DISPLAY, and  ripples spread outward through the nets of starships on her screen.

HUX   
General Leia--!!

LEIA   
Sorry -- as you were saying, junior.

HUX   
If you are not willing to offer an    
unconditional surrender on behalf    
of every member of your pathetic    
insurrection--

LEIA   
_ (interrupting; laughing) _   
Of course not. I don't negotiate   
with dictators.

HUX   
Then  why have you wasted my time   
with this preposterous conversation?

Leia shrugs, utterly amused.

LEIA   
To buy enough time to map out your   
entire fleet.

Hux's rage is tempered with fear as Leia's expression hardens.  He's underestimated her.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
**Widowstrike.**


	16. TIE for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle over Naboo begins as a Resistance pilot from TFA returns to lead the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that today's drop is a little late, bbys -- I was feelin a bit under the weather, went down for a nap, & suddenly =BOOM= it's dark out. Yeek!
> 
> As per usual, I owe the biggest debts of gratitude to [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle) and [Lucia aka LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), to beloved frens who helped me along the way. And tysm as ever for reading!!
> 
>   
> 

**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, Rose is listening -- and her display screen FLASHES, a map of the First Order's fleet lighting up before her.

ROSE   
That's our cue.

IN THE PILOT'S SEAT

JESS PAVA is raring to go.

JESS PAVA   
About time.   
  


**EXT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) - SPACE**

The battle-ready rebel gunship is splashed with BRIGHT PURPLE AND EMERALD DESIGNS -- and from where it's floating in space, the standoff over Naboo is an entire world away.

They're in orbit over WIDOW, the Naboo system's fourth planet.

And they're far from alone. Everything from single-pilot fighters to MON CALAMARI CRUISERS wait nearby.

Even the  _ MILLENNIUM FALCON _ is part of this detachment.   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn and Chewbacca (strapped in) scramble on the controls, bringing the ship's systems online. Artoo WHISTLES from the backseat, jacked into one of the ship's SCOMP LINKS.

FINN   
You heard the general!

Chewie ROARS in agreement.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Jess orients the gunship toward the battle zone.

ROSE   
Lightspeed calculations confirmed,    
we're ready to jump.

JESS PAVA   
Hard burn, Violet Squadron -- we    
don't wanna be late to  this party.

STARS STREAK beyond the LAAT's cockpit windows as the HYPERSPACE CORRIDOR FORMS -- but the motley assortment of ships are  only in it for a brief moment before--   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

\--dropping back into normal space behind the First Order fleet with a BOOM!   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Jess and Rose SLAM against their restraints, SHOUTING at the jarring impact -- but they're okay.

JESS PAVA   
That's got a kick!   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn and Chewie YELL as they hit their restraints!

BEHIND THEM, Artoo topples over with a SCREAM and a DULL THUD.

Finn even can't spare a glance back as the Falcon swings behind the  _ MENACER _ , overlooking the  _ VENOM _ .

FINN   
You okay back there?

Artoo unloads a STRING OF BLATTS AND BEEPS as he levers himself back upright -- but the droid's okay.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Hux TWITCHES in rage as Leia's holo-image fades. The  _ Menacer _ 's scopes suddenly TEEM with additional ships.

They're hemmed in.

COMM OFFICER   
Supreme Leader--!

HUX   
Crush them.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Jess and Rose watch as BAYS open along the sides of the closest Star Destroyers and waves of TIE FIGHTERS pour out.

DAGGERS, their wings triangular and lethal. Crimson-edged BARONS roaring toward them like predators catching a scent. Even a few VENDETTAS, darting through the space between stars.   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn tightens his grip on the yoke.

FINN   
Here we go.

Behind him, ARTOO WHISTLES, ready to go as he interfaces with the Falcon's computer--   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **\- GUN TURRETS - SPACE**

\--and the quad cannons remotely respond to the droid, TARGETS FLASHING in the displays.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

The Star Destroyers OPEN FIRE on the Naboo fleet, shooting at the planetary shield and the mismatched net of ships defending it.

SHIELDS RIPPLE around the New Alliance defense force, holding -- for now.   
  


**INT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

D'Acy, Lieutenant Dale, and the other bridge crew BRACE as their shields take a DIRECT HIT.

D'ACY   
Return fire! Aim for the Star    
Destroyers flanking the dreadnought.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

Red bolts ZIP from the  _ Breha's Heart _ toward the  _ Loyalty  _ and the  _ Menacer _ .

The Falcon and Violet One KNIFE between lines of enemy fighters, unleashing neat lines of ENERGY BOLTS and swerving between EMERALD RETURN FIRE.

The Corellian freighter skims along the length of the crimson-trimmed Star Destroyer, taking shots at its SURFACE CANNONS.

Artoo WARBLES in excitement as he BLOWS UP an enemy cannon!

FINN (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
Nice work, Artoo! Let's keep these    
fighters engaged as long as we can.

A NEARBY EXPLOSION ROCKS THE SHIP--   
  


**INT. REY'S A-WING - SPACE**

\--and Jannah zooms past them in Rey's A-wing, fully comfortable on the controls as she blasts a First Order fighter to smithereens.

JANNAH   
Now  this thing handles like a    
stardream.

LANDO (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
Hey now, don't get cocky.

She rolls her eyes as she DODGES between two TIE DAGGERS to takes out one of the Star Destroyer's SURFACE CANNONS in a blossom of fire.

JANNAH   
Cocky? Me?   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Hearing the chatter between father and daughter over her EARPIECE, Kaydel SMILES TO HERSELF. 

JANNAH (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
... Never.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Rose squints at one of the VIOLET ONE GUNNERS, ensconced in the bubble turret embedded in the wing.

ROSE   
How ya doing out there?

The WING GUNNER flashes her a quick THUMBS-UP -- and then something on Rose's scope draws her attention.

ROSE (CONT’D)   
Jess, seeing that?

JESS PAVA   
Command, this is Violet One, dropships    
are inbound toward the planet.

AHEAD OF THE LAAT

Bulkier ships pour out of the Star Destroyer's forward hangars, straggling toward the surface like ants: TIE ECHELONS -- assault shuttles big enough to carry a dozen soldiers each.

Behind them, FIRST ORDER AAL TROOP TRANSPORTS, bulky enough to carry twice that number.

Rose stares at it, horrorstruck.

ROSE   
That's an invasion force.   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Leia turns her attention to a heads-up display that shows the DROPSHIPS HEADED FOR THE PLANET.

JESS PAVA (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
We'll try to herd 'em back around,    
but we need backup.

ZORII BLISS   
Request heard, Violet One, relaying    
to the suborbital defense grid.

LEIA   
Did you catch that, Poe?   
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - MORNING**

High over Varykino, Poe exchanges a nod with Enfys Nest, who's cruising along beside him on her ARMORED SWOOP BIKE.

Enfys goes vertical, ready to catch whatever's coming.

LEIA (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
\--Looks like you're about to    
have company.

POE   
Copy that, General. We're putting    
together a nice welcoming party    
for 'em.

BB-8 WARBLES in excitement as Poe yanks his yoke back, following Enfys and the Cloud Riders skyward.   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Leia's troubled -- and Maz senses it through the Force. The diminutive woman refocuses her huge glasses on Leia as HOLES BURN in the plasmas shielding high overhead.

MAZ   
What is it?

LEIA   
If Hux stashes any missiles on those    
dropships, this could all be for nothing.

MAZ   
Stretch out with your feelings. Do    
you sense the presence of death?

Leia closes her eyes, tapping into the Force. She shakes her head.

LEIA   
If I do, it's not aboard those ships.    
Or not any more than usual.

MAZ   
'Usual'? 

Maz FROWNS, nods at the painting of the Mortis gods leaning a short distance behind Leia. Gilt lines connecting the triad of figures SHINE in the morning light.

MAZ (CONT’D)   
Got a bad feeling about the battle?

LEIA   
Looks good there, don't you think?   
(beat)   
Never mind.  Luke thought it was funny.

Leia is cryptically amused ... but Maz is more disturbed than ever as she returns to monitoring the battle zone.   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn stares after the fleeing dropships, SHAKEN. Chewie RUMBLES, asking him something.

FINN   
It's just... I remember what it's    
like being aboard one of those things.    
Makes it harder to want to see 'em    
blow up -- especially after Zeroes--

He breaks off, VOICE THICK with emotion. 

Chewie BARKS reassuringly.

FINN (CONT’D)   
Try to disable them, Artoo. Jannah,    
can you help me try to push the    
dropships back from Naboo? 

JANNAH (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
On it. Violet Four and Five, loves,    
would you keep us company?   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

The  _ Millennium Falcon _ , Rey's A-wing, and two NABOO P-38 STARFIGHTERS swing wide, FIRING as they try to divert the First Order dropships away from the planet.

AS THEY CLEAR THE STAR DESTROYER

The line of dropships becomes just  one of many trickling toward the planet, headed for FIERY CIRCLES burning in the shields. Epicenters of the First Order's firepower.

FINN (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
We might be outmatched here, Command --    
they're punching through.

**INT.** **_LOYALTY_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Mitaka watches as EXPLOSIONS LIGHT THE SKY between his Star Destroyer and the New Alliance defense grid.

MITAKA   
Nearly there... Concentrate all your    
fire on those planetary shields!

LOYALTY BRIDGE OFFICER   
Yes, Commander!   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

FIGHTERS ENGAGE the dropships, but the Star Destroyers WIDEN THE HOLES in Naboo's planetary shields, carving them out with fire.

LANDO (V.O.)   
(over comm)   
Looks like they finally figured out    
how to aim.

DROPSHIPS CROWD through the holes, hurling themselves toward the planet below.   
  


**EXT. NABOO ATMOSPHERE - MORNING**

Poe's X-wing TORQUES HIGHER, bathed in morning light as the dropships darken the sky over him.

He and the Cloud Riders open fire -- and BURNING WRECKAGE spirals down past them, leaving a sooty streak in the sky.

BB-8 WARBLES in disgust as DEBRIS bounces off his casing.   
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - MORNING**

Poe squints at his scopes, weapons BLATTING as he chases a TIE ECHELON that's scooted through the shielding hole over Varykino, trying to outrun the Cloud Riders.

POE   
Keep an eye out for those bombs,    
Beebee! 

BB-8 WARBLES an affirmative.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

CRIMSON LIGHT FLARES at the heart of the  _ Venom _ 's mass of metal appendage as its weapons warm up.   
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Captain Pryde is smug, ready for action as his bridge crew snappily prepares the warship to engage in the battle.

PRYDE   
Continue firing on all rail cannons,    
and begin targeting the gaps in their    
shields. I want to know as soon as    
you've calculated a firing solution.

_ VENOM _ WEAPONS OFFICER   
Yes, sir!   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

In the shadow of a New Alliance starship, a lone TIE/sf SPACE SUPERIORITY FIGHTER \-- the same kind of vessel Finn and Poe used to escape the First Order -- powers up.

It slips around the fray of the fighting, unnoticed, heading for the  _ Menacer  _ at an oblique vector, taking the long way around rather than cutting through the heart of the fighting.   
  


**INT. LANDO'S SECONDHAND TIE FIGHTER - SPACE**

Rey and Ben sit back to back, the SOFT HOWLING of the wings and MUTED BOOMS from the battle breaking the silence.

She looks around the cockpit, marveling as she adjusts course. 

REY   
I still can't believe your uncle    
knew where to find one of these    
things.

BEN   
I still can't believe I let you drive.

REY   
(snickering; not asking)   
Oh you  let me, did you.

BEN   
I could've argued harder.

Rey shrugs cheerfully, keeping an eye on her scopes.

REY   
You know I'm the better pilot.

Ben smiles fondly.

BEN   
Yeah. I do.

Rey stops. Gazes out the window at the DISTANT EXPLOSIONS, fear embroidering her thoughts like frost.

REY   
D'you think this is going to work?

BEN   
I don't know. I don't think we  can.   
All we can do is try our best.

REY   
And hope.

Ben smiles again -- but now it's bittersweet. Remembering what he's done.

BEN   
I'm glad you got to know my dad.   
_ (beat) _   
I...

The knot in his throat CHOKES HIS WORDS into silence. 

Rey feels it, too -- and she swipes away a TEAR, her own voice a whisper:

REY   
I'm so scared, Ben. I don't think    
I've ever been so afraid.   
(beat)   
I've never had this much to lose.

BEN   
_ (distracting her) _   
Did my dad tell you how he got the    
last name  _ Solo? _

Rey shakes her head.

BEN (CONT’’D)   
He was alone. Just another orphan    
on Corellia. A nobody.   
(beat, venturing:)   
You could take that name, too, if you wanted.

REY   
Rey Solo?

She LAUGHS SHYLY. Liking it, but too stubborn to admit it. 

REY (CONT’D)   
Sounds strange. 

BEN   
Not to me.

A powerful moment. Even facing apart, through the Force-bond they can see each other.

BEEPING breaks the silence, and they both snap back to their controls.

REY   
We're within range.

BEN   
Ready? Remember, controlled spin --    
the key word being  control.

Rey lifts her hands from the yoke. BREATHES, closing her eyes as she attunes herself to the Force.

REY   
Punch it.   
  


**EXT. LANDO'S SECONDHAND TIE FIGHTER - SPACE**

One of the TIE's wings BLOWS OFF as though the ship has been shot -- and it spirals along the side of the Menacer, trailing smoke.

BEN (V.O.)   
(over comm; interrupted by static)   
_ Menacer _ , this is -- lost steering --    
please respond--

MENACER TOWER COMM   
We see you, Space Superiority, stand    
by for tractor rescue.

A BLUE LIGHT erupts from the side of the  _ Menacer _ , catching the tumbling craft in a TRACTOR BEAM and gently drawing it toward an open SHUTTLE BAY.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **HANGAR - SPACE**

MECHANICS WITH FIRE EXTINGUISHERS scramble toward the damaged TIE as the tractor beam gently deposits it on the floor.

KLAXONS ring through the hangar, harsh against the metal walls as the mechanics hose down the ship with fire-retardant SMOKE.

SUDDENLY--

The access hatch on the TIE fighter ERUPTS from the top of the fighter, slamming across the hangar like a popped cork.

The two Force-warriors leap out right behind it.

REY, her SPEARSTAFF shining orange through the billowing mists. BEN, his CROSSGUARD SABER glowing amethyst.

They land easily, sending the First Order mechanics reeling backward in fright.

Rey and Ben share a final look.  _ Here we go. _

Then the BLASTER BOLTS START FLYING -- and the Force-Warriors LAUNCH themselves into action.

Rey and Ben's lightsabers pirouette through the air with lethal grace, reflecting every incoming shot as they drive their way toward the turbolift in a direct line.

Rey falls back for a moment ... but as Ben LEANS forward, she PROPELS HERSELF off his shoulder, leaping up and somersaulting to take out a CEILING TURRET.

The mechanics fall away in terror as the turret CRASHES DOWN, a smoking hulk.

Rey and Ben sprint for the turbolift,  sharing a breathless grin to finally be fighting side by side. 


	17. Hold Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle over Naboo intensifies, as Hux brings the _Venom_ to bear on the Resistance forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The path to victory narrows, and the Resistance loses a brave hero in orbit over Naboo.
> 
> Huge huge thanks to [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle) and [Lucia aka LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), who I met through the Reylo fandom. The toxicity in the fandom is undeniable, but they're always two sources of positivity <3
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

Violet Squadron engages the host of First Order fighters, the  _ Millennium Falcon _ and the LAAT/Violet One blasting the last few SURFACE CANNONS into flaming oblivion.   
  


**INT.** _**MILLENNIUM FALCON** _ **\- SPACE**

Artoo WHISTLES to Finn, who relays the message:

FINN   
_ (into comm) _   
That's the last of the surface cannons    
over here -- how are you looking,    
Violet Three?   
  


**EXT. REY'S A-WING - SPACE**

Jannah BARREL ROLLS in the nimble craft, slingshotting around a SURFACE CANNON on the surface of the Menace -- and the two TIE FIGHTERS chasing her  SLAM into each other!   
  


**INT. REY'S A-WING - SPACE**

Jannah grins as the fighters BURN behind her, and she locks onto her next target. 

JANNAH   
_ (into comm) _   
Cleared out over here,  _ Falcon _ . Now    
all we have to worry about is the    
rest of these fighters.   
  


**INT. NEW STARDREAM COCKPIT - SPACE**

Lando frowns with worry as Nien CHATTERS in the gunner's seat, launching more long-range shots at the Star Destroyers surrounding the  _ Venom  _ and its  _ Xyston _ -class companions.

LANDO   
Not yet. Plus those dropships are    
about to hit the surface -- and I    
have a feeling  that thing hasn't    
even gotten started.

He nods at the  _ Venom _ , where  the red glow running through its superstructure is intensifying.   
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - MORNING**

Poe notices the  _ Venom _ 's crimson light brightening amid the thin atmosphere as he loops around, heading back downward.

POE   
Command, you seeing that?

LEIA   
_ (over comm) _   
Affirmative, Poe, but we need you    
back down here. A few of the    
dropships have landed just outside    
the Varykino shield--   
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

Fiver CROUCHES behind a tree, watching the dark shapes of DROPSHIPS hunkered together against the verdant landscape.

LEIA (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _   
\--and I think we're about to be    
outgunned.

THROUGH FIVER'S SCOPE, BEYOND THE SHIELD'S EDGE

A small clearing. At least three detachments of FIRST ORDER TROOPERS, a few of whom roll TREADSPEEDERS out of their ships.

ANOTHER SHUTTLE LANDS long enough to deposit a HUGE SHIPPING-STYLE CRATE before flying off. 

Fiver scopes in closer.

The thing unfolds, panels sliding apart, growing larger as it rises up on four BANDY LEGS. A HEAD rises up from where it's been folded into the thing's belly, LASER CANNON beneath.

An AT-STALKER.

The waiting troops climb into its open-air belly, guns pointed outward. Others mount up on their waiting speeders.

Fiver looks to her left and right, nodding to her teammates.  UNIT ZEROES is in position, waiting to strike like barbed wire.

More troops land, the First Order detachment on the far side of the shield wall GROWING.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **\- SPACE**

STORMTROOPERS stand and kneel in a tableau of force, a TURBOLIFT DOOR square in the crosshairs of their RIFLES.

Their CAPTAIN stands behind them. As the turbolift doors HISS OPEN--

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN   
Fire!

\--the TURBOLIFT CHAMBER fills with ENERGY BOLTS! 

A few moments later:

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN (CONT’D)   
Hold!

The captain edges forward.  The turbolift chamber is SCARRED from energy bolts but EMPTY.

STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN   
What the--? Where'd they go?   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **CORRIDOR - SPACE**

ELSEWHERE IN THE SHIP, a patrol of TWO STORMTROOPERS passes. 

A ceiling vent swings open. Rey and Ben drop out of it, sabers off. They're silent as shadows.

BEN   
This way.

REY   
Are you sure?

Ben shrugs easily, the Solo in him clearer than ever.

BEN   
... This used to be my ship.

Rey rolls her eyes, but moves off after him, toward a LONELY DOOR set at the end of the corridor.

BEN (CONT’D)   
See? The entrance is right up--   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **SHIELD GENERATOR - SPACE**

The door hisses open, revealing A LARGE OCTAGONAL CHAMBER walled in glossy black tile.

BEN   
\--here. 

An ENERGY CASCADE pours through the center of the chamber, crackling between two METAL CONTACTS like a waterfall of lightning, its base surrounded by an ANGULAR TERMINAL.

Rey gazes up at it, awed.

REY   
That's the shield generator?

BEN   
_ (nodding) _   
There's gotta be one aboard the    
_ Loyalty  _ to complete the circuit.    
But once this one's down, the  _ Venom  _ _   
_ will be vulnerable.

TRUDGEN (O.S.)   
Which is why you won't be touching it.

TRUDGEN'S VIBROCLEAVER BUZZES TO LIFE as the FIVE SURVIVING KNIGHTS OF REN emerge from the far side of the energy cascade.

TRUDGEN (CONT’D)   
Solo and the scavenger. Hux thought    
you were dead.

BEN   
You don't seem surprised to see us,    
Trudgen.

TRUDGEN   
Just glad the virus didn't kill    
you yet so I can do the job myself.

Rey and Ben exchange a glance -- and they unclip their lightsabers from their belts,  thumbing the blades to life.

Rey YELLS LIKE A DEMON, charging at Trudgen--   
  


**INT.** **_LOYALTY_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

\--and alarms SHRIEK as the  _ LOYALTY  _ SHUDDERS VIOLENTLY. Mitaka stumbles, nearly thrown from his feet by the force of it.

_ LOYALTY _ BRIDGE OFFICER   
Shields are down to sixty-seven    
percent, Commander!

MITAKA   
_ (seething) _   
How is that  possible?

The bridge officer stares down, BAFFLED as large New Alliance gunships wink off the edge of the scope -- only to reappear again close by.

_ LOYALTY _ BRIDGE OFFICER   
W-We're having trouble getting a fix    
on them, sir. Our smaller fighters    
keep getting caught out of position.

Mitaka SEETHES at the starfield before him.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

The Mon Calamari cruiser  _ NYSTULLUM  _ hurls laser bolts at the  _ Loyalty _ , dodging squads of fighters scrambling to catch it.   
  


**INT.** **_NYSTULLUM_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Commander Rleeshahn watches over the bridge, manned by a diverse ALIEN CREW. All of them are secured to their chairs by crash webbing.

_ NYSTULLUM _ COMM OFFICER   
_ (into comm) _   
Coordinates received, Commander Connix --    
the corridor is clear.

COMMANDER RLEESHAHN   
Ready to jump on my mark...  mark!

Everyone braces as STARS STREAK IN A HYPERSPACE CORRIDOR--   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

The  _ Nystullum  _ MICROJUMPS across the battlefield,  **reappearing in a clear patch of space behind the** **_Menacer_ ** **.** **  
  
**

**INT.** **_NYSTULLUM_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge crew SLAM against their restraints as they complete the microjump, landing hard.

BEHIND THEM, a Mon Calamari frigate, the  _ ACKBAR _ , pops into existence in the middle of the battle zone in a different place behind Loyalty.

_ Ackbar  _ makes a strafing run on the  _ Loyalty _ 's back, enemy fighters caught COMPLETELY OFF-GUARD as the frigate's red bolts target the command bridge.

_ NYSTULLUM _ COMM OFFICER   
_ (into comm) _   
Jump complete, Commander! Nice work    
with those calculations.   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Kaydel scrambles to plot another micro-jump, shaking her head in amazement.

KAYDEL   
_ (into comm) _   
Never thought we could use the network   
like this, but these past few days have   
been full of surprises--    
_ (to Zorii) _   
Bliss--!

Kaydel SLIDES DATA from her terminal to Zorii's.

ZORII BLISS   
_ (into comm) _   
Stand by,  _ Ackbar _ , we're transmitting    
your next jump coordinates now.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

At the end of its attack run, the  _ Ackbar  _ winks out of existence, jumping clear of the battle area.

A cloud of fighters linger in its former wake, thwarted and wheeling.  It's chaos.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Hux watches over the fight with growing rage. MITAKA'S GHOSTLY HOLO-IMAGE cowers on the terminal before him.

HUX   
Mitaka, I fail to understand how    
they could  possibly be conducting    
that many lightspeed jumps without    
crashing into each other or  us.

MITAKA   
I don't know, sir, but--

HUX   
Find. Out. Don't report back to me until you do.

Hux waves Mitaka's holo-image away. 

His face CONTORTS WITH FURY as he watches the New Alliance fighter craft buzzing around the Menacer, BLOWING UP First Order ships before his eyes.

HUX  
And someone do something about those   
bloody fighters!  
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

The LAAT/Violet One swerves wide and throttles back, letting a TIE WHISPER cut in front of it.

  
**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Jess pushes the generations-old ship to its limit, SHOUTING as she hauls back on the yoke.

JESS PAVA   
_ (into comm) _   
All guns fire, fire, fire!!!

The ship's gunners BLAST the TIE Whisper into a blinding puff of gas and twisted metal!

NEARBY an X-wing fighter CRASHES into the shield protecting the Venom -- making Jess and Rose WINCE.

JESS PAVA   
We need that shield generator down --    
we're getting cut to pieces out here!

ROSE   
(into comm)   
This is Violet One -- Command, is    
there any word from Rey and Ben?

ZORII BLISS (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _ _   
_ Negative, Violet One.   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn and Chewie are listening in -- and Chewie ROARS in frustration at the update.

ZORII BLISS   
(over comm)   
\--We'll let you know as soon as we   
hear anything.

POE   
(to himself)   
Come on, Rey, we're counting on you…   
  


**EXT. NABOO SKY - MORNING**

Poe makes a STRAFING RUN on the cluster of dropships near the edge of the Varykino plasma shield. There are now TWO AT-STALKERS in the clearing, both of them laden with TROOPS.    
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - MORNING**

The stormtrooper detachments return fire -- and Poe SWERVES, BB-8 SCREAMING as one of the AT-Stalkers turns its head upward and fires.

POE   
Okay, so they know we're home, that's    
good...

**EXT. NABOO SKY - MORNING**

Enfys Nest SWOOPS over the invaders, pulls a dodecagonal, fist-sized BOOMER from one of her bike's PANNIERS -- HURLS it down at the stormtroopers like a cursed apple.

TWO CLOUD RIDERS BEHIND ENFYS follow suit.

STORMTROOPERS SCREAM, flying through the air as the three ENERGY BOMBS hit home!   
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

A ripple of excitement passes through the mostly-concealed Unit Zeroes as they see the explosions through the trees.

FIVER   
_ (over comm) _   
Easy... Let's stay ready, kids.    
Just like Zee taught us.

The AT-Stalkers lurch along the landscape more fluidly than their predecessors. The first of the lumbering transports STUMBLES over a rise between two trees-- 

\--but IT RECOVERS, locomotion adapting to the landscape with every step.

The AT-Stalker's head swivels toward the edge of the plasma shield as it stomps nearer, laser cannon set in its chest GLOWING WHITE as the weapon powers up.

The soldiers FLINCH as the AT-Stalkers's head cannons OPEN FIRE on the Varykino plasma shield. 

The energy barrier protecting Unit Zeroes won't last much longer.

Fiver resettles lower, bracing herself against the tree.

FIVER   
_ (into comm; fierce) _   
Let's give 'em a fight to remember.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **SHIELD GENERATOR - SPACE**

Rey and Ben's lightsabers SING through the air, deflecting blaster bolts and blows from the Knights of Ren.

VIBROBLADE. WAR CLUB. LONG AX. VIBROMACHETE. 

Even an ARM CANNON can't compare to the simple elegance of Rey and Ben's lightsabers.

Rey and Ben are deadly poets, their warm and cool blades perfectly matched against the sea of black. Completely in tune with each other, even their breaths in sync.

**Balanced.**

The Knights of Ren fall around them like autumn leaves.

Cardo, the last one standing, aims his arm cannon at Rey's exposed back--

\--but Ben's amethyst blade sears a molten line through the weapon.

THE SHOT BACKFIRES, and  Cardo slumps to the ground, victim of his own bloodthirst.

Rey and Ben exchange a nod, PANTING as they turn off their lightsabers with  _ ZZHWHOOP _ s. Rey looks back to the energy cascade as they clip their saber hilts to their belts.

REY   
How do we--

As she's speaking, Ben scoops up a stray BLASTER PISTOL from one of the fallen Knights and  SHOOTS the shield generator's control panel.

SPARKS FLY -- and the ENERGY CASCADE SNARLS, lightning bolts of raw power ZAPPING out of control.

REY (CONT’D)   
Let's move!

They sprint toward the door, Ben sparing an admiring glance at his new blaster pistol.

BEN   
I like this thing.

They HURL themselves back into the hallway as the shield generator EXPLODES, Ben covering Rey's body with his larger one.

The closing doors take the brunt of the lightning-laced blast -- but Rey still smiles at Ben as they uncoil themselves.

REY   
You know that was the easy part,    
right?

BEN   
Let's finish this.

Rey tugs the cuff of her sleeve up to reveal the BINARY BEACON WRISTLET,  flipping it on as they haul themselves to their feet and keep moving.   
  


SUDDEN BEEPING-- 

**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

\--and Leia stops worrying at something in her closed hand long enough to twitch her own sleeve higher.

Her binary beacon wristlet is BLINKING -- and Kaydel, Zorii, and Maz glance at her.

LEIA   
That's the signal.

ZORII BLISS   
(into comm)   
Violet Squadron, be advised the    
sympathetic shielding is down--   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn and Chewie spring into action, flipping switches on the controls as Zorii's voice continues over the comm:

ZORII BLISS (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _ _   
_ \--you may begin your attack runs.

FINN   
Let's make sure this ship can't jump    
away before we're done here.

Chewie CHUFFS in agreement.   
  


**EXT.** **_VENOM_ ** **\- SPACE**

The  _ Millennium Falcon _ swings close to the  _ Venom _ , barrel-rolling along the length of the dreadnought and firing at its SURFACE CANNONS.

Explosions BLOSSOM in a line along where its shots land -- and the  _ Falcon  _ swings around the far end of the huge warship.

OVER THE COMM:  Finn SHOUTS and Chewie ROARS! 

CLOSE BY, the purple LAAT threads along the  _ Venom  _ in the opposite direction, leaving its own fiery trail along the larger ship's hull.   
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT**

Jess Pava is having the time of her life wreaking absolute chaos on the dreadnought.

JESS PAVA   
Gotta admit, this feels  really good!

ROSE   
Good, cuz you've gotta get us closer    
to those missile tubes.

JESS PAVA   
Got it, closer we go!   
  


**INT. _VENOM_ BRIDGE - SPACE**

Captain Pryde is decidedly less stuffy and more panicked as ALARMS ring through the Venom's bridge.

The ship SHUDDERS as a TRIO OF B-WING BOMBERS weave through the Venom's appendages -- making HUX'S HOLO-IMAGE WAVER in midair.

PRYDE   
\--I don't understand, Supreme Leader --    
our shields--

HUX   
I am aware of the situation, Pryde.    
In the meantime, how close is the  _ Venom-- _

A STAR DESTROYER EXPLODES on the far side of the  _ Loyalty _ \--   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

\--and Hux narrows his eyes. Shocked. Unwilling to believe his own eyes. PRYDE'S HOLO-IMAGE hunches, squinting.

PRYDE (V.O.)   
Good god, was that the  _ Unity? _

Hux sets his jaw, insistently barreling onward: 

HUX  
\--How close is the _Venom_ to being   
fully operational?  
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **BOMB BAY - SPACE**

Row by row, the bombs SNAP, TURNING BLACK and FLASHING WITH SICKLY ENERGY as they prime.

PRYDE (V.O.)   
The warheads are seventy-three percent    
ready, sir -- but at this rate our hyperdrive    
engines will be destroyed--   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Hux is spewing spit in his rage.

HUX   
Damn the engines! Hold your ground,    
Pryde --  that is an order!

Hux swipes Pryde's holo-image into nothingness, GLARING at the dying hulk of the Star Destroyer  _ Unity _ .

BEHIND HIM, frenetic activity aboard the  _ Menacer _ 's BRIDGE CREW has  increased tenfold.

Hux's cape flares as he turns to COLONEL APIRO, a weaselly attending officer lurking nearby.

HUX   
Instruct the  _ Loyalty  _ to bring their    
shield cascade back online    
immediately.

APIRO   
That's just it, Supreme Leader --    
the Loyalty's shield cascade is    
intact. It's ours th-that--

Hux stalks closer, the Colonel falling back at the pale man's wrath even as he stammers:

APIRO (CONT’D)   
There've been reports of two intruders    
in the lower decks carrying lightsabers--

Hux stops, his expression a rictus of HATRED AND FEAR.

HUX   
What?

BEHIND HIM

A series of explosions BILLOW UPWARD from the lethally-wounded  _ Loyalty _ .   
  


**INT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Lieutenant Dale grins, screen lighting up with imaging of the deathblow against the  _ Loyalty _ .   


LIEUTENANT DALE   
Direct hit, commander -- you've    
done it!

CHEERS ring through the bridge -- but D'Acy squints at the damaged Star Destroyer, suspicious as it lurches forward.   
  


**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Lando sees it, too. Nien ASKS A QUESTION in Sullustan.

UNCLE LANDO   
No, it's not falling -- but it's    
definitely moving…   
_ (over comm) _   
Commander D'Acy, you seeing that    
trajectory?

INTERCUT WITH D'ACY

She knows what's happening -- and her bridge crew begins to SOBER UP, catching on, too.

D'ACY   
_ (gravely) _   
Breha's Heart is the key to the global    
shield grid, General Calrissian. We    
cannot flinch.   
_ (beat) _   
But we can limit the scope    
of the damage. 

She moves to a terminal, quickly tapping in a SERIES of commands.

The fleet is POURING ENERGY BOLTS at the  _ Loyalty  _ \-- but it's not enough.

Lieutenant Dale watches D'Acy, then turns back to the  _ Loyalty _ , the Star Destroyer looming larger as it closes in on them.   
  


**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Lando's hands FLY over the controls.

LANDO   
Give that thing all you've got!!

Nien WARBLES, agreeing as the  _ New Stardream _ pelts the Star Destroyer's hulk.

D'ACY   
Reassigning planetary shield control    
to the  _ New Stardream _ and General    
Calrissian.

Lando gapes, helpless as the Loyalty bears down on the Breha's Heart.   
  


**INT.** **_LOYALTY_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge is a wreck, Mitaka and his bridge crew in a shambles as FIRES RAGE UNCONTAINED.

BLOOD TRICKLES from a gash on Mitaka's forehead, but he clutches a nearby terminal, murderous gaze set on  _ Breha's Heart. _

MITAKA   
Long live the Supreme Leader!!   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Leia listens in on the changing of the guard, a tear trickling down her cheek as she turns her gaze to the sky, watching the arrowhead of the  _ Loyalty  _ nearing the Resistance flagship.

LEIA   
Larma--

D'ACY   
_ (over comm) _   
It's been an honor serving with you.   
  


**INT.** **_BREHA'S HEART_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

D'Acy moves to stand beside Lieutenant Dale, squeezing Dale's shoulder. In the front row as the Star Destroyer breaks up, its trajectory fixed.

Now it's a cloud of lethal debris about to slam into them.

D'Acy's face is illuminated by the incoming destruction, but she's unafraid.

D'ACY   
_ (quiet but firm) _   
Hold fast.

Then she's gone.   
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO - SPACE**

The  _ Loyalty _ 's corpse CRUSHES the  _ Breha's Heart _ , striking like a dagger flung true. 

Throughout the New Alliance fleet, the entwined ships BURN BRIGHT in everyone's cockpit WINDOWS.

FINN & CHEWIE. ROSE & JESS PAVA. JANNAH CALRISSIAN. COMMANDER RLEESHAHN AND HER BRIDGE CREW.

All of them aching for their friends.


	18. Size Matters Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux defends Snoke's legacy with lethal results. Fiver and Unit Zeroes hold the line at Varykino, as Finn and Kaydel team up to circumvent the First Order's authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW // Suicide, fanaticism**
> 
> Huge huge thanks to [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle) and [Lucia aka LP_Artworks](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), whom I dearly love.
> 
> So frustrated about M*ndo that I'm dropping this earlier in the day than usual. Heck that, let the new generation have their day.
> 
> And for anyone who's struggling in the US, the National Suicide Hotline is available 24 hours a day in English and Spanish. Please be safe out there, loves.
> 
>   
> 

**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Leia, Kaydel, Zorii, and Maz watch the New Alliance flagship burning high overhead. Leia and Maz GASP, the Force aching with the ripples of so many deaths.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **\- SPACE**

Climbing through an ACCESS TUNNEL, Rey and Ben GROWL WITH SUDDEN PAIN.

BEN   
Feel that?

REY   
The fleet... We  have to hurry, Ben.

BEN   
We're almost there.   
  


**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Nien SHOUTS as the  _ New Stardream _ SHAKES VIOLENTLY, alarms SHRIEKING from being so close to the collision.

LANDO   
I got 'em, but I don't know if    
they're gonna hold up to this--   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

The command team is in such shock that for a few moments they don't even hear the COMM BLARING:

POE (V.O.)   
\--command crew, this is Poe Dameron,    
d'you copy?

Kaydel scrambles to her mic.

KAYDEL   
Poe, this is Kaydel--   
  


**INT. POE'S X-WING - MORNING**

Poe makes another strafing run on the two AT-STALKERS outside the Naboo barrier -- but his shield indicators FLASH RED.

KAYDEL (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _   
\--what've you got for us?

BB-8 BURBLES WITH WARNING as the lead AT-Stalker's CHEST CANNON punches a hole in the plasma wall, large enough for the Stalkers to fit through in single file.

CRACKS RUN UPWARD, threatening to shatter the entire shield protecting Varykino and the New Alliance command. 

POE   
A whole lot of uninvited guests are    
trying to crash the party. We'll    
try to hold 'em here--   
  


**INT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Poe's voice CRACKLES across the terrace as the command team scrambles to get things under control.

The  _ Venom _ glows in the sky like a furious star.

POE (V.O.)   
\--but you might want to consider    
evacuating the General.

LEIA   
_ (firmly) _   
No. We're staying put -- but I'll   
see if I can send you some support.

Leia and Zorii exchange a nod -- and another member of the command team hurries to take Zorii's place as they pick up their sheathed vibroblade.

Zorii sprints to a parked SPEEDERBIKE. Turns it on,  zooms off toward the Lake Country defense line, where Poe's X-wing and the Cloud Riders' swoops buzz through the air.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **CORRIDOR - SPACE**

The ship TREMBLES, alarms blaring as Ben and Rey pause outside the door to the  _ Menacer _ 's throne room.

REY   
No guards -- that's strange.

BEN   
Hux never  was the brightest light in    
the galaxy.

Rey's saberstaff HUMS TO LIFE. Ben holds the blaster at the ready -- and she shoots him an expression that says  _ really? _

BEN   
What? I like it.

She shakes her head -- and the throne room door HISSES OPEN at their approach.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **THRONE ROOM - SPACE**

They creep inside quietly, coiled for battle.

The chamber is dark. The obsidian throne unchanged from the reign of Kylo Ren -- but now it's Hux seated in the lonely throne.

Ben aims at him. Rey's LIGHTSABER HUMS into a defensive position.

Hux is disheveled, his red-and-gold cape torn and dark with BURNS. Blood trickles from his SPLIT LIP as he bares his teeth in a SAVAGE GRIN.

HUX   
_ (into comm; softly) _   
You have your orders.

He releases the COMM BUTTON on the chair's arm control panel.

HUX   
I always warned Supreme Leader Snoke    
that you were a traitor, Ren.

REY   
His name is Ben Solo.

HUX   
I don't give a damn what name he   
goes by. He'll always be a turncoat.    
Unworthy. A  Skywalker.

BEN. He's shaken. Deep down, afraid Hux is right.

REY   
Tell your fleet to stand down.

Hux starts LAUGHING, his eyes lit with a fanatical light.

Ben aims the blaster at him.

BEN   
Order them to cease fire, Hux.

HUX   
Or you'll what? Shoot me?   
_ (shaking his head) _   
You never  did understand, did you?    
There are some things worth dying for.

Hux shifts in the throne -- and only now do they see the BLASTER PISTOL in his hand.

HUX (CONT’D)   
Long live the First Order!

REY   
No--!

Rey stretches out her hand, shielding them with the Force-- 

\--but Hux SHOOTS  **HIMSELF** IN THE CHEST.

He slumps in the obsidian throne, lifeless.

Rey and Ben sprint up the stairs, Rey checking for a pulse as Ben examines the throne's control panel.

REY   
He's gone.

BEN   
The command codes are locked. The    
First Order ... they won't listen.

The Menacer GROANS, its superstructure TREMBLING from concussive damage.

BEN (CONT’D)   
We have to get to the bridge.

Rey nods -- and they hurry out of the throne room as PLUMES OF DUST BILLOW DOWN through the seams in the ceiling.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge is almost entirely abandoned -- and the remaining crew FLEE as the two Force-warriors hurry to the window overlooking the battle.

RED LIGHT RACES along the  _ Venom' _ s sides -- and the planetary shields over Naboo RIPPLE, crumbling under the unceasing assault from the remaining First Order ships.

REY   
There has to be some way of    
stopping it.

Ben doesn't answer. Just stares, in a ghastly trance as the dreadnought prepares to fire.

REY (CONT’D)   
Ben, what do we do?   
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

Fiver and Unit Zeroes are caught in a firefight with the invading AT-Stalker teams.

The hole in the plasma shield continues to grow, CRACKING AWAY like shattering glass, destabilizing the rest of the protection over Varykino.

FIVER   
Hold the line!!

A STORMTROOPER leans out of the side of the nearer AT-Stalker and FIRES.

Fiver falls back with a CRY, a BLASTER BURN in her side from where she's been hit.

BURNING TREES SHATTER behind Fiver as she hauls herself against a trunk. Props herself upright, gun in her lap, ragged with pain.

The stormtrooper who shot her hops out of the back of the AT-Stalker, striding over to finish the job.

He takes his time. Cocks his head, EXAMINING at her as he stands over her. His white helmet stark, lifeless compared to her painted one.

STORMTROOPER   
God, you used to be one of ours,    
didn't you? What the hell happened?

FIVER   
I started thinking for myself.

Fiver HEAVES HER GUN UP TO SHOOT--

\--but it ONLY CLICKS, the weapon OVERHEATED.

The stormtrooper looming over her LAUGHS COLDLY. 

STORMTROOPER   
Rebel scum ... you never learn.

He brings his gun up to fire at her, but turns at a CRESCENDO OF BUZZING--

\--and gets THROWN LIKE A RAG DOLL as Zorii plows into him with their speeder!

Zorii hops off, crouches beside Fiver.

ZORII BLISS   
Are you alright?

Fiver nods.

Zorii trots back, finds the stormtrooper's gun. TOSSES it back to Fiver -- who glances between Zorii and the weapon.

FIVER   
Don't you need this?

ZORII BLISS   
You keep it.

Zorii unsheathes their VIBROBLADE, the weapon made of black metal and edged in RED ENERGY. They jump back on the speederbike, catching up to the closest AT-Stalker--

\--and JUMPING off again, twisting in midair to avoid the EXPLOSION as  the speeder KNIFES into the AT-Stalker's hindquarter!

Stormtroopers go FLYING from the impact.

The first AT-Stalker PAUSES, turning back as Zorii unleashes hell on the Varykino invaders, deflecting BLASTER BOLTS with Jedi-fast reflexes.

Fiver HEAVES RAGGED BREATHS. She swipes at her helmet, unwittingly leaving a BLOODY SWIPE on the cheek. Watching as stormtrooper after stormtrooper FALLS.

FIVER   
Why did it have to be like this?   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Kaydel's listening in -- and she frowns.

KAYDEL   
_ (into comm) _   
Fiver, is that you?

FIVER (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _ _   
_ Yeah ... sorry…   
_ (COUGHS) _   
I just wish we could tell them what    
we know. Do what Finn did for us.

Kaydel freezes, hit with a sudden thought.

KAYDEL   
Wait ... I think I have an idea

She SCRAMBLES AROUND HER CONSOLE, furiously rewiring things as Leia watches, confused but not interfering.   
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn and Chewie make another pass along the aft of the Venom -- and the engines EXPLODE, belching BLUE FIRE against the backdrop of stars.

FINN   
That's it for the hyperdrive engines --    
that ship's not going anywhere.    
Whatever happens, this ends here.

Chewie ROARS. 

KAYDEL (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _   
Finn, I need you for something.

Finn and Chewie LURCH as the old freighter  dodges another squadron of CUTTING-EDGE TIE FIGHTERS.

FINN   
Sure thing, Command.

KAYDEL   
_ (over comm) _   
How do you feel about public speaking?

Finn and Chewie exchange BAFFLED LOOKS -- and Chewie BARKS.   
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Leia stares up at the Venom. The cracks shattering the plasma shield have nearly reached the blinding fountainhead over the island.  They're almost out of time.

ROSE (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _   
We need orders, Command -- this    
thing's too big, we're not gonna    
take it down in time.

LEIA   
_ (into comm) _   
Commander Connix seems to be, er--

SPARKS FLARE from Kaydel's terminal as she yanks out a coil of wires, tossing them to a very confused Threepio.

LEIA (CONT’D)   
\--working on something down here    
with Finn, just keep doing the best    
you can, Rose.

THREEPIO   
Oh General Leia, help!!

Leia looks back at the battle in the sky--   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

\--even as Rey and Ben watch, powerless. The two fleets SHREDDING each other.

PRYDE (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _ _   
_ Weapons ninety-five percent primed --   
acquiring targets--

The planetary shield is cracking.

A BUBBLE COLLAPSES BENEATH IT, leaving another huge swath of Naboo undefended.

REY   
That's Theed.

She turns to him. Furious. Pleading.

REY (CONT’D)   
There  has to be something we can do.   
_ (beat) _   
I can feel it out there, like a    
sickness. Can you?

Ben nods. Unable to tear his eyes from the  _ Venom _ .

REY (CONT’D)   
Could we hold them back?

BEN   
The warheads?   
_ (she nods; then, incredulous) _   
Thousands of them?

REY   
Why not?

BEN   
Rey, they're so small. Each one    
feels like it's the size of a pin--    
_ (wincing) _   
\--like an angry swarm over there.

She moves to his side.

REY   
But if we work together…   
_ (fiercely) _   
Ben Solo, I am  not ready to lose    
you, I don't care how tiny they are.

Ben gazes down at her, remembering Luke's words.

BEN   
... Size matters not.

REY   
_ (confused) _   
Yeah, exactly.

They STUMBLE as the ship shakes -- then he kisses her. HARD.

Rey buries her hands in his hair,  kissing him back.

They break apart, panting. Strengthened.

BEN   
Okay. We can do this.

They stand beside each other, hands clasped, stretching out their free hands toward the  _ Venom _ . 

Reaching out with their minds. Ready to stop Death itself.

PRYDE (V.O.)   
_ (over comm) _ _   
_ Ninety-eight ... ninety-nine...


	19. The Fall of Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to Leia and Finn, as the First Order bears down on Naboo and the _Venom_ 's deadly payload is unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Lucia](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks), the light.  
> For [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle), the darkness.  
> And for you, who have come on this journey with me. 
> 
> One last chapter, and then the epilogue we've waited decades to read.
> 
>   
> 

**INT. VENOM BRIDGE - SPACE**

Pryde STUMBLES against a bulkhead as the ship's screen FLASH RED.  It's ready. 

PRYDE  
\--one hundred percent primed --  
Initiate salvo!!  
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **BOMB BAY - SPACE**

Bomb tubes open at the end of each of the _Venom_ 's twisted appendages -- and though the bombs LURCH,  they don't drop.   
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Rey and Ben GROAN THROUGH THEIR TEETH at the effort of holding back the inevitable.  
  


**INT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Kaydel SCRAMBLES, plugging in the last of her cables.

Her cobbled-together comm system HUMS to life! 

KAYDEL  
 _(into comm)_  
Finn you're a go!  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn glances at Chewie, nearly sick with worry.

FINN  
Here goes everything.

Artoo WHISTLES ENCOURAGINGLY -- and Chewie BARKS, affectionately ruffling Finn's hair so that he has to resettle his comm unit on his ear.

FINN  
 _(into comm)_  
Um ... First Order troops, this  
is Finn--  
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Pryde SHOVES the WEAPONS OFFICER aside, trying to reinitialize the bomb drop sequence -- but the screen FLASHES with an error.

**Finn's voice echoes through every available comm system.**

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
\--though you'd probably know me as  
FN-2187 -- or probably the Traitor  
of Tuanel--

PRYDE  
Jam this signal and figure out what's  
holding up those warheads!

_VENOM_ COMMUNICATION OFFICER  
We can't, Captain --  they're  jamming  us! 

PRYDE  
What?!   
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

Still under siege from Zorii and Unit Zeroes, the stormtroopers TWITCH as  Finn's voice floods their ears. 

Even Fiver hears him, leaning back against a tree and PANTING. 

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
You might've even heard that I broke  
some friends out of the First Order  
a few weeks ago -- or maybe you didn't.  
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Rose SCOWLS at the squadron of TIE fighters that the LAAT's trailing. A few of the ships SWERVE STRANGELY.

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
I doubt the First Order would admit  
that a lot of us want to leave it.

ROSE  
Jess, did you see that?  
  


**INT.** **_NEW STARDREAM_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Lando hears Finn's transmission as he trades fire with a Star Destroyer.

LANDO  
Attaboy.

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
The truth is, you all have a choice.   
You  still  have a choice, even now.  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Finn's voice rings through the nearly-empty bridge, a lifeline to Rey and Ben. Reaching them even when their eyes are shut.

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
This virus is going to kill millions  
of people -- but you can help us  
stop it.

REY  
 _(whispering)_  
Finn…  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Chewie dodges a SQUADRON of wayward TIEs.

FINN  
 _(into comm)_  
I'm pretty sure the only thing  
stopping that ship from firing right  
now is a couple of friends of mine.   
And we all need your help.  
  


**EXT. NABOO SKY - MORNING**

The TIE Bombers ahead of Poe  stop dropping their payloads just shy of Varykino. 

POE  
That was close!  Come on  , Finn, you  
got this, honey!

BB-8 WARBLES in surprise.

POE  
 _(to BB-8)_  
Yeah, and Rose.  
 _(OFF another BURBLE:)_  
I'll explain later.

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
The First Order is just an idea --  
and it's a bad one. It teaches us  
to believe in anger and fear -- it  
teaches us that we're justified in  
killing--  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Finn speaks from his heart.

FINN  
\--but we're not. We have to stop,  
or our hatred will burn the whole  
galaxy.  
 _(beat)_  
Please... There's a better idea to  
believe in, and it's  hope.   
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge officers shift, uneasy from listening to Finn's message.

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
We can  build  something together.   
Something real. Something better.  
 _(beat)_  
What has the First Order  ever  done  
but tear people apart?  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Ben's face is STRICKEN with emotion as he listens:

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
We saved Ben Solo -- the man who  
used to be Kylo Ren. He came back  
to us ... and he's one of the people  
aboard the Menacer fighting to save  
us all right now.  
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

Stormtroopers STUMBLE BACK from Zorii, at a strange detente as they listen to Finn.

FINN (V.O.)  
 _(over comm)_  
Please ... if you've ever done  
something you regret ... if you've  
ever lost someone…  
  


**INT. LAAT DROPSHIP (VIOLET ONE) COCKPIT - SPACE**

Rose swipes away a tear as she listens. Touches the necklace that makes her think of Paige. Always.

FINN  
 _(over comm)_  
... if you hope someone's looking  
for you -- that someone misses you.   
Loves  you.  
  


**INT.** **_MILLENNIUM FALCON_ ** **COCKPIT - SPACE**

Chewie CROONS SADLY.

FINN  
 _(into comm)_  
If you have any tiny shred of hope,  
please ...  help us.  It could be  
their life you save. Here. Now.  
 _(beat)_ _  
_Find your way home.  
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Kaydel's comm system SHORTS OUT, utterly overloaded, wires melting into an incomprehensible mess.

KAYDEL  
I hope he was done -- this is shot.

Leia plays with THE THING IN HER HAND still -- but she nods. Confident. Feeling the shift.

LEIA  
He said what needed to be said.  
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

The stormtroopers pause, shaken. 

Zorii crouches in a defensive stance. Making no sudden moves. Watching carefully to see what their next move will be.  
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **\- SPACE**

Captain Pryde glances around. It's written on his officers' faces.  They're turning on him. 

PRYDE  
Enough of this.

He taps a few commmands into the WEAPONS TERMINAL -- and one of the _Venom_ 's secondary swivels, FIRES AT THE MENACER BRIDGE!  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

It's not much -- just a glancing blow, really. 

But the two Force-warriors STUMBLE, startled by the weapons fire.

REY  
No--!!

It's too late.  
  


**INT.** **_VENOM_ ** **BOMB BAY - SPACE**

The primed warheads streak out of the _Venom_ toward the planet below.  
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

WARHEADS CRACKLING WITH ENERGY flood toward the planet, so numerous that they look like ink.

FINN. CHEWIE. ROSE. JESS. LANDO. JANNAH. RLEESHAHN.

They sag back in horror as the warheads streak toward Naboo. Watching. Powerless now that the bombs have been unleashed.  
  


**EXT. THEED - DAY**

CITIZENS OF THEED cower on their balconies, CRY OUT IN TERROR as the warheads ECLIPSE THE SUN.  
  


**EXT. LAKE COUNTRY FOREST - MORNING**

Invading First Order troopers and members of Unit Zeroes alike watch, transfixed, as the ominous cloud fills the sky.

FIVER  
Maker have mercy on us all.  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Rey fights to stop the bombs, but it's like trying to catch sand grains with her bare hands.

REY  
 _(sobbing)_  
No, no, no!!

Ben stands beside her, watching in shock.

BEN  
Mom…  
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

The sky is dark as the bombs hurtle toward them -- and people cluster in groups, holding hands. Watching.

Leia can feel them high overhead. 

Maz watches the old woman as she takes up a position at the back of the terrace, just before the painting of the Mortis gods.

LEIA  
Ben. Rey. It'll be all right.   
You have each other now.  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

They can sense her. Now, at the end.

REY  
Leia?

BEN  
Mom, what are you doing?  
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Leia smiles as she regards the sky.

LEIA  
Finding balance. Death pays for new  
life, kids. That's the way it's  
always been. The way it  has  to be.  
 _(beat)_  
Take care of each other.

She stretches out one hand behind her -- and the painting CHANGES,  gilt lines beginning to truly SHINE WITH LIGHT. 

Maz hunches, adjusting her goggles to darken as the painting RADIATES BRILLIANCE.

Leia stretches out her other hand to the oncoming bombs -- and HAN'S DICE are looped over her forefinger.

She's ready.

LIGHT FLARES THROUGH LEIA--

\--LANCING through her body like a prism.  
  


**EXT. NABOO SKY - MORNING**

Poe, Enfys, and the cloud riders watch the bombs draw together, whirling through the sky toward Varykino, sucked down to the island.

LIGHT RACES UPWARD through the dark funnel--  
  


**EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO**

\--FLARING THROUGH THE DARK COLUMN so brightly that everyone is forced to close their eyes, FLINCHING.

It's brighter than the sun.  
  


**INT.** **_MENACER_ ** **BRIDGE - SPACE**

Ben wraps his arms around Rey -- and she holds him, too, tears coursing down her cheeks. 

He stares in shock.

LEIA (V.O.)  
...and remember ... in the Force, no  
one's ever really gone.  
  


The LIGHT FADES, leaving clear sky in its wake.  
  


**EXT. NABOO SKY - MORNING**

Poe's X-wing banks close to Varykino as the ace pilot checks -- but not a single bomb remains.  
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - MORNING**

Maz straightens, looking -- but the painting is gone, only CHARRED EDGES remaining in the EQUALLY-BURNED FRAME.

Leia's clothes lie in a heap before the empty frame.  
  


**EXT. VARYKINO - DAY**

The sun shines over the beautiful estate. It's yet another beautiful day on Naboo as everyone returns, the Resistance victorious.

-ZORII escorts a troop of SURRENDERING STORMTROOPERS, riding an AT-Stalker back into camp. 

-The Stalker pauses long enough for A MEMBER OF UNIT ZEROES and ONE THE NEW TRAITORS to escort FIVER to a MED TENT.

-ARTOO and THREEPIO reunite, BB-8 joining them in the next moment, zipping around in delighted circles.

-LANDO hurries to embrace JANNAH -- they pound each other on the back, only breaking apart long enough for Jannah to find KAYDEL and hug her tight.

-Commander Rleeshahn, Enfys Nest, and Maz trade warm handshakes, congratulating each other. 

-CHEWIE grabs Lando and Nien in a two-armed hug, mauling them with delight.

-POE pushes his way through the CHEERING NEW ALLIANCE TEAMS -- and he launches himself at FINN, covering his face with kisses.

-ROSE hits Finn and Poe in the next minute like a hug-seeking missile, and they all hold each other, exchanging kisses.  
  


**EXT. VARYKINO TERRACE (COMMAND) - DAY**

Apart from the others, Ben and Rey approach the crumpled bundle of Leia's clothes.

He falls to his knees. Reaches out. Scoops something out of the folds of fabric.

Han's dice.

Ben crushes the dice tight in his hand, gathering up Leia's robes in his arms -- and Rey sinks to her knees beside him,  flinging her arms around his neck as he starts to sob. 

REY (V.O.)  
For some things, there are simply  
no words.   
_(beat)_  
Love, anger, grief ... oftentimes  
there's no disentangling them.   
There is only feeling.

FADE TO BLACK  
  


OVER BLACK

REY (V.O)(CONT’D)  
But in endings lie new beginnings.   
In every darkness, a spark of light.   
For what are they without each other?


	20. May the Force Be With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [Lucia](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks).  
> Thank you, [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle).  
> And thank you, my faceless friend.
> 
> May the Force be with you.  
> 🦋
> 
>   
> 

CLOSE ON:

Rey's hands. Covered in rich, dark soil as she tucks a SEEDLING into the half-shadowed ground. 

**EXT. NAMENTHE'S CRATER (JAKKU) - DAY**

Rey GRINS down at the plant, her hair in messy TWINS BRAIDS. Face streaked with sweat and dirt. Her gauzy, earth-tone tunic and leggings are mussed from her work.

REY (CONT’D)   
Just like you, my little friend.    
A bit of shadow, a bit of sun, and    
you'll grow strong.

Rey stretches out her hand, and THE PLANT GROWS TO MEET HER FINGERTIPS.

She swirls her fingers and the plant elongates into a FLOWERING VINE, which coils itself around the SCORCHED PICTURE FRAME that once held  the painting of the Mortis gods.

Rey sits back to examine her handiwork. She's in a LUSH GARDEN near the top of a volcano, OVERSHADOWED by a red-rock ledge.

BEHIND HER

An immense crater, most of it filled with an AZURE LAKE. The steep canyon walls hold a RUSTIC VILLAGE that's a mesh of tech and nature.

**SUPER: ONE YEAR LATER**

Parts of FALLEN STAR DESTROYERS now meld with the landscape, forming the framework for GRIDS OF EARTHEN HUTS.

The flowering vine-bedecked frame leans against a SMALL STONE ALTAR engraved with ALDERAANIAN CALLIGRAPHY.

ON TOP OF THE MEMORIAL

Luke's lightsaber hilt. Beside it, Han's golden dice weigh down a LOCK OF LEIA'S SILVER HAIR. Rey's FIGHTER PILOT DOLL stands sentinel behind the talismans of old.

Rey sits back on her heels. Squints up at the altar.

REY (CONT’D)   
Wish you were here today.   
We miss you.

FIVER (O.S.)   
Rey!

She turns, sees Fiver climbing the narrow, rocky path to meet her.

FIVER (CONT’D)   
I know it's a busy day, but have you   
got a few minutes? Someone wants to    
talk to you.

REY   
Be right there!

Rey brushes dirt off as she stands, then turns, nimbly scrambles down the path to meet Fiver.

BEHIND HER

A trio of Force-ghosts.

Luke. Anakin. Leia.

They smile after Rey as she hurries off. Leia's smile is bittersweet -- and she touches Han's dice, wistful.

LEIA   
We miss you, too.   
  


**EXT. NAMENTHE'S CRATER (JAKKU) - DAY**

From below, an IMMENSE WATERFALL cascades down into the lake, the cliffside village teeming with life.

Rey trails Fiver toward the crater's INNER WALL, where a huge GATEWAY stands open.

A nervous-looking family huddles beside their LANDSPEEDER, dusty from the Jakku desert that lies beyond the gate. MOTHER (40s), FATHER (40s), and DAUGHTER (8).

Mother clings to her daughter's shoulders as they look around.

REY   
_ (muttering) _   
Great gods, they look terrified.

FIVER   
_ (muttering back) _   
Yeah, I know, that's why I asked.

Rey puts on her best smile as she greets the family.

REY   
Hullo there, I'm Rey.

FATHER   
You're the Jedi.

Rey's nose wrinkles as she gets ready for this familiar talk. 

REY   
Er -- no, not really.

MOTHER   
But this  is where the Jedi and the    
Sith live, isn't it?

Mother gestures to the Star Destroyer hulks that shelter the village.

MOTHER (CONT’D)   
These... They weren't here before.

REY   
No, I know--    
_ (warmly redirecting) _   
What can I do to help?

FATHER   
Our daughter, she is...

Rey bends down to eye level with Daughter.

REY   
Hi, I'm Rey. What's your name?

DAUGHTER/JOONA   
Joona.

REY   
Nice to meet you, Joona. Can you    
hold up your hand for me? Don't    
worry, I'm not going to touch you.

Rey holds her hand out to the girl, and they mirror palms -- close, but not making contact.

Then Rey smiles.

REY (CONT’D)   
D'you know what? I can feel how    
strong you are. You're going to be    
very powerful.

Mother clutches Joona's shoulders again, pulling her back. Rey straightens, giving them space.

MOTHER   
Please, she's all we have. We want    
to help her, but--

REY   
It's alright -- no one's going to    
separate you!

MOTHER   
You're... You're not?

Rey gestures to the open gate. 

REY   
You can stay, you can go ... we only    
close the gate if we're under attack.

FIVER   
_ (trying to be helpful) _   
Which really doesn't happen as    
much anymore.

Father GLOWERS, not sure if she's joking.

JOONA   
If you're a Jedi, where's your lightsaber?

REY   
It's around. If I need to use it.

She flashes Joona a cocky grin -- and the girl GIGGLES.

REY   
D'you wanna stay and have a look    
round?    
_ (gesturing to Fiver) _   
I have something I have to do today,    
but Fjona can help you.

MOTHER   
I ... suppose that would be fine.

OVERHEAD

The LAAT fka Violet One blasts its retrothrusters as it lands amid the cluster of vessels parked inside the crater -- including the  _ MILLENNIUM FALCON _ .

Poe's X-wing follows it down, neatly settling on the crowded ledge.

Rey's eyes go wide.

REY   
Right! I will see you around, then--

She turns and bolts back toward the village, climbing a LADDER toward the huts overhead.

REY   
_ (calling back) _   
\--it was very nice to meet you!

Mother and Father goggle after Rey. Whatever they were expecting meeting her, it wasn't  that.

Fiver/Fjona and Joona snicker.   
  


**EXT. NAMENTHE'S CRATER AIRFIELD - DAY**

Ben stands waiting to greet the LAAT -- but he sees Rey darting away and shakes his head, smiling at her.

His clothes would be well-suited to a scoundrel, but they're clean. A cleaned-up, clean-shaven rogue, a slender BRAID running through his hair. His scar fading with time.

BEN   
You're late.

INTERCUT WITH REY

She fights a grin as she climbs higher, making her way toward a particular hut. 

REY   
And you're peeking. Stop it, Solo!

Ben shields his eyes as the LAAT lands -- and then it touches down, blast door rising.

INSIDE

Rose and Finn escort an ADOLESCENT BOY --  BROOM BOY \-- out of the craft, Poe jogging over to join them. The adults exchange smiles, handshakes.

BEN   
Good to see you back.   
_ (to kid) _   
And who do we have here?

BROOM BOY/TEMIRI   
Um, Temiri Blagg, sir.

BEN   
No 'sir' -- I'm just Ben.

Temiri smiles, hopeful.

TEMIRI   
... Ben.

Rose pats Temiri's shoulder, reassuring him.

ROSE   
_ (to Temiri) _   
We are gonna go get you settled -- I    
have a feeling you're gonna fit right    
in around here.

Ben and Temiri share a tentative smile -- and the boy follows Rose as she leads him toward the vertiginous settlement.

Ben turns back to Finn and Poe, getting serious. 

BEN   
And as for you two--

FINN   
Yeah, we know.

BEN   
Do you know who's gonna hear about    
it if you aren't cleaned up in time?  Me.

POE   
What are you talking about? We've    
got plenty of time.

Finn and Poe amble off, clasping hands as Ben trails them, nagging.

BEN   
'Plenty of time'? Do you know how    
long it takes you to do your hair, Poe?--

POE   
Hey, true beauty takes commitment.

BEN   
\--Hours. Literal hours. You should    
just go for a ride in your X-wing,    
it'd be faster.

FINN   
Shh, don't listen to the traitor.

Finn pulls Poe in for a KISS, so in tune with each other they don't even break their stride.

BEN   
_ (heckling) _   
Me traitor? Really, Finn?

POE   
_ (muttering) _   
Like he can talk, Darth Dark and    
Floppy Mane--

BEN   
What did you call me?!   
  


**EXT. NAMENTHE'S CRATER SANCTUARY - DUSK**

A cavern at the foot of the cliff has been bedecked with flowers. CANDLES float in the water, the horizon burning with the roseate fire of sundown.

Vegetation drips from the stones overhead like emerald chains. 

Ben stands in the crescent of sand between the edge of the lake and the rocky shore. If he's a prince of Alderaan, he's a simple one, his tunic and trousers pale. Clean-cut.

Finn, Poe, Chewie, Fiver, and Lando flank him, waiting. Dressed to the nines and carrying CANDLES.

Maz waits beside him, flanked by Zorii, Threepio, Artoo, and BB-8.

Artoo and Beebee burble with excitement.

THREEPIO   
Hush, you two -- she's coming!!

Ben looks nervous as hell.

ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE SAND CRESCENT

REY

Her hair is loose, garlanded with flowers. Her wedding dress pale and simple as his -- a nod to her past.

But she beams as she sees her future. Rose, KAYDEL, JESS PAVA, and JANNAH trail her, nudging each other at seeing the dyad so radiant.

MORE PLANTS BLOOM around the cave, flowers practically erupting with color amid the dusk. 

Rey and Ben take hands before Maz.

REY   
I take you with everything.

BEN   
I take you with nothing.

REY   
Share your future with me.

BEN   
Forgive me for my past.

Rose exchanges teary looks with Finn and Poe -- the latter of whom is on the brink of sobs.

POE   
_ (softly) _   
I'm sorry, I can't help it!!

Finn squeezes Poe's shoulder reassuringly. It's okay. All Rey and Ben see is each other. 

REY   
A family--

BEN   
\--a home--

MAZ   
Be with each other, now and forever.    
Honor the promises you have made.    
_ (warm beat) _   
And may the Force be with you,  always.

Rey and Ben eagerly kiss, holding each other tight, love glowing through them both and making the cave RADIANT with light as everyone CHEERS.

They break apart, grinning at each other and holding each other tight.

OFF CHEWBACCA'S ICONIC ROAR--

SMASH TO BLACK 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Lucia](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks) 💙
> 
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>  **Don't forget to subscribe for notifications about the daily drops for this story!**  
>  Places I lurk:  
> \+ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [Tumblr](https://elegygoldsmith.tumblr.com/)  
> \+ [Instagram](https://instagram.com/elegygoldsmith/)  
> \+ [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> \+ [My site](https://www.elegygoldsmith.com/blog)


End file.
